Punition
by Zekiro
Summary: Un sort condamne tous ceux qui se battent à recevoir une punition du Choixpeau. Lorsque les deux fautifs sont Harry Potter et Severus Snape et qu'ils doivent faire une pièce de théâtre sur "leur" amour... c'est explosif !
1. POV Harry : La chanson du Choixpeau

**J'avoue tout ! Je suis tombé amoureuse de la fiction d'Artoung appelé Roméo & Juliette version sorcier depuis assez longtemps. J'ai toujours voulu en faire une qui aurait un peu la même trame.  
J'ai changé pas mal de chose pour cette fiction. La seule chose qui est pareille est la punition c'est une punition donné par Dumbledore (dans la fiction d'Artoung) et le Choixpeau (dans la mienne). La raison de cette punition est la même aussi : trop de conflits entre les deux maisons.  
Je sais que l'on peut m'accuser de plagiat mais ce n'est franchement pas pareil ! Je me suis juste inspiré. Vous pouvez toujours comparer si vous le désirez.  
(Premier point différent, pas le même couple.)  
J'espère tout de même que ma fiction vous plaira.  
Enjoys ! **

**

* * *

**

**Punition**

POV : Harry

Chapitre 1 : La chanson du Choixpeau

Je traîne dans les couloirs du château de Poudlard. Mon école, ma maison. Mes amis me racontent joyeusement les derniers potins, je ne les écoute pas trop. Depuis la mort de face de Serpent je vie sans faire trop attention à mon environnement. C'est franchement idiot et égoïste. Maintenant que je suis le Survivant je n'écoute plus personne ! En fait, ce satané professeur de potions a raison parfois, je suis un mauvais garçon.

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Mauvais garçon ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser et mes amis lèvent les yeux au ciel. J'ai encore ri pour rien ? Chopé la main dans le sac ! Ils me regardent soupçonneux. Je lève les bras pour m'excuser. Hermione rit et Ron la rejoint. J'ai encore fait quelque chose d'idiot ? En ce moment j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers. Ou peut-être est ce à cause de la guerre, grâce à elle tout le monde est de bonne humeur tout le temps, enfin presque. En fait, dès que l'on s'engueule c'est franchement électrique. On est tous heureux mais quand ça pète, ça pète !

- Monsieur Potter, toujours présent pour se pavaner dans les couloirs ?

Il m'a fait peur ce con ! Je me retourne et le regarde avec le plus glacial des regards que je peux faire. Mouais ça à pas l'air terrible il a même pas l'air d'avoir un peu peur. Mais il est en face du grand Harry Potter ! Tremble devant moi ! Ok quand il est face à moi je commence à péter un câble monstre. Je baisse les yeux pour lui montrer un certain respect, de plus j'ai pas envie de me faire prendre par le sort que le directeur a mis sur le château. Soit disant pour que la paix reste parmi nos cœurs. Avoir une punition du cruel Choixpeau n'est pas quelque chose qui est censé ramener la paix dans nos cœurs. On a seulement peur de se faire prendre par ce sort, c'est du chantage !

- Alors vous avez perdu votre langue Potter ?

Il me cherche ce con, il me cherche ! S'il continue je vais devoir lui répondre, on finira avec des bleus partout sur le corps, dans l'infirmerie. Je vais encore me faire engueuler par le directeur, le Choixpeau me donnera une punition cruelle puisque ce sera la troisième fois que je me battrai avec l'autre idiot de professeur et là... je pourrais être triste de ne pas être mort sous la baguette de Voldemort. Après tout, on ne serait pas les premiers à avoir eu une punition. Hermione et Draco les premiers, ils ont finis par se sauter dessus mais autrement... beurk ! Je veux pas finir avec SNAPE !

- Potter ? Oh je crois avoir cerné le problème, vous ne comprenez pas un traître mot de mes paroles ? L'intelligence limitée des Gryffondors. Sauf si cela est de la faute de votre père. Celui-là, même mort, ne peut nous laisser en paix.

- Prof..., essaya Hermione.

La fin du mot mourut dans sa gorge alors que je me jette sur ce... cet... ha ! Sur ce truc graisseux ! Je tombe sur lui, le frappe de mes poings, il rend bien les coups celui-là ! Et il arrête pas de m'insulter, si ça continue...

_« Je suis le Choixpeau,  
C'est vrai je ne suis pas très beau,  
Mais je veux faire régner la loi,  
Parmi toutes les maisons ayez foi.  
Personne n'a jamais regretté,  
L'avis du Choixpeau qui sait  
Où vous guider,  
Et comment vous éduquer.  
Un sort m'a été récemment jeté  
Pour que je puisse punir ceux aux mauvaises pensées.  
Aujourd'hui après de cela trois fois,  
Harry Potter et Severus Snape vont devoir pour une fois,  
S'entraider grâce à une équipe choisit par eux,  
Pour nous faire un spectacle fabuleux.  
Nous voulons ainsi une pièce de théâtre ayant,  
Pour personnages principaux deux amants,  
Devinez qui devra les interpréter,  
Oui personne ne peut s'y tromper.  
Les deux fautifs doivent s'aider,  
Sans par obligation s'amouracher.  
Serpentards et Gryffondors enfin réunis,  
Pour une énième poésie.  
Harry Potter notre Sauveur,  
Severus Snape le bourreau sans cœur,  
Vont enfin pouvoir s'avouer,  
Qu'il y a plus que de la haine cachée.  
Le Choixpeau sait tout  
Les sentiments sont les plus fous !  
Travaillez ensembles malheureux  
Et vous vous découvrirez heureux.  
Cela est une punition,  
Mais vous ne le regretterez sans aucune façon.  
Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy sont passés avant vous,  
Voyez comme maintenant ils sont amoureux fous.  
Ainsi s'achève cette chanson,  
Qui vous dévoile votre punition.  
Vous l'avez cherché,  
Vous l'avez trouvé,  
Maintenant à vous de jouer.»_

La voix du Choixpeau s'éteint alors que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Tout est de la faute de ce satané Prof ! Je ne veux pas être amant avec lui ! Au théâtre ou dans ma vie.

Hermione m'aide à me relever et je tombe dans ses bras. C'est odieux, je ne veux pas être sympa avec lui. C'est qu'un pauvre idiot sans cœur qui n'a jamais souri de toute sa vie ! Je suis même sûr qu'il ignore ce qu'est rire normalement. Pas de rire sadique ou machiavélique ou ce rire nerveux qui s'échappe de sa bouche en cet instant. Hein ? Je le regarde et le vois allongé sur le dos, les mains sur le visage, un son magnifique sortant de sa bouche. Un son grave, un son vraiment pur. Comment une chose si belle peu sortir de lui ? Il est horrible, comment ?

Il se relève et lève un sourcil. Il le fait à chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole. Un sourcil levé pour signifier que je suis un moins que rien, que je ne suis même pas une fourmi dans sa vie paisible. C'est odieux, vraiment horrible oui ! Mais cette fois... ses yeux n'expriment pas du mépris mais... de la tristesse ? De la honte ? Un mélange étrange des deux sentiments avec un troisième que je ne parviens pas à reconnaître. Ce n'est pas juste. Personne ne devrait avoir cette expression-là dans les yeux, jamais.

- Vous allez bien professeur ?

Ses paupières se ferment pour faire perdre les sentiments de ses yeux. Quand il les rouvre, il n'y a plus rien. Il est vide. C'est horrible d'être vide en permanence. Je sens une caresse douce sur mon bras, Hermione me réconforte d'un mal qu'elle ne connaît pas. Comment expliquer les sentiments qui me viennent ? Je n'arrive pas moi-même à mettre un nom sur eux.

- Mais tout va bien Potter ! Je viens juste d'avoir une punition comme un vulgaire gamin de quatorze ans ! Une pièce de théâtre et... je hais les Gryffondors et leur tempérament de fou furieux. Tous des arrogants comme Black et votre père ! Je vais donc bien les punir ! Vous et vos amis Gryffondors de Septième année, Longbottom, Weasley et même vous Granger vous nous aiderez à faire la pièce et vous y participerez !

J'y crois pas il a dit quoi le vieux ! Non mais toujours à rejeter la faute sur les autres ! Bon je crois que je vais pas pouvoir sauver les Gryffons mais ses Serpys vont souffrir ! Il ne lâchera jamais l'affaire, allons y pour un ultimatum.

- C'est ok pour les Gryffondors si Zabini, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et les autres travaillent avec nous aussi !

Il me regarde de ses yeux perçants. Au moins ils ont retrouvé une vie. Un duel visuel commence, j'adore ça. Comme d'habitude c'est quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui nous force à nous interrompre au même moment.

- Vous avez choisi votre équipe ? demanda Dumbledore qui venait juste d'arriver.

Mon regard court sur mon cher directeur. Je me demande pourquoi il a toujours des robes de sorciers aussi impressionnantes. Jamais simple. Celle-ci est argentée avec des reflets dorés. Un filament rouge serpente sur le col et un filament vert vient par endroit le rejoindre pour fusionner avec lui. Sûrement une façon de symboliser la paix entre ces deux Maisons qui se sont toujours entre-tuées. Peut-être que cette punition n'est pas seulement une mauvaise idée. Allez Bubus a posé une question, embêtons le joyeux professeur des cachots.

- En effet Professeur. Hermione, Draco, Neville, Blaise, Ron, Théodore, Pansy, Goyle et Crabbe.

Dumbledore me regarde de ses yeux pétillants. J'aime l'expression de ses yeux. Toujours amusés quoi qu'il arrive. Come What May. Cela me fait peur parfois, mais maintenant je n'ai plus à avoir peur. Face de Serpent est mort, plus rien ne pourras m'arriver. Oui Come What may, quoi qu'il advienne.

Dumbledore lança un sourire resplendissant à Snape et à Hermione qui continue à me caresser le bras, cela m'apaise. Dumbledore me regarde puis Snape à tour de rôle. Il dit d'une voix amusée :

- Les répétitions tous les soirs à partir de maintenant. Vous devriez voir le septième étage. On ne sait jamais, n'est ce pas Harry ?

Et il part sans plus d'explication. Snape n'a pas compris, mais moi oui. Septième étage, la Salle Sur Demande évidemment. J'attrape Snape par le bras et le pousse jusqu'au septième étage. Finalement il me suit sans aucun mot. Il doit se demander ce qui pourrait arriver si on se battait encore. Hermione, elle, est partit chercher nos coéquipiers. À peine nous sommes arrivés dans la Salle Sur Demande que les autres arrivent. Ils regardent tous la salle. Très grande avec une grande table en son centre pour tous nous accueillir autour.  
Hermione pose un doigt sur ses lèvres cherchant déjà quelle pièce nous pourrions interpréter. Roméo et Juliette ? Sous mon regard haineux elle change d'avis. Elle nous sort plein de pièces mais moi je n'en veux aucune. Je regarde dans le vide et commence à chantonner sans m'en apercevoir.

Hermione crie et je la regarde avec stupéfaction. Elle me saute dans les bras sous le regard jaloux de Malfoy. Ha non il tape fort ce Serpent !

- Harry tu as trouvé, s'exclama Hermione. Nous allons jouer un film mais nous allons le changer en pièce de théâtre ! Harry, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Titanic alors voilà ! De plus c'est quelque chose de vraiment triste comme histoire. Rose, Jack. Harry tu joueras le rôle de Rose et vous professeur celui de Jack.

Je suis prêt à l'étriper ! Elle a dit quoi ma censée meilleure amie ?!

- Je ne jouerais pas le rôle de ROSE ! Je ne suis pas une ...

- Nous jouerons cette pièce ! s'exclama Snape.

Le traître, il est juste prêt à tout faire pour me pourrir la vie ! M'en fout, c'est lui qui crèvera à la fin de la pièce !

- Bien, si le Professeur Snape le désire, je déclare amer.

Il affiche un air de bien heureux. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que de me pourrir la vie. Il a cas crever ! Justement... Hermione me tend un parchemin et je commence à écrire l'histoire entière, résumée. Hermione, elle, commence à présenter tout les personnages et à distribuer les rôles. Ainsi Pansy sera ma fiancée, Ron Tommy, Hermione ma mère, Blaise Monsieur Andrew, Snape Jack, Moi Rose, Luna qui s'est joint à nous sera Madame Brown, les équipes techniques tout le monde sauf Snape et moi. Crabbe sera Monsieur Ismey et Goyle Fabrizio.

Ils commencent tous à lire les présentations des personnages que j'ai commencé à écrire. Ils ont l'air de tous apprécier leur rôle. Sauf Snape… le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Ce Jack est étrange… Il est franchement idiot de plus. Il sauve cette Rose et meurt à cause d'elle. Pourquoi il n'est pas allé sur la porte avec elle pour vivre ?

Je le regarde interloqué. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte cet idiot ?! Sale égoïste ! Il connaît fichtrement rien à l'amour. Le contraire m'aurait étonné aussi… Mais franchement !  
Hermione lui explique et nous explique aussi pourquoi nous allons faire cette pièce de la manière moldue. Évidemment les sorciers auraient usés de sorts puissants et le bateau ne se serait jamais abîmé. Hermy leur montre les armes à feu qui doivent être utilisées par Pansy ou autres. Les vêtements sont fournis par la salle sur demande ainsi que le décor. Tout est parfait ! Je regarde les parchemins que la plume à papote noircit. Je murmure, pour ne pas déranger les autres, le fil de l'histoire. La rencontre des deux personnages principaux avec les modifications qu'Hermione désire.

Mon regard s'attarde sur Snape. Il discute avec son filleul et quelques autres Serpentards. Normal, il doit se sentir seul, le pauvre. Je soupire et recommence à dicter à la plume le récit.

- Potter vous avez enfin fini ? Siffla Snape entre ses dents serrées.

- Oui Professeur.

C'est fou comme je déteste la façon dont il m'adresse la parole. Même Malfoy me parle mieux ! Nous nous parlons normalement maintenant, comme des personnes civilisées. Alors pourquoi il s'obstine à me pourrir la vie en permanence ? Ce n'est pas seulement parce que je suis le fils de James Potter si ?

_« Harry Potter notre Sauveur,  
Severus Snape le bourreau sans cœur,  
Vont enfin pouvoir s'avouer,  
Qu'il y a plus que de la haine cachée.»_

Et qu'est ce que le Choixpeau voulait dire par là ? Plus que de la haine cachée ? Non il y a seulement cela ! Que de la haine ! On ne sera jamais comme Mione et Malfoy à se dévorer le visage et à se coller l'un à l'autre toutes les cinq minutes. Toute façon, moi je refuse cela !

- Faites voir votre œuvre Potter ! On ne va pas rester ici jusqu'à l'an 2000 !

- Tenez ! Je réplique en lui jetant mes parchemins au visage.

Il me lance un regard glacial et je lui souris avec ironie et attends qu'il se foute de mes écrits. Il ne dit rien cependant. Rien du tout. Ses sourcils froncés se relâchent. Il est plus beau sans son masque de rage perpétuel. Il me rend mes parchemins avant de dire doucement, sans aucune ironie :

- Très bien Monsieur Potter. Je propose que nous commencions les répétitions la prochaine fois. Cela vous va Miss Granger ?

- Oui bien sur Professeur, dit Hermione en prenant mes parchemins. Je vais travailler sur les écrits d'Harry et commencer à écrire le script. Harry a tout juste écrit l'intrigue de l'histoire. Harry, si cela ne te dérange pas, tu viendras demain matin dans ma chambre pour commencer à imaginer et parler des décors et costumes. La salle sur demande nous laisse des choix illimités, il faut donc vraiment y penser. Si quelqu'un a des idées venez vous aussi dans ma chambre. Je demanderais au tableau de vous laisser passer.

J'acquiesce comme le reste du groupe. Je regarde brièvement l'horloge sur le mur de la salle. Vingt-deux heures trente. Demain nous avons tous cours, vaut mieux aller se coucher maintenant.

Je me lève, Hermione, Neville, Draco et Ron à ma suite. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers nos dortoirs respectifs avant de pouvoir enfin nous reposer dans nos draps.  
Ron me regarde bizarrement, qu'ai-je fais ENCORE ! Il me sourit sournoisement. Est-ce que Malfoy a une mauvaise influence sur Miony qui en a une mauvaise sur Rony pour finir par essayer d'en avoir une mauvaise sur moi ?

- Qu'est que j'ai encore fait Ron ?

- Tu as fait quoi ? C'est cela ta question ? Mais voyons Harry !

Il s'est levé, les poings sur les hanches. Et voilà !  
Il me regarde sévèrement et explose de rire. Hum… très drôle ! C'est méchant de se foutre de moi ! RON !

- Bon ok j'arrête de faire l'andouille. Non sans déconner tu n'aurais pas put essayer de ne pas te battre avec Snape ? Cela nous donne des heures en plus avec l'autre graisseux et en plus cela donne une raison de plus à Hermy de nous faire apprendre quelque chose !

- En effet mais comme ça tu peux regarder et parler à ton cher et tendre Serpent.

- Pas faux. Merci Ryry !

Je rigole à la tête qu'il fait. Il est trop mignon avec ses yeux humides, ses joues rouges et les lèvres qui tremblent. Je suis certain que Zabini tomberait sous le charme maintenant. Ron me sourit et me souhaite bonne nuit avant de se plonger sous ses couvertures.

Je ferme les yeux moi aussi cherchant la chaleur réconfortante. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Pourquoi ? Je grogne et prend des parchemins pour commencer à écrire le script de la pièce de théâtre. Comme ça Hermione travaillera moins.

J'ai écris les trois premières scènes au moins. Ce serait bien si Crabbe faisait aussi le narrateur de l'histoire. Moui c'est une bonne idée.

Je commence enfin à m'endormir. Je suis si fatigué. Je laisse les feuilles sur ma table de chevet et m'endors enfin.  
_  
« Harry Potter notre Sauveur,  
Severus Snape le bourreau sans cœur,  
Vont enfin pouvoir s'avouer,  
Qu'il y a plus que de la haine cachée.»_

* * *

_Voilà ma troisième fiction ! J'en ai eu envie en voyant Titanic hier. :D  
I love that !!! ;)  
Bisous,  
Zekiro._


	2. POV Severus : Je te veux, je t'aurai

**Voilà la suite que tout le monde attend. ^^ Donc d'abord je remercie chaleureusement ma première lectrice ! Stormtrooper2 ! Merci énormément ! C'est vrai que Goyle et Crabbe dans une pièce de théâtre... XD. Harry dans le rôle de Rose et Snape dans celui de Jack c'est spécial mais je trouve ça agréable à écrire. ^^ Pour ce qui l'en est avec leur relation, une grande avancée dans cette suite ! ^^ Et pour ton avis sur les sentiments de Snape (avis partagés par vous toutes/tous) la réponse est dans cette suite. Kissous ! ;)  
**

**Maintenant la réponse à ma seule review anonyme :  
**

_Lukas Black :_** _C'est vrai que cela donne une autre image d'Harry. J'aime pas les fictions trop identiques dans le comportement de ses personnages. J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que la première. ;)_  
**

**Maintenant... MERCI TOUT LE MONDE ET...  
Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

**Punition**

**POV : Severus  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Je te veux, je t'aurai**

- Satané Choixpeau ! Choixpeau de Malheur ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! Et c'est quoi cette idée de me punir ! Moi, Severus Snape ! Et POTTER ! Non mais c'est quoi ça ! Vous allez me défaire de cette injustice ou je démissionne !

Dumbledore s'empêche de rire, cela ce voit dans ses yeux de vieux malicieux. Je le hais en cet instant et ce chapeau aussi vieux que le château qui ne veut pas me défaire de cette punition ridicule. Non mais je ne suis pas le fouteur de trouble dans cette histoire, Potter me nargue toujours avec sa personne, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire comprendre toute ma haine par des mots blessants. Il n'a cas pas exister ce morveux !

- C'est hors de question, fit le Choixpeau sur la table du vieux citronné. Je ne retirerai pas ma punition sur vous Severus. Et ne me regardez pas ainsi, mettez-moi plutôt sur votre tête.

Dumbledore opine et je m'empare de ce ridicule bout de tissu parlant. Je n'ai pas peur de ses pouvoirs, je n'ai jamais eu peur de quiconque. Enfin... depuis longtemps.

Je pose la Choixpeau sur ma tête et je l'entends murmurer de façon incompréhensible. Je vois, presque, son sourire sadique inscrit devant mes yeux. Il jubile ? Qu'elle pur idiot !

_« Je ne suis pas un idiot cher Severus Snape, terreur des cachots.»_ Tonna le Choixpeau dans mon crâne. _« Vous devriez faire plus attention à vos sentiments. Mmh... n'essayez pas de me résister, vous ne battrez jamais quelqu'un comme moi. Personne n'a jamais réussi. Mmh... vos résistances se baissent, c'est bien mieux. Severus, vous auriez vraiment pu aller à Gryffondor, mais je crois avoir pris tout de même la bonne décision en vous envoyant à Serpentard comme vous l'aviez désiré. Pour ne pas étouffer Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Savez-vous que Monsieur Potter voulait aller à Gryffondor et non Serpentard comme je voulais en premier lieu l'envoyer, pour ne pas mal tourner ? Vous faites un curieux couple tous les deux. Cela n'est pas mauvais, juste surprenant. Et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas enlever cette punition. Elle vous sera bénéfique à vous aussi. Oh Severus, je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette amour inassouvie, tout comme ce désir. Cet élan d'émotion lorsqu'un certain Gryffondor est là... n'essayez pas de vous convaincre que cela est de la haine ! Qui essayez vous de berner ? Certainement pas moi, j'espère. C'est si triste. Cette occasion est parfaite. Montrez-vous comme vous le faisiez avec sa mère. Vous étiez si ami avec elle, la tristesse à son évocation est toujours aussi forte après des années, pardonnez-vous. Pardonnez-vous Severus. Même Harry ne pourra le faire pour vous. Pardonnez-vous et vous verrez que la vie est finalement merveilleuse. Essayez seulement d'aller plus loin que ce que vous vous pensiez capable. Arrêtez de vivre comme lorsque vous étiez Mangemort, avec ce masque et cette psychologie du " Si je meurs demain, personne ne s'en inquiétera, on vivra mieux ". Je connais quelqu'un qui en serait triste. Voulez vous savoir qui ? Non, j'en étais certain. Je vais tout de même vous donnez un indice. C'est la personne que vous auriez blessée le plus. Celle qui pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vous pardonner. Faites comme je sais que vous le ferez, mais faites le vite. Faites et ne vous inquiétez plus. Les larmes sont normales parfois. Cela n'est pas faiblesse. Cela est normal. Vivez heureux.»_

Et la voix du Choixpeau s'éteint alors que je le retire de ma tête avant de m'enfuir. Je suis bon que pour être à Serpentard ; juste des fuyards.

Juste comme moi.

Je regarde l'heure. Il est tant que je rejoigne les autres pour la pièce de théâtre. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, mais j'y suis obligé. J'essaye de ne pas penser aux paroles du vieux Choixpeau. Il commence vraiment à se faire trop vieux.

_« " Si je meurs demain, personne ne s'en inquiétera, on vivra mieux ". Je connais quelqu'un qui en serait triste. Voulez vous savoir qui ? Non, j'en étais certain. Je vais tout de même vous donnez un indice. C'est la personne que vous auriez blessée le plus. Celle qui pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vous pardonner. »_

Vraiment fou ce Choixpeau.

- Professeur ! Vous êtes enfin là, s'exclama Miss-je-sais-tout en se ruant sur moi.

- Je suis à l'heure Miss Granger, comme toujours !

Non mais c'est quoi cette réaction de Miss-je-sais-tout ? J'arrive quand je veux, de plus je suis toujours ponctuel contrairement à Potter ! Il est même pas arrivé lui ! Exactement ce que je disais.  
Au bout de dix minutes, Monsieur Potter daigne venir.

- HARRY ! On t'attendait ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?!

- J'étais fatigué, je me suis rendormi et... bah j'ai oublié de me réveiller.

- Si vous arrêtez de vous pavaner dans les couloirs jusqu'à pas d'heure vous seriez moins épuisé Potter ! lançais-je énervé par le morveux.

Ses poings se serrent et je suis prêt. Qu'il vienne et il recevra une bonne correction. Je suis bien plus âgé, j'ai une meilleur musculature, plus grand, plus intelligent... bref aucune chance contre moi ! Mais malheureusement il n'essaye rien. Au lieu de cela, Granger lui caresse le bras de façon réconfortante. C'est louche ça ! Elle n'a pas intérêt à tromper mon filleul avec le morveux !

Granger lâche Potter et se rue vers Draco pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Favoritisme ! Elle ne l'a même pas engueulé d'être arrivé avec un quart d'heure de retard !

Finalement, l'équipe est à son complet. On commence enfin à jouer les premières scènes. Moi avec Monsieur Gregory Goyle. Nous avons dû ruser pour pouvoir lui expliquer chaque réplique, et que le travail dure un peu moins longtemps. Et évidemment il a fallu un souffleur puisque le gorille ne sait pas lire tout comme son gorille d'ami. Et moi qui croyais que les Serpentards étaient les cerveaux ! Manifestement cet organe a été oublié chez ces deux là !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je me retrouve en face de cet incapable de Potter qui apparemment est doué en Théâtre. Pas tout à fait incapable alors...

- Vous vous approchez et je saute !

Un sourire cruel naît sur mes lèvres. C'est vrai ? J'avance !

- NON ! STOP ! PROFESSEUR QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!

Je grogne. Je déteste lorsque Miss-je-sais-tout commence à parler. Elle a toujours raison et en plus cela me rappelle Lily. Toujours à se foutre gentiment de mon illustre pomme. Pas juste !

- J'incite Monsieur Potter à sauter par-dessus bord pour être enfin débarrassé de ce cornichon.

J'avoue que j'aurais pu le dire autrement. Granger devient rouge écarlate, de colère ou de confusion ? Potter devient lui aussi rouge mais aucun doute est possible, c'est de colère. Il se rapproche de moi avec une envie de meurtre dans les yeux, j'adore ça ! Mais avant qu'il puisse me toucher, une voix résonne dans la pièce et fortement dans ma tête m'obligeant à reculer.

_« Si jamais vous continuez,  
Le Choixpeau va devoir exiger,  
Plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer.  
Faites attention à vous,  
Les paroles peuvent blesser mais les actes bien plus.  
Faites attention à vous,  
Le Choixpeau ne veut plus,  
Revenir pour une histoire pareille.»_

Je grogne de nouveau et je vois toute la rage de Potter dans ses beaux yeux émeraude. Oh oui je n'ai aucune honte à le dire. Il a des yeux magnifiques. Mais pas seulement dus à la couleur, mais surtout cette vie en eux.

- On recommence !

J'obéis et cette fois je ne fais pas l'andouille. J'ai vraiment cette impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent. C'est troublant mais pas du tout désagréable. Je retrouve ma jeunesse en quelque sorte.

- Vous vous approchez et je saute !

Est-ce que je le laisserais réellement sauter ? Est-ce que je n'essaierais pas de le sauver ? Si.

- Je peux ? je demande en lui montrant ma cigarette.

Il opine, ses yeux émeraude noyés dans des larmes superficielles. Si doué.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie de sauter à mon tour pour vous repêcher.

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres et je fonds. Ce n'est pas normal ! Mon visage se ferme. Je le sais. Je reconnais lorsque mon visage perd ses expressions. Tout comme mes yeux. Tellement d'entraînement pour être arrivé à ce résultat.

- Vous êtes idiot, vous serez mort dès que l'eau vous frappera.

- Peut-être bien. Vous savez l'eau est très froide. Lorsque j'étais petit je suis tombé sous la glace. C'était affreux. C'est comme si des milliers de lames vous transperçaient en même temps. Mais s'il le faut...  
Je retire mes chaussures et ma veste. Cette description de l'eau glaciale est à peu près la même que je ferais sur le sortilège Sectumsempra, en fait, c'est la même description. Des milliers de lames. Des milliers de lames qui vous lacèrent le corps. Le sort que j'ai inventé est puissant et extrêmement douloureux.

- Rejoignez-moi.

Cette phrase fait vraiment pitié. Enfin... c'est mon avis. Je n'aime pas le "guimauve". Et là... ça fait franchement idiot ! Mais... déjà l'ange habillé de rouge se retourne vers moi et me tend ses mains hâlées. Même si je n'aime pas Potter, il faut reconnaître qu'il est divin. C'est une magnifique créature, oui. Et cette nuit étoilée qu'offre la Salle Sur Demande, ainsi que l'éclairage doux, ce vêtement noir et rouge sur cette peau... simplement divin ! Je prends les mains douces de mon élève et lui parle doucement, en aparté.

- Severus Snape.

- Harry Potter.

Oui, nous avons gardé nos noms respectifs. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'appeler Rose. Même si pour ma part, j'aurais bien ri.

- AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Harr... Potter s'est laissé tomber dans le vide désespérément accroché à mes mains. Je sais que Miss-je-sais-tout est prête, baguette en main, si Potter tombe réellement, mais j'ai tout de même peur. Et si elle ne réagit pas assez vite ? Nous sommes incroyablement haut et... Potter serait en bouillie. Même si je fais confiance en la Salle sur Demande.

Deux Goyle arrivèrent. On n'avait vraiment pas assez de personnel, il a fallu que l'on décuple le nombre de personnes en usant ce sort simple. Et comme je ne peux pas, ainsi que Potter, être marin, on a utilisé Messieurs Goyle et Crabbe surtout.

- Lâchez-le !

En tout cas Miss Granger savait parfaitement contrôler les êtres. Ils étaient bien plus intelligents que le vrai !  
Je lève mes mains pour signifier que je me rends alors qu'ils appellent le maître d'arme pour m'arrêter. Potter joue magnifiquement bien le rôle du garçon totalement bouleversé. C'est alors que Miss Parkinson rentre en scène et ce goure totalement nous obligeant à rejouer la scène !

- Cinq points en mois pour Serpentard, je murmure.

Nous la rejouons, et malheureusement, Potter me tombe totalement dessus. Lorsqu'il est tombé dans le vide en hurlant sa réplique, je l'ai aidé à remonter sur terre mais par manque d'équilibre, cet idiot est tombé sur moi ! Il est étendu de tout son long sur mon corps et... j'adore ce contact. Je mériterais de me cogner la tête contre ce beau mur qui s'est matérialisé à côté de moi, mais je crois que cela ferait bizarre.

- Pardon Professeur, murmure Potter à mon oreille.

Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Je dois le repousser ! Mais ma main ne m'obéit pas. Elle passe derrière sa nuque et l'attire vers moi. Est-ce qu'il voit la panique qui m'anime ? Je ne sais pas. Une chose est sûr c'est que ma tête ne m'obéit pas plus. Mes lèvres encore moins. Elles se posent sur les siennes alors qu'un soupir de bien être sort de cette maudite bouche qui est la mienne. J'ai senti le sursaut de Potter, je l'ai senti s'écarter, me remettre debout et me gifler. Mais la chose que j'ai surtout senti est la douceur de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres pleines, roses, envoûtantes. Je sens déjà mon corps en réclamer plus. Réclamer cette bouche. Qu'elle fasse de longs trajets sur mon corps. Qu'elle le dévore, qu'elle le découvre. Qu'elle quémande. Qu'elle quémande un baiser, plus encore. Je ne devrais pas penser à cela, mais mon esprit ne m'appartient plus. Je suis tout à fait parti. Parti dans un autre monde rempli de bouches délicieuses. Je ne me rends même pas compte que la salle est vide. Mon filleul est resté puis parti comme les autres en voyant que je ne réagissais pas. Mais j'étais dans mes pensées. Perdu dans des rêves qui ne devraient jamais plus revenir à mon esprit. Plus jamais revenir ! Plus jamais !

La Salle Sur Demande se transforme en une chambre. Un grand lit au centre avec des draps de soie argentée, le sol rouge, les murs or et le tapis vert émeraude. Seulement magnifique. Je m'y sens à l'aise. Je m'allonge dans le lit avant qu'un écran n'apparaisse me dévoilant mille et une images agréables sur mon élève. Oui, Potter est bien mieux foutu que ce que je pensais. Il est seulement divin, et dans cette position...

Ma main droite descend sur mon torse nu. Les costumes que je portais étaient à la Salle Sur Demande, comme je ne les veux plus, elle les a faits disparaître, ne me laissant que mon boxer. Barrière de vêtement vite enlevée.

Je n'aime pas particulièrement faire ça. Regarder, à l'insu de la personne, des images érotiques sur elle. Mais Potter... je le veux ! Je me le promets... je le veux !

Ma main droite caresse doucement mon sexe me faisant soupirer de bien-être. Les images de Potter sont de plus en plus chaudes. Mon corps se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors que mes mouvements sur mon sexe sont plus précipités, me faisant entrevoir le paradis. Mon pouce passe sur mon gland où du liquide séminal commence déjà à perler. Je frissonne et commence à gémir son nom puis... son prénom. Un élève ne devrait jamais faire autant d'effet à son professeur. Je pourrais être son père ! Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un orgasme fulgurant.  
Une douche apparaît et je commence à me laver. Alors que l'eau efface les traces de mon péché, je murmure pour moi même :

- Harry, je te veux, je t'aurai.

* * *

_Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard. --' J'espère que cela vous a plu au moins. J'ai aimé l'écrire en tout cas. (C'est fou comme c'est long à écrire en fait. DEUX HEURES ! Deux heures pour écrire une suite aussi courte ! Pff !)  
Reviews cher amis ?  
Bisous, bisous,  
Zekiro.  
_


	3. POV Harry : Fourchelang

**Avec beaucoup de retard ! Désolée ! Pour la peine, la plus grande suite ! XD Ma fiction est une happy end, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;)  
**_Lukas Black :_** _Non, Harry n'était pas avec Severus quand celui-ci était en train de ... s'adonner à la luxure ! XD C'étaient des images que la Salle Sur Demande lui "offrait"._**

**Oh et un grand remerciement à**_Foret Interdite_**pour avoir corrigé mes chapitres ! :D_  
_**

**Enjoys ! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Punition**

**POV : Harry**

**Chapitre 3 : Fourchelang**

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux désordonnés. Il déteste ça ! Je regarde ma montre moldue et souris devant l'heure indiquée. Vingt minutes de retard pour ce si aimé cours de Potions. Snape va sûrement être réellement en colère, le Choixpeau criera dans nos têtes et il me lâchera. Bonne chose en perspective. Je ne toque même pas et entre dans la salle. Je suis juste derrière Snape qui passe entre les tables. Il me lance :

- Monsieur Potter, merci d'être venu.

Je souris m'attendant déjà à une autre réplique mais... rien ! Je vois ses joues devenir rouges et j'ai le souffle coupé. Snape rougit ! Je fronce mes sourcils et m'assoit aux côtés de Ron incrédule. Il a des yeux écarquillés. Je pense que c'est que je sois encore vivant qui le bouleverse le plus. Je vois une de ses mains me toucher le bras comme pour essayer de vérifier si ce n'était pas une illusion.

- Désolé de te décevoir Ron, mais je suis bien parmi vous. Tu as vu... Snape a... enfin, il a rougit.

Ron opine et se retourne vers Hermione qui est à la table juste à côté de nous, avec Neville. Elle lance des regards remplis d'amour à Malfoy. Je grimace et regarde Snape. Je croise son regard et je vois de nouveau ses joues prendre une teinte plus rose avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Son regard est vide mais je crois avoir vue une lueur de panique. Avec une pointe de désir ? Non, cet être asexué ne peut pas connaître le désir, tout simplement parce qu'il est asexué. Je passe une main lasse sur mon visage. Je déteste lorsque tout ne va pas comme je le prévois, et là, c'est franchement étrange !

- Monsieur Potter je demanderais à votre cerveau, si vous en avez un, de se mettre en marche. J'aimerais que cette potion soit finie avant l'année prochaine.

Finalement il réplique. Mais il détourne son regard à chaque fois et essaye de se tenir encore plus loin de moi. D'habitude il reste derrière Ron et moi pour nous sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'une faute est commise. Est-ce que c'est ce baiser ou la gifle magistrale qui l'ont changé ? Il a peur de s'en reprendre une ? Moi, tant qu'il ne me ressaute pas dessus en m'embrassant, je ne lui en mettrai plus une dans sa sale face de Mangemort. Je grimace. Ces regards noirs commencent à me manquer. Oui, je suis un sale gamin et je l'assume !

- Si je préfère flemmarder Monsieur, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il plonge ses yeux ébène dans les miens et je vois toute la colère animer son visage. P.A.R.F.A.I.T ! C'est tout ce que j'ai voulu. Malheureusement, je ne pensais pas que cette voix allait arriver tout de suite dans nos têtes. Je grimace une fois de plus devant la force de ses paroles.

_« S'en est assez,  
Harry Potter arrêtez,  
Severus Snape commencez,  
Vous voyez bien que tout commence à changer.  
J'ai toujours raison,  
Et si vous continuez, la punition  
Pourra bien être plus dure cette fois.  
Je vous laisse une dernière chance.»_

Je soupire et regarde le bourreau sans cœur. Je trouve cette qualification bien trouvée. Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ce fichu Choixpeau !

- Je pense que nous devrions plutôt nous taire. Et je désire même ne plus vous voir pendant mes cours jusqu'à ce que cette supercherie soit terminée. Sortez d'ici Potter et ne revenez plus ! Vous voir deux heures par jours m'est amplement suffisant. Au revoir.

Je regarde Snape incrédule. Je rêve ou il vient de me virer de son cours jusqu'à ce que la punition soit levée ?! J'en rage ! Je rassemble mes affaires et pars. Je cours dans les couloirs et monte jusqu'au bureau directorial. Par chance, on m'avait dit le nouveau mot de passe ce matin.

- Sucette citronnée !

Je rentre dans le bureau qui est... vide. Une voix m'appelle tout de même du haut de son étagère.

- Harry, mets-moi sur ta tête, s'il te plaît.

Je soupire et porte le Choixpeau jusqu'à ma tête. Je veux le haïr de m'avoir donné cette punition mais... je l'ai méritée. Tout comme avec Snape. Cette fois, je l'ai réellement cherché. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse m'interdire d'aller en cours de potions jusqu'à ce que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. J'avoue que cela m'a blessé.

_« Harry, j'ai une question pour toi. Pourquoi es tu si blessé ? Ne me réponds pas que tu n'en sais rien ! Je veux te rassurer dans tes choix. Je te l'avais déjà dis un autre jour, tu as toujours le choix. Si quelque personnes ne peuvent pas le comprendre, tant pis pour eux ! Tu es un garçon intelligent, un garçon qui veut le bien de tous. Sais-tu pourquoi Rose retrouve Jack sous l'horloge du Titanic après sa mort ? Non, ce n'est pas parce que c'était là où ils avaient vraiment commencé à s'aimer.»_

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour ça ! Le Choixpeau me fait secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Je l'entends chantonner dans ma tête. Tellement différent des fois où il me punit quand nous dépassons les bornes avec Snape !

_« Te souviens-tu du mot que Jack a mit dans la main de Rose ? Oui. Ce mot où il était écrit " Pour que ce jour compte rendez-vous sous l'horloge". Lorsqu'elle est morte elle l'a revu sous l'horloge. Une façon de dire " Que mon dernier soupir compte". As-tu remarqué qu'il était habillé avec ses pauvres habits et non avec ce noble smoking ? Une autre façon de dire " J'aime comme tu es. J'aime ta pauvreté parce que c'est une partie de toi."»_

Je sentis comme un voile qu'on me retire des yeux. Comme si je retrouvais la vue et que je comprenais enfin ces scènes. Celle où beaucoup de personnes ont pleuré. L'unique amour. J'ai toujours voulu y croire, mais j'ai peur de lui. Est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de partir, tout comme pour Rose ? Parce qu'en regardant cela d'un œil critique, elle ne le retrouve pas vraiment. Seulement dans sa mort, entouré par tous les morts du Titanic. Mais, en même temps, c'est pour l'éternité !

_« Je voulais donc en venir à ça : même les parties de l'homme les plus sombres ne sont pas forcément les moins appréciées. Par exemple, et ce n'est qu'un pur exemple, Severus Snape. Mangemort, puis espion pour la liberté de tous. Cette noirceur dans sa vie pourtant... elle a sauvé tellement de personnes ! Son courage et sa détermination ont sauvé tellement de vies ! Mais personne n'a seulement remercié cet homme qui a été brisé par ce monde. Rose se souvenait de Jack en pauvre mais heureux jeune homme. Si Severus Snape mourrait, d'après toi, on se souviendrait de lui comment ? »  
_  
Je ferme les yeux sous les paroles du Choixpeau. Il a tout simplement raison. Je grimace un fois de plus et murmure :

- Comme un Mangemort. D'un homme aigri sans cœur. Mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'en parler ? Pourquoi... pourquoi me punir avec lui ?

Ma voix se brise à cet instant. Je ne comprenais plus rien et comme toujours, ma voix me quitte.

_« Ce n'est pas à moi de te faire comprendre le sens des événements autour de toi. Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir un tant soit peu ouvert les yeux. Severus Snape n'est pas de ces hommes sans cœur, souviens t'en ! Il a des sentiments comme tout être humain, il faut seulement les comprendre. »_

Et la voix rassurante du Choixpeau s'évanouit dans les limbes. Je retirai le Choixpeau de ma tête et sursautai en entendant Dumbledore derrière moi.

- Préfères-tu retourner en cours de Potions ou réfléchir encore un peu Harry ?

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de refuser d'aller en cours mais... il se passe trop de choses en même temps. Je soupire et secoue ma tête. Je ne veux pas retourner dans les cours de ce professeur qui n'arrive tout simplement pas à m'apprécier un tout petit peu. Je me tiens droit devant le directeur et lui réponds :

- Je préfère avoir un peu de temps si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je vois que tu as eu une conversation avec le Choixpeau, t'a-t-il éclairé ?

- Je pense que oui, je réponds assez incertain.

- Il sera à ta disposition chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. Pour éclaircir la situation quel que soit le problème, il est l'idéal. N'est-ce pas Choixpeau ?

- Rendre service n'est pas mauvais, je l'avoue, annonce le tissu en dépliant son extrémité.

J'incline ma tête légèrement et prends congé. Je marche doucement vers le dortoir Gryffondor. Je regarde l'heure sur ma montre et rassemble mes affaires de DCFM.

Je cavale jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande et me prends Snape ! Je ne l'avais pas vu et bien évidemment je lui étais tombé dessus. Je tremble en me rappelant comment cela avait fini la dernière fois que j'étais sur lui. Je me relève avec empressement. Je sens mes joues me brûler ! Non, je n'suis quand même pas en train de rougir ! J'entends un rire de la part de Snape. Pourquoi est-ce que ses rires francs sont si rares et merveilleux ? Je tombe à chaque fois sur le cul ! C'est tellement mélodieux.

- Vous avez peur que je vous viole Monsieur Potter ?

- Vu comment vous avez réagit hier... il y a de quoi se poser des questions !

- Quoi ? Quand... quand hier ? hurla presque Snape en prenant une belle teinte écarlate. Quand ! Vous... je croyais que tout le monde était parti ! Je... non, vous n'étiez pas là !

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est ce que la chauve-souris a fait pour être aussi rouge de honte et pour perdre son calme légendaire ? Allons-y, jouons avec ce pauvre malheureux !

- Bien sûr que j'étais là ! Et je trouve affreux ce que vous avez osé faire !

Il prend une teinte encore plus rouge, si cela est possible, et tremble comme une feuille. La rage ? Je ne sais pas ! Il bégaye des excuses et je trouve cette situation encore plus drôle ! Avec du tact il pourrait même m'avouer ce qu'il avait fait.

- Professeur... vous pourriez être renvoyé si cela se savait !

Snape blêmit en marmonnant des choses incompréhensives avant de dire clairement :

- Je... je sais. Mais c'est cette salle sur demande ! Je... je n'aurais jamais dût avoir ce genre de pensées mais c'est elle qui m'a montré ces images ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé ! Enfin... vous avez bien vu que je ne lui ai rien demandé !

J'opine de la tête en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine dans un geste furieux. Je suis un très bon acteur !

- Monsieur Potter, vous n'allez le dire à personne n'est-ce pas ? m'interroge-t-il, une crainte évidente dans le regard.

J'hésite à lui faire peur. Non, c'est trop méchant ! Déjà que je suis en train de lui retirer doucement les vers du nez.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais je veux savoir exactement ce que vous avez fait. Je n'ai pas vu énormément de choses, la Salle Sur Demande m'a caché vos réactions, mais pas les images !

Une lueur étrange brille dans les yeux noirs. Et merde ! Il a enfin comprit que je me payais sa tête. Il a l'air furieux ! Il lève le bras et recule tout comme moi en entendant les mots du Choixpeau.  
_  
« Après de cela trois fois,  
Harry Potter et Severus Snape se sont encore battu.  
Vous avez tout perdu.  
Les deux fautifs auront donc un délai,  
Pour enfin comprendre ce qui se passait,  
Depuis tant d'années déjà,  
Vous n'avez plus que trois mois.»_

Snape me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau a encore fait ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fais hier, n'est ce pas ?

- Non pas du tout, mais je vais mener l'enquête et n'aurai de cesse seulement quand j'aurai trouvé.

Snape opine et ouvre la porte de la Salle Sur Demande avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur. Je regarde ma montre. Un quart d'heure de retard, Hermione va nous tuer !

Je regarde Snape dans les yeux. Je le vois disparaître alors que je descends vers l'eau avec cette barque. Je vois Pansy aux côtés de Snape. Ils se parlent tout en me regardant. Je connais les répliques par cœur. Je vois à peine leurs lèvres bouger. Je suis seulement triste. Je connais la fin de cette histoire terrible. Je sais ce qui va se passer. Je connais la suite. Une larme coule sur ma joue. J'évalue la distance entre la barque et le paquebot. Je me lève sous les exclamations et saute sur le paquebot. J'entends Snape hurler après moi. Je cours jusqu'à l'horloge. Je la vois et vois vite Snape. On se retrouve et là j'hésite. Un temps d'hésitation qu'Hermione me fit payer.

- STOP ! Mais Harry qu'est ce que tu as foutu ?! Et vous Professeur ! Vous devez vous embrasser comme si votre vie en dépendait ! Harry vient juste de laisser sa seule chance de survie partir pour restez avec vous Professeur. Quitte à mourir ! Vous devez le traiter de fou et l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois !

Je rougis en entendant les paroles d'Hermione. Snape, lui, reste de marbre et lance un regard noir à Hermione en lui disant :

- Comme ça Miss Granger ?!

Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrasse ! Il a une main fraîche, blanche, longue, douce sur ma nuque et l'autre au niveau de mes reins. Je frissonne sous ses mains et plus encore en sentant sa bouche chaude sur la mienne. Il remonte sa main droite, celle qui est sur ma nuque, jusqu'à mes cheveux en les serrant entre ses doigts. Sa langue quémande un passage jusqu'à ma bouche et je le lui offre. Je sens sa langue chaude caresser la mienne avec douceur et passion. Ses lèvres se meuvent sur les miennes en une danse langoureuse. Mon cœur s'emballe et je tremble. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une chose pareille avant. J'ai récemment découvert que j'avais un sérieux penchant pour les hommes mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de sortir avec un seul.

- Heu... ou... Oui Professeur.

Snape m'a relâché et il s'essuie la bouche. Hermione est rouge écarlate ! Je sens mes joues brûler et je m'insulte mentalement. Comment ai-je pu seulement apprécier ce baiser ?! Je soupire et essuie ma bouche. Pourquoi mon premier baiser avec un homme est-il gâché par cet homme ?!

- On... heu... il faut recommencer et...

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase. Je me remets en position et elle bégaye un « Action ». Je cours donc vers l'horloge et Snape m'intercepte. Il me prend au niveau de la nuque et je l'embrasse. La surprise se lit sur ses lèvres. Je les prends avec plus de force. Mon cœur s'emballe et on se relâche seulement quelques secondes pour qu'il souffle :

- Tu es un pur idiot Harry.

Avant de reprendre mes lèvres, j'en tremble. Je presse ma bouche contre la sienne avant d'être de nouveau séparé de ce corps. Il me prend la main et je sens mes jambes flageolantes refuser de bouger. Pansy tire et je me prends une balle dans la jambe. Je hurle de douleur juste avant que Snape, paniqué, me lance des sorts pour que la douleur disparaisse. Hermione est toujours paniquée alors que je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Snape me prends dans ses bras et là... je crois que je suis totalement dans la quatrième dimension.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un pur idiot Potter ! Vous saviez qu'elle allait tirer et vous n'avez même pas bougé !

Ou peut-être pas finalement. Je laisse ma tête reposer contre son torse. Je suis fatigué ! Je sens alors un battement sourd contre mon oreille droite. C'est mon cœur qui bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il bat dans mon oreille ou c'est celui de Snape ? Je le regarde timidement et je vois l'angoisse et l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il ne devrait pas, je vais bien maintenant, et il me hait !

- Professeur, je peux marcher ! Ne vous inquiét...

- Ne croyez pas que je m'inquiète Potter ! Je ... C'est parce que j'ai risqué ma vie un nombre incalculable de fois pour vous que... que je fais attention à vous.  
Je le regarde perplexe. Mais oui ! Je le crois ! Il s'inquiète et il ne veut pas me l'avouer, c'est tout ! Je soupirai alors qu'on rentre dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh m'ausculte et soupire de soulagement en lançant à Snape :

- Il va bien, vous pouvez respirer.

Snape a un air bougon et je le trouve simplement humain comme ça. Et à bien y réfléchir, le cœur qui s'était emballé était celui de Snape. J'en suis certain ! Donc il a un cœur, il est sujet à des sentiments, cela ne m'étonnera pas si on me dit qu'il n'est pas asexué. Il est... humain. Difficile à croire tout de même. Et pourquoi il reste assit à mes côtés ?

- Pro... Professeur je vais bien vous pouvez partir. Vous avez certainement cours demain matin, très tôt, et...

- Dites si je vous dérange ! Siffle Snape entre ses dents serrées.

Qu'est ce qu'il me soûle !

- Si je vous disais que vous me dérangez, vous ne bougerez pas ! Je siffle à mon tour.

Snape lève un sourcil interrogateur, et je comprends le problème. J'ai encore parlé en Fourchelang sans m'en rendre compte. Snape me demande poliment :

- Répétez en anglais, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas.

Je réfléchis et essaye de me concentrer pour réussir à parler en Fourchelang. J'essaye en disant une phrase anodine.

- J'aime le chocolat.

- Je suis bien heureux pour vous Potter.

Raté ! Je recherche les sensations pour enregistrer la langue et la ressortir.

- J'aime vraiment le chocolat.

- Je me disais aussi que vous aviez grossi.

- QUOI ?! JE N'AI PAS GROSSI !

Snape me regarde de nouveau étrangement. Ah ! Je le tiens !

- Et anglais cela fait ?

- Que je n'ai pas grossi.

Snape hausse les épaules et je le regarde méchamment puis siffle entre mes dents.

- J'aime le chocolat.

- Et en anglais Potter ? Parlez clairement je vous prie !

- Je fais ce que je veux professeur !

Maintenant, je l'avais parfaitement. Encore un dernier essai.

- J'ai adoré que vous m'embrassiez.

Aucune réaction du professeur à part ce haussement de sourcil montrant qu'il n'a pas compris ma phrase. P.A.R.F.A.I.T ! Il me toise et dit :

- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce devant la menace. Vous ne tenez plus à la vie ?

- J'étais totalement stupéfait de l'effet que vous me faisiez, je réponds en Fourchelang pour qu'il ne comprenne rien. Si vous saviez l'effet que vous m'avez fait ! Vous seriez sûrement mort d'une crise cardiaque. Vous n'êtes sûrement pas si vieux mais... on n'sait jamais !

- Potter en anglais !

- Non ! Je réponds cette fois dans ma langue natale.

- Vous m'exaspérez Potter.

- Je crois que vous me plaisez Professeur, j'annonce dans le langage des Serpents cette fois.

Snape bouillonne de rage. C'est sûr que ce ne doit pas être génial génial de vouloir une réponse, que je la donne mais qu'il ne la comprenne pas !

- Vous êtes un pur idiot Potter !

Cette phrase. Presque celle de Severus pour Harry, dans la pièce de théâtre. Je sens mes yeux me piquer. Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir des sentiments pour mon professeur de potions, il ne m'aimera jamais !

- Oui, je le sais, je dis en anglais.

- Vous consentez enfin à parler clairement ?!

- Seulement aux questions qui ne m'embarrassent pas, je souffle.

- Je suis certain que les questions les plus intéressantes pour moi vont subitement vous embarrasser.

- Peut-être bien, j'avoue toujours dans la langue natale.

- Potter répondez-moi, pourquoi ne pas avoir bougé ?

Je soupire et lui avoue :

- Parce que j'étais un peu perdu. Mes jambes ne me répondaient plus.

- Savez vous pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous m'avez embrassé débilus ! Je m'exclame en Fourchelang lui montrant ainsi que sa question m'embarrassait.

- Je vois que je n'aurai pas ma réponse. Faites tout de même attention ! Si cela continue le héros du monde sorcier sera mort. Ce qui serait bien ridicule puisque même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous a même pas tué !

- Ne l'appelez plus ainsi. Il n'est pas Seigneur. Ce n'était qu'un lâche qui se croyait plus fort que les autres. Lâche parce qu'il n'a pas essayé une seule fois de comprendre ceux autour de lui. Ne l'appelez pas Seigneur alors qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Ne vous abaissez plus à le nommer comme si vous le vénériez. Il n'a jamais mérité quelqu'un d'aussi courageux et aussi puissant que vous.

Je vis la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de Snape avant que je baisse la tête, le feu aux joues. Il toussote et je sais qu'il se sent mal à l'aise. Je prends les couvertures et les ramène près de mon visage. Il les rabaisse laissant ma tête surgir de sous les couvertures. Il me relève le menton et mon regard s'accroche au sien. Il me sourit et je le trouve beaucoup trop humain ! Il s'approche doucement de moi et murmure :

- Merci.

Et il disparaît devant mes yeux ébahis. Il était tellement beau ainsi.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. (moui beaucoup de retard ! Désolée !)  
À plus,  
Zekiro._


	4. POV Severus : Il m'aime, je suis dans

**Oui, je mets énormément de temps pour écrire ma fiction, mais elle est trèèèès longue cette suite (pour moi c'est trèèèès long !--') et elle est avec un lemon alors ... XD **

**Réponse à ma review anonyme :**

_Lukas Black : **La partie mignonne va se finir. Maintenant ça va être la partie Drama pour finir avec une partie re-mignonne ! :D Je fais (presque) QUE des fictions happy end ! :)**_

**Enjoys my friends ! ;)**

* * *

**Punition **

**POV : Severus**

**Chapitre 4 : Il m'aime, je suis dans la merde.**

Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ces sentiments. Surtout envers un sale gamin comme Potter. Gamin ? Jeune homme ? L'appeler homme me donnerait bien trop d'envies. Non, je ne l'aime pas, je le désire. C'est tout à fait différent ! L'amour, c'est un sentiment que je suis incapable de connaître. S'il il mourrait j'en serais soulagé, si il m'aimait, j'en rirais, je ne veux que son joli petit cul. Et je l'aurai ! Il suffit seulement de lui faire croire que je l'aime et alors… et alors je pourrais l'avoir.

- Monsieur Potter, merci d'être venu.

Ce soir nous allons avoir répétition pour la deuxième fois. Il est en retard de vingt minutes ! Heureusement que je veux l'avoir, sinon je lui en aurais bien retiré vingt points et une heure de retenue. Une retenue ? Bien trop dangereux. Je dois l'appâter d'abord. Jouons le jeu en rougissant très cher !

Potter s'assoit et parle à Weasley, qui à l'air d'un poisson sortit de l'eau, et ne fait rien pendant mon cours. À bout, je lui lance :

- Monsieur Potter, je demanderais à votre cerveau, si vous en avez un, de se mettre en marche. J'aimerais que cette potion soit finie avant l'année prochaine.

- Si je préfère flemmarder Monsieur, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il a dit quoi le sale gamin au cul magnifique que je vais m'enfiler ?! Non mais quel manque de respect !

_« S'en est assez,_  
_Harry Potter arrêtez,_  
_Severus Snape commencez,_  
_Vous voyez bien que tout commence à changer._  
_J'ai toujours raison,_  
_Et si vous continuez, la punition_  
_Pourra bien être plus dure cette fois._  
_Je vous laisse une dernière chance.»_

- Je pense que nous devrions plutôt nous taire. Et je désire même ne plus vous voir pendant mes cours jusqu'à ce que cette supercherie soit terminée. Sortez d'ici Potter et ne revenez plus ! Vous voir deux heures par jour m'est amplement suffisant. Au revoir.

Il s'en va et je peux enfin reprendre le fil de mon cours.

Des heures et des heures que je fais cours à des imbéciles sans cerveau ! Je regarde l'heure, il est temps que je file en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

Je grogne en voyant un Potter étalé de tout son long sur moi. C'est pas vrai ! Il pourrait pas essayer de ne pas toujours être collé à moi ? Je risquerais de le prendre à même le sol ! Quel inconscient !

Potter m'avait vraiment fait peur avec sa connerie du : « Je vous ai vu hier dans la salle sur demande. » Mon cœur a faillit lâcher ! Quel idiot ! Heureusement j'ai compris qu'il me menait par le bout du nez. Mais malheureusement maintenant il va vouloir enquêter sur moi. Et si il découvre que son physique me plaît bien plus que la normale et que je veux me le faire... soit je m'en prends une magistrale en pleine face, soit il me saute au cou mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais le droit à ce qu'il me saute dessus.

- STOP ! Mais Harry qu'est ce que tu as foutu ?! Et vous Professeur ! Vous devez vous embrasser comme si votre vie en dépendait ! Harry vient juste de laisser sa seule chance de survie partir pour restez avec vous Professeur. Quitte à mourir ! Vous devez le traiter de fou et l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois !

C'est quel me soûle la Granger !

- Comme ça Miss Granger ?!

Et j'embrasse ce magnifique spécimen. Je le sens frissonner sous mes doigts, trembler et j'en suis certain, son cœur doit battre la chamade. C'est si bon.

- Heu... ou... Oui Professeur. On... heu... il faut recommencer et... Action.

Potter se recule de moi avant de courir vers l'horloge. Je le prends par la taille, une main sur sa nuque et ... il l'embrasse avec force. J'avoue avoir été prit au dépourvu. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et j'en ferme les yeux avec force. Je l'écarte vite de moi en soufflant :

- Tu es un pur idiot Harry.

Je l'embrasse à mon tour. Je le décolle de mon corps avant de lui prendre la main. Une main si douce, hâlée comme le reste de son magnifique corps et douce, douce comme la soie. Je le sens faiblir sur ses jambes, qu'est ce qu'il a ? Miss Parkinson appuie sur la gâchette et je vois avec effroi une balle se loger sur la jambe de mon futur amant. Pourquoi il a PAS BOUGÉ !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un pur idiot Potter ! Vous saviez qu'elle allait tirer et vous n'avez même pas bougé !

J'ai emporté Potter à l'infirmerie, il m'a fait part de son goût pour le chocolat et qu'il répondrait à mes questions indiscrètes, mais en Fourchelang pour que je ne comprenne absolument rien ! Et il m'a parlé de Voldemort. Du nom que je donnais encore à ce monstre. J'ai incroyablement été touché d'entendre ses mots. Ils reviennent inlassablement à ma mémoire.

_« Ne l'appelez plus ainsi. Il n'est pas Seigneur. Ce n'était qu'un lâche qui se croyait plus fort que les autres. Lâche parce qu'il n'a pas essayé une seule fois de comprendre ceux autour de lui. Ne l'appelez pas Seigneur alors qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Ne vous abaissez plus à le nommer comme si vous le vénériez. Il n'a jamais mérité quelqu'un d'aussi courageux et aussi puissant que vous. »_

Je me dirige vers la chambre de mon cher filleul. Il me doit une fière chandelle qui s'appelle Dumbledore. Je l'ai tué pour sauver son âme, il me doit bien un service. Je toque à sa porte et il m'ouvre cinq minutes plus tard. Ah ! Il est avec Granger ! Tant pis pour elle, je passerai avant.

- Draco, j'ai besoin de te parler maintenant et en tête-à-tête.

Draco opine et lance un regard d'excuse à sa petite amie. Je n'ai qu'une pensée. Draco va m'aider à me faire le meilleur ami de sa chère et tendre. J'en rirais presque.

Quand les lieux furent vidés, Draco m'invita à entrer. Je le remercie d'un regard et entre. Je m'assoie sur un fauteuil vert bouteille qu'il me montre. Je regarde le vestige de repas avec la chandelle au milieu de la petite table. Ah oui, je l'ai beaucoup dérangé. Et merde !

- Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps. Tu pourras faire revenir Miss Granger à toi. Excuse-moi d'être arrivé en plein dans votre rendez-vous galant.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Qu'avez-vous ?

- Je veux ton sort pour pouvoir parler le Fourchelang.

Draco pâlit avant de rougir. Et oui je suis au courant de son joli petit secret. Secret très bien caché à vrai-dire, mais j'ai mes sources. Et ma source est Draco lui-même. Mais comme je lui avais lancé Oubliette après l'avoir questionné sous Veritaserum, il ne s'en souvient pas, évidemment.

- Comment… comment avez-vous su ?

- Véritaserum Draco. Tu devrais vérifier ton thé.

Draco devient rouge de colère.

- C'est une bonne leçon parrain. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Pourtant je refuse de vous donner mon sort.

- J'ai sauvé ton âme, tu me dois bien cela.

- Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, vous seriez mort.

Sale gamin !

- Je suis ton parrain !

- Je suis votre filleul !

- Justement, je commence en me clamant, je partage mes connaissances avec toi, fais de même.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous mon sort ?

J'hésite. Mais je sais que si je ne lui donne pas la raison je pourrais dire adieux à son sort. Maudit soit-il d'être le seul à avoir réussit à créer ce sort !

- Pour savoir ce que Potter me répond lorsqu'il parle en Fourchelang.

- C'est pour faire chier Potter ?

- Oui.

- Ok, le sort est Fourchelang Accipio.

J'en reste bouche bée. Je savais qu'il voulait toujours emmerder Potter mais là… juste lui dire que ça fera chier Potter et il me donne la formule ! PARFAIT ! Je le regarde tout de même soupçonneux. Il soupire et me lance :

- Je te parle inlassablement en Fourchelang pendant ce temps tu lances le sort et tu verras que tu me comprendras.

J'opine et je commence à entendre des sifflements. Je fais un mouvement de poignet en murmurant :

_« Fourchelang Accipio »_

Je comprends alors ce qu'il dit :

- Vous me dites quand vous me comprenez je commence à en avoir marre de dire n'importe quoi. Et puis que dire n'est ce pas ? Aller, je peux chanter ! Mais pas sûr que vous apprécierez si vous commencez à m'entendre. Mais à entendre de l'extérieur cela doit être plutôt marrant non ?

Plein de sifflements qui…

- Qui te rendront sûrement ridicule !

Draco lève un sourcil avant de dire :

- J'avoue que je serais sûrement ridicule. Faites vous discret s'il vous plaît. Bon… c'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien revoir Miony donc… au revoir !

Je me lève et siffle une dernière fois à mon élève et filleul :

- Merci et au revoir Draco.

J'ouvre la porte et découvre Granger. Elle n'a rien entendu, j'en suis certain. Elle m'interroge du regard.

- Draco vous attend Miss.

Elle acquiesce et entre en trombe dans l'antre de Draco.

Je marche en faisant ma ronde. Potter va sûrement sortir en pleine nuit comme à sa grande et détestable habitude. Mais bientôt il sera à moi ! Son corps merveilleux sera à moi !

Justement en parlant du loup !

- Potter vous avez oublié l'heure du couvre feu ? Dix minutes donc… Dix point de moins pour Gryffondor. Cela me semble pas mal.

Il baisse la tête et rougit. Moi qui pensait qu'il resterait à l'infirmerie ! Même pas eu cette chance, ou malchance. Je pourrais peut-être user de mon nouveau talent sur lui, immédiatement.

- Potter pourquoi vous baladiez-vous ?

Il lève des yeux déterminés sur moi et siffle en Fourchelang :

- J'espérais vous voir Professeur. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de vous. Je vous hais !

- J'attends Potter, pourquoi ?

Bien évidemment je ne dois pas révéler mon nouveau don. Comme ça il dévoilera mille et un secrets à mes oreilles. Machiavélique ? Non, seulement pur Serpentard !

- Je ne me sentais pas très bien Professeur.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'infirmerie ?

- Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que pour ma jambe tout allait bien et que je pouvais quitter l'in...

- Je parlais de l'infirmerie parce que vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

Il baisse de nouveau sa tête rouge écarlate. Plus innocent et sexy que ce Gryffondor, cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas existé.

- Arrêtez de me demander ça ! Je voulais seulement vous revoir merde ! Siffle-t-il de nouveau en Fourchelang.

- Bon, laissons cela de côté pour l'instant. Potter, je veux une réponse ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a tant troublé lors de la répétition ?

Je vois Potter serrer les dents avant de parler dans la langue des serpents :

- Vos putains de lèvres sur les miennes ! Putain, c'est pas humain de vous désirer alors laissez-moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous vouloir alors arrêtez de me demander pourquoi j'ai pas bougé ! Vous étiez là… vos lèvres… je brûlais ! Quand vous vous êtes éloigné… GRR !

Le morveux me désire ?! Génial ! Je vais pouvoir le foutre dans mon lit plus facilement.

- Je n'aurai jamais de réponse n'est ce pas Potter ?

- Pas en anglais.

- Bien ! Vous avez droit à une heure de retenue que vous allez effectuer avec moi dès maintenant puisque vous êtes dehors après le couvre feu. Dans mes appartements, immédiatement !

Potter rougit et me suis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne vais tout de même pas lui sauter dessus maintenant ? Que faire ? Je vais essayer d'en savoir déjà plus sur ce qu'il aimerait que je lui fasse pour l'attirer dans mon lit. Cela sera un très bon commencement.

On arrive dans mes appartements et je lui fais voir un fauteuil aux couleurs argentées en face du mien, couleur vert bouteille. Il s'assoit et je sens sa surprise à plein nez. Il ne doit pas savoir ce qui lui arrive, le pauvre.

- Potter sachant que nous devons jouer une pièce de théâtre où nous jouons deux amants, j'aimerais mieux vous connaître.

Potter lève un sourcil interrogateur avant d'opiner.

- Bien. Vous vous doutez que je ne veux pas connaître vos couleurs favorites ou celle de votre caleçon mais plutôt comment devrait réagir votre amant face à vous.

Il devient si rouge que je suis certain qu'il va exploser ! Merde ! Il ne restera plus rien de mon fantastique futur amant !

- Euh… je… je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amant ni même de maîtresse. Et, à vrai dire, je n'aurai jamais de maîtresse puisque… les femmes et moi ça fait deux.

Gay, parfait !

- Je vois, je commence, mais… même pas une petite idée ?

Il me répond en Fourchelang.

- J'aime bien les hommes forts, oui, un homme comme vous. J'aimerais qu'il me prenne avec passion. Oulà, je m'égare !

Il reprend en anglais :

- Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Je comprends. Et pour votre première rencontre ? Je veux dire… il faut bien que quelque chose de spécial arrive pour qu'un de vous deux mette l'autre dans son lit.

Il semble songeur mais finalement me répond encore en Fourchelang. S'il continue, j'aurais les réponses à toutes mes questions et une putain d'érection difficile à cacher !

- Par exemple avec toi, j'aimerais tellement que tu poses une main sur mon genou en me murmurant « Et puis on n'a qu'une seule vie. » avant de me sauter dessus. D'emprisonner mes lèvres et je me porter jusqu'à ton lit. Je ne sais pas vraiment quels sont les gestes d'amour, mais je me laisserais faire. Avec une grande peur au ventre, mais je tiendrais bon !

Et merde ! Il veut vraiment que je lui saute dessus ! Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je pose une main sur son genou. Il tressaille et c'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçois de où est ma main. Autant réaliser un de ses fantasmes maintenant, non ?

- Et puis on n'a qu'une seule vie. N'est-ce pas Potter ? Alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie alors qu'on pourrait la vivre pleinement ? Tout est éphémère, il faut pouvoir saisir les occasions et ne plus les lâcher. Être courageux parfois.

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et il vient vers moi pour les sceller. Il s'accroche à ma nuque et je le soulève pour le porter jusqu'à mon lit. Il ne se débat pas et je sens son cœur battre horriblement fort. Sa langue a rejoint la mienne et je sens déjà mes pensées s'évanouir. Pourquoi est-ce si facile que de rendre un homme fou de désir ? Il est beaucoup trop sexy pour être normal, je suis bien trop attiré pour être normal. Sa main chaude et douce est bien trop près de ma peau et ça me brûle.

Je l'allonge sur le lit et le vois se tortiller. Il est simplement craquant. Il retire ses lunettes et les met sur la table de chevet comme si c'était un habitué. Mais ce sera la première et dernière fois. Le désir qui me ronge sera parti, enfin, et on sera tous deux enfin libres l'un de l'autre. Tout redeviendra comme avant. C'est pour ça que je laisse ma bouche errer sur son cou, sur sa mâchoire, sur son torse tant dis que je lui retire son haut. C'est pour ça que je laisse ma langue titiller un de ses tétons. Je prends ce délicat bout de chair en bouche et le suce avec passion. Oui, je suis passionné de son corps. Il gémit, et je crois que c'est le plus beau son que mes oreilles aient put entendre. Il est merveilleux. Il est tellement sexy. Il est tellement désirable !

Je descends sur son corps en sillonnant sa peau de ma langue. Il est si chaud. Mes mains ont déjà descendu son pantalon qui a disparu bien loin dans ma chambre. Où ? Je l'ignore. Comment ? Et Pourquoi ? Par ce désir ardent ! Je regarde avec convoitise la bosse que son boxer ne cache pas. Elle est tellement grosse ! Je frotte mon nez contre le renflement et je l'entends gémir plus encore. Il me supplie. Me supplie de baisser son boxer et de le prendre en bouche. Je laisse mon regard remonter sur son visage et je vois sa bouche ouverte, sa tête en arrière, son visage crispé. Bien trop beau. Il ouvre de grands yeux en sentant mes dents chercher l'élastique du boxer et ses émeraudes plongent dans mes yeux. Le désir brûlant qui les assiègent est bien trop grand pour la santé.

Je retire le boxer et regarde sa verge. Oui, elle est grosse. Je m'approche d'elle et pose mes lèvres sur elle. Un souffle coupé de la part de mon futur amant, bien trop beau. Je laisse ma langue la parcourir et des gémissements sourds accueillent l'initiative. Je souris cruellement et le prends entièrement en bouche pour entendre son cri. Oh oui ! Un cri strident de surprise et de pur plaisir. Je suis sûrement le seul qui a dû le sucer. Il lève sa tête et m'observe, je le sais, je le sens. Je le suce avec plus de force et ses gémissements et cris me remplissent de fierté. Il laisse ses doigts errer dans mes cheveux en m'imposant un rythme effréné. Je sens son pénis cogner contre ma gorge, c'est loin d'être désagréable. Je recule un peu tout de même, ce serait con que je m'étouffe. Il se crispe alors et je sais. Je sais qu'il va jouir. Il bégaye quelque chose et je sais qu'il essaye de me prévenir. Mais je veux le goûter entièrement. Je le laisse jouir dans ma bouche et j'avale sa semence. C'est amer, mais cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Il est bon. Je lèche une dernière fois sa queue avant de me relever. Il est rouge écarlate, je caresse sa joue.

- Tu es tellement bon.

Il rougit plus encore et regarde mon entre-jambe. En effet, j'ai un petit problème. Il me regarde et je vois la lueur de ses yeux, il est déterminé ! Il ouvre largement ses cuisses et je comprends le message ! Je lui fais signe de se retourner et je fais un signe de ma baguette pour me déshabiller. Je m'allonge sur lui et le lèche de sa nuque à son anus. Je l'entends haleter, c'est tellement excitant ! Je prends de nouveau ma baguette et de quelques sorts, le prépare à mon intrusion. Je me mets de côté, l'allongeant à mes côté. Je me surélève légèrement et lui écarte les fesses avant de le prendre doucement. Je l'entends couiner. Mon cœur se serre. Je n'aime pas faire mal à mes amants. Je sais que cette position est la moins douloureuse et la moins fatigante pour lui. J'attends quand je suis entièrement en lui qu'il bouge de lui même. Il attend quelques secondes avant de bouger et je le laisse agir sans faire un mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie. C'est le moment. Je bouge doucement avant d'accélérer de plus en plus vite en écoutant attentivement ses gémissements. Au bout d'un moment il est suffisamment excité pour que nous changions de position sans qu'il n'ait mal. Il se met sur le dos, ses jambes sur mes épaules et je ré-rentre en lui. Il gémit de plaisir et m'aide à accélérer mes mouvements. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arc-boute et me regarde droit dans les yeux en sifflant en Fourchelang « Je t'aime. » avant de jouir. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller en lui.

Épuisé, je retombe sur lui et m'endors en ayant seulement une dernière pensée.

_« Il m'aime, je suis dans la merde.»_


	5. POV Harry : Lorsque Ron Weasley aide

**Voilà la suite ! Alors j'adore ton terme Tania-sama ! Lemonosé ensemble ! XD Après je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews que je lis attentivement à chaque fois. Je sais que je ne réponds pas souvent mais c'est parce que… j'ai la flemme et que j'ai beaucoup de reviewers non anonyme. **

**Réponse à ma non review anonyme d'après ma revieweuse anonyme qui ne l'est pas. (--')**

_Lukas Black :_**_ En effet tu n'es plus anonyme mais… crotte quoi ! Si je mets pas Anonyme, regarde ce que ça fait ! XD Oui Sevounou (O_o) est dans la grosse merde et jusqu'au cou, mais pour la question du : "mais si il était moins buté…" si il n'était pas aussi buté dans ses conneries… il ne serait plus Sevounou !_**

**Remerciement à quelqu'un de très important ! ^^**

_Foret Interdite :** Un énorme remerciement à toi pour corriger tout mes chapitres. Je t'embrasse bien fort. ^^**_**_  
_**

**Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

**Punition**

**POV : Harry**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Mon cœur se serre lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Je lui ai avoué mon amour, mais il n'a pas pu le comprendre. Je regarde ce visage apaisé. Il est beau. Pas canon. Il a… un visage intéressant ! Mais pour moi, il est beau. Aucune grimace ne déforme son visage. Il est juste naturel. Je pose un index sur son nez le dessinant du doigt. Mon index s'égare sur sa bouche fine que j'ai embrassée, son cou, son torse, son ventre. Il est beau, oui, tellement beau. Personne ne pourrait comprendre sa beauté, jamais. C'est con d'aimer quelqu'un qui est tellement vieux qu'il était dans la même classe que vos parents. Mais j'emmerde le monde ! De plus les sorciers vivent bien plus longtemps que les moldus. Dumbledore en est une preuve vivante.

Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres et pose les miennes dessus sans hésiter. Je le sens, tout doucement, bouger contre moi. Je soupire de bien-être et me cale contre son corps. Je sens son odeur et essaye de la graver dans mon cœur, dans mon esprit et dans mon âme. Il est simplement divin. J'en tremblerais presque ! J'en tremble.

- Et merde.

Je lève un regard surpris sur le visage de mon tout premier et j'ose espérer, dernier. Mon amant pour l'éternité.

- Un problème amour ?

Et voilà. Je me sens déjà plus léger d'avoir dit ce simple mot : amour. Ainsi il sait. Il sait que je l'aime. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je commence à me crisper. Non, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur d'être rejeté, il m'a pris ma première fois en sachant que j'étais puceau, il m'aime.

- Putain, siffla mon amour en Fourchelang.

Je le regarde incrédule. Il avait compris hier donc et... lorsque je lui répondais... il comprenait. Il fronce ses sourcils en se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de faire. Je le regarde attentivement. Je ne veux pas que cela nous empêche d'être... un couple ? Oui.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je lui réponds dans le même langage.

Il me regarde avant de se lever. Aucun mouvement, geste de tendresse ? Pourquoi ? Je... je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Je sens ma vue se brouiller et je le regarde s'habiller en n'ayant pas le courage de l'en empêcher. Je serre les poings et rassemble mon courage pour lui demander d'une petite voix :

- Tu... tu regrettes ?

Il se réfléchit même pas avant de me répondre.

- Non...

Je suis soulagé !

-... J'ai adoré vous baisez. Bon, j'aimerais quand même que vous désertiez ma chambre. J'aime la tranquillité et je sens qu'avec vous dans les parages... C'est pas de tout repos !

La rage me gagne alors que je serre plus encore mes poings. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues et je me lève d'un bond. Il me regarde avec mépris et je sens mon monde s'écrouler. Où est la mort ? Où est cette faucheuse ? Pitié qu'elle vienne m'aider et qu'elle me fasse oublier ses mots, qu'elle me fasse partir de cet endroit qui me déchire. J'ai le cœur en lambeau !

- Pas de larmes Potter ! Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à un bon réveil, des beaux sentiments et un mariage ! Je suis un Serpentard et comme tout bon serpent qui se respecte, je prends ce que je désire avant de le laisser lorsqu'il ne m'intéresse plus. Les sentiments, ça rend faible, siffle-t-il en Fourchelang.

Je lève mes yeux ravagés par les larmes et le dévisage. Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Où est l'homme qui m'a fait l'amour avec passion ? Où est cet homme qui m'a rendu dingue amoureux de lui ? Où est cet homme fort qui peut m'épauler ? Mais où est-t-il bordel !

- Non. Sev... Non ! Pitié, ne fais pas ça !

Je me trouve lamentable. C'est odieux d'être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un. C'est odieux que je sois sur le sol à le supplier de me garder. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre ses robes noires entre mes doigts et les porter jusqu'à mon nez pour sentir son incroyable odeur, de le supplier jusqu'à ce que je tombe d'épuisement, de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon cœur et de l'aimer. Merlin sait comme je l'aime. Je n'arrive même pas à le haïr !

- Levez-vous Potter !

Je me lève en lui obéissant. Je veux qu'il me reprenne. Je le veux ! Je veux retrouver cet homme qui semble avoir disparu. Je l'aime bien plus que ce qui est censé être possible. Personne ne devrait aimer à en être à genoux. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et essaye de me rapprocher plus encore de lui. Il recule. J'avance. Il recule de nouveau. Je le fais reculer jusqu'au mur avant de me coller à lui. Je prends une de ses mains et la glisse le long de mon dos. Je prends sa nuque d'une main avant de l'embrasser. Il me répond avant de me rejeter. Il lève un index accusateur vers moi avant de hurler de toutes ses forces :

- Tu n'es pas mieux qu'une pute, maintenant déguerpis ! Je ne te veux plus ! Tu as compris maintenant ?!

Je prends mes affaires, essayant de ne pas m'effondrer. J'ai seulement voulu voir si l'homme qui m'avait fait voir le paradis avait disparu... Mais oui, il est partit. Il ne reste plus que ce salaud ! Il a tout gâché.

Je m'habille en vitesse et commence à me diriger jusqu'à la porte avant de me retourner et de hurler, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur mes joues :

- Tu as gâché ma première fois ! Je te hais !

Et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je suis parti. J'ai couru jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors avant de tomber presque inconscient dans les bras de Ron. Le reste est embrumé. La fatigue d'avoir trop pleuré sans doute. Ron me prend dans ses bras et il me balance d'avant en arrière en me berçant. Je commence à marmonner, les paroles dépassant mes pensées. Seule une phrase, terrible litanie :

- Il m'a jeté... Il m'a jeté.

Ron pose ses lèvres sur mon front et je sens des gouttes fraîches atterrir sur mon cuir chevelu. Je lève mon regard vers son visage et le vois pleurer. Ron pleure. Il pleure à cause de moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Je m'en veux. Il n'a pas à être triste à cause de moi.

- Harry... Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Et qui est celui que je vais Avada Kedavriser ?

J'ai un sourire triste avant de poser mes lèvres sur celles de mon meilleur ami. Aucun sentiment. Seulement un baiser de remerciement. Il est comme mon frère jumeau, j'ai toujours fonctionné avec lui ainsi et il fait de même avec moi. Juste un chaste baiser rempli d'amour fraternel et de remerciement.

- Rony, je... je ne suis plus... puceau.

Il lève des yeux incrédules vers moi et je sais pertinemment pourquoi. Je lui avais dis que je n'étais pas prêt et que je le ferais seulement si j'étais profondément amoureux de cette personne et que j'étais certain que c'était réciproque. Évidemment en voyant mon état, il est évident que la deuxième condition n'est pas respectée mais que la première parfaitement !

- Qui est ce salaud que je vais tuer !

Je baisse les yeux et recommence à pleurer. Je ne peux rien faire et Ron non plus. Que faire face à Sev... Snape ? Que faire face à mon amour. J'ai le cœur en mille morceaux mais je ne veux pas que justice soit rendue. Que faire ?

- Tu ne pourras pas le tuer.

- Tu l'as déjà fait pour moi ? Essaya de plaisanter Ron.

Je relève mes yeux embués de larmes vers ses yeux bleus et le serre plus fort dans mes bras avant de murmurer dans son oreille l'allongeant sur le lit pour l'empêcher de se lever lorsqu'il saura.

- Severus Snape.

Il essaye de toutes ses forces de se lever en hurlant et c'est à ce moment-là que je me bénis d'avoir mis un sort de silence juste avant d'entrer dans son lit.

- Je vais tuer ce bâtard pervers ! Quel salopard ! Il va être viré ! Je vais le suspendre par les couilles avant de...

Il s'arrête et me dévisage. Je ne devrais vraiment pas pleurer pour ce salaud. Je ne devrais pas être totalement contre ce que me dit Ron. Je devrais opiner et l'aider... mais j'en suis totalement incapable. Je suis bien trop amoureux de lui. Bien trop amoureux de lui pour vouloir le tuer. Même si le voir sera bien trop douloureux, je ne veux pas oublier les traits de son visage, la douceur de ses mains et si je ne le vois plus, je les oublierai !

Ron me supplie du regard alors je me lève. Il soupire et je vois ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Harry, il ne peut pas être impuni. Il n'a pas abusé de toi dans le sens premier du terme puisque c'était consenti et que ce n'était pas un viol mais... il a abusé de toi tout de même ! Il s'est servi de ton amour pour une partie de jambes en l'air !

- Je t'interdis de parler de ma première fois ainsi !

Je ne suis pas vraiment énervé contre Ron, plutôt contre moi-même. Mais je ne peux pas me hurler dessus. Je demande pardon intérieurement à Ron et hurle encore :

- C'ÉTAIT MA PREMIÈRE FOIS, MERDE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE L'INSULTER TOI AUSSI ! MÊME SI LE RÉVEIL ÉTAIT PLUS QUE DUR, ELLE ÉTAIT MERVEILLEUSE ! IL NE M'A PAS BAISÉ, MÊME SI POUR LE COUP J'AURAIS PRÉFÉRÉ, IL M'A FAIT L'AMOUR, MERDE !!!

- Pardonne-moi.

J'opine impuissant et éclate de nouveau en sanglots. Cela doit être dur pour Ron mais je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerai même si il m'a brisé. Maintenant que j'ai goûté la saveur du paradis prêt de lui, il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir après tout. Je soupire et secoue ma tête. Non, pour mes amis je ne tomberais pas aussi bas que le suicide. Je mourrai à petit feu face à la tristesse mais je ne mettrai pas délibérément mes jours en danger.

- C'est à moi de te demander pardon Ron. Il... Il est quelle heure ?

- Huit heures moins le quart. Hermione va nous attendre. Veux-tu qu'on lui... qu'on lui dise ?

- Non. Que le moins de personnes possible soit au courant.

Il acquiesce et on descend dans la Grande Salle après que Ron ait arrangé mon physique pour que l'on ne voie pas que j'ai pleuré pendant au moins une heure et que j'ai passé une nuit en dehors de mon dortoir. Malheureusement, tous les garçons du dortoir m'interrogent pour savoir avec qui j'étais toute la nuit. Normal. Je me contrôle pour ne pas pleurer et répond que cela ne les regarde pas avant d'avouer que c'est bien un garçon, puisque tous les Gryffondors savaient déjà que j'étais gay, mais que je ne dirais jamais qui. Ils me laissent enfin et Ron semble respirer de nouveau. Presque plus nerveux que moi. Hermione a vu le comportement particulier de Ron et hausse un sourcil. Je la regarde et lui fait signe que non de la tête et elle hausse cette fois les épaules. Merde ! Elle croit que je sors avec Ron ?! Non mais... je serais resté dans le dortoir ! Oui mais s'ils ne m'ont pas vu dans le lit, ils en ont conclu directement que j'étais sorti du dortoir et alors... alors on pouvait en effet penser que je sortais avec Ron. Mais... jamais je ne pourrai. C'est vraiment comme mon frère jumeau !

- Hermione croit que nous sortons ensemble, je déclare en murmurant et sortant de la Grande Salle allant dans un couloir toujours sans personne.

- J'ai besoin d'un déclencheur pour voir si Blaise serait jaloux et je pense que cela ferait sûrement enrager Snape si tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre alors... on pourrait faire semblant. Rassure-toi, je ne t'aime pas plus que de façon fraternelle ! Et j'aime énormément Blaise ! Je... ce n'est pas...

- Une tentative de drague. Je sais Rony. Je pense que tu as raison. Faisons semblant. Mais tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais...

- Me rouler de pelle. Idem. En public pas plus qu'un petit bisou sur la bouche comme d'hab'.

J'opine et soupire. Ron et moi sommes vraiment comme des jumeaux. On termine les phrases de l'autre et nous nous comprenons et nous soutenons toujours à cent pour cent. C'est pour cela que Ron m'en avait voulu en quatrième année. Il avait cru que je l'avais trahi, c'est compréhensible.

Ron agrippe ma main et entremêle nos doigts. Il me serre doucement dans ses bras pour me rassurer. Nous allons ainsi au premier cours, en commun avec les Serpentards, Potions. Même si Sev... Snape m'a interdit de venir en cours, je peux au moins y emmener mon "petit-ami" !

- Bonne chance Ron ! Je déclare en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, devant tout le monde, en le laissant s'éloigner de moi et entrer en cours.

- Puisque Monsieur Potter s'est déplacé... Potter entrez en cours !

Je le regarde et vois nettement la rage dessinée sur ses traits. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me voit, à part pour cette... cette nuit !

- Ryry, tu viens à côté de moi hein ? Me souffla Ron jouant son rôle à la perfection sous les regards ahuris de toute la classe.

J'opine et me mets à ses côtés avant de l'aider à sortir ses affaires. Bien évidemment je n'ai pas pris les miennes puisque je ne devais pas avoir cours.

- Je ne veux pas que des amours de passades dérangent mon cours, Potter vous vous mettrez à côté de... de Monsieur Zabini.

Je regarde Sev... Snape ! Je regarde Snape avec haine et me lève, mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, pas pour me déplacer. Je crie directement sur mon amant :

- Qui vous dit que c'est un amour de passade ?! Cela ne vous regarde pas, n'est ce pas ? Plus rien ne vous regarde si le nom Potter y est ! Allez au diable, j'aimerais vivre un amour ! Je ne cherche pas un amant, mais l'amour véritable, alors maintenant vous allez arrêter de me faire chier ou sinon... ou sinon je serais au regret de dire à Dumbledore que je n'ai pu retenir le sortilège de Mort ! Après avoir tué Voldy, je suis certain que je pourrais vous tuer en fermant les yeux. Pigé ?

Je me rassois et serre Ron dans mes bras. Un Ron qui semble totalement ahuri, tout comme tout le monde dans cette pièce, SNAPE, et non Severus, y compris ! Justement mon amant ouvre sa bouche avant de la refermer et finalement de faire comme si de rien n'était. Malheureusement, il ne continue pas lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il me lance :

- Potter ici !

- Ai-je oublié de mentionner que je n'étais pas votre chien ?

Il serre les dents en attendant que tout le monde parte avant de lancer plusieurs sorts sur la porte. Je grogne. J'aurais dû partir lorsque j'en avais encore la possibilité, quel idiot de Gryffondor !

- Maintenant que vous avez fait joujou avec moi, vous ne voulez même pas que je sois heureux ? Quel égoïste ! Je fais remarquer amer.

- Allez vous faire foutre Potter.

- C'est déjà fais ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Pourtant c'était hier soir ! Quel mémoire courte vous avez Professeur.

Je sais avoir beaucoup insisté sur le dernier mot, mais il le mérite. Il mérite d'être puni. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il soit puni par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je sais, c'est égoïste et abominable ce genre de pensées ! Mais que dire ? Je ne supporterais jamais que quelqu'un pose ses mains sur son corps, même pour le punir, l'engueule et le haïsse puisqu'il semblerait que c'est tout ce qui me reste de lui. Il ne me reste que la haine détestable, ses yeux remplis de colère. Je n'aurais plus jamais le droit au paradis avec lui. Je n'aurais plus jamais le droit de toucher le septième ciel du bout des doigts avant de l'atteindre avec force. Il me manque déjà alors qu'il ne m'a abandonné que depuis quelques heures.

Il se lève et tape des poings sur le bureau. Mes paroles ne lui ont pas plu ? Tant pis. Le blesser et tout ce qui me reste réellement.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous Potter ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir...

Un silence de ma part où je peux faire semblant de réfléchir un doigt posé sur mon menton, la tête légèrement relevée. Je touche mon cou où je sais qu'il y a sa marque.

- Oh je sais ! Je m'exclame finalement. Je me prends pour le jeune homme que vous avez baisé ! Baisé ! Si seulement cela avait été vrai, cela irait très bien ! Mais non. Vous m'avez fait l'amour ! Même si vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité en face, c'est un fait. Vous ne m'avez pas baisé, loin de ça même. Vous m'avez pris avec passion.

- C'est faux.

- Quel comportement avez vous avec ceux que vous baisez ?! MERDE ! C'est pourtant évident que vous n'avez pas mal agi pendant !

Il serre ses poings sur la table et je peux voir ses phalanges blanchir. Je le hais car je l'aime. Que c'est con ! Que je suis ridicule !

- Vous n'êtes pas mieux que moi Potter !

Hein ? Mais pour qui il se prend ! Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Je m'approche de lui sous un élan de rage, mon visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien.

- Qu'ai-je fais ?!

- C'est évident que c'est à cause de vous que j'ai commencé à venir vers vous ! Ce que vous disiez en Fourchelang...

- Vous n'êtes pas Fourchelang, ce qui veut dire que vous avez demandé le sort pour le devenir à Malfoy qui vous l'a donné pour savoir ce que je disais. Tout est entièrement de votre faute ! Et oui, je savais pour le sort puisque c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! Je l'ai gentiment donné à Malfoy ! Un joli cadeau pour démontrer à Hermy que je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi.

Je regarde ses lèvres. J'ai tellement envie...

- Je ne saviez pas. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si...

- Mais fermez-la ! Fermez-la et...

Et je l'embrasse. Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû ! Oui je ne devrais pas être sur son bureau à genou, légèrement plus grand que lui ainsi, alors que lui est contre moi derrière son bureau. Je soupire d'aise en l'embrassant plus profondément. Ron va me tuer ! Mais qu'importe, j'embrasse mon amour. J'embrasse celui qui a détruis mon cœur et qui le refera. Qui le fera autant de fois qu'il puisse le faire.

Je descends du bureau et commence à le déshabiller. Oui, je suis peut-être une pute. Oui, je le veux. Je ferme les yeux, une larme coulant sur ma joue. Non, je dois partir !

Je me lève et le laisse en plan. Il me fixe de ses yeux remplis de désir. Non, je dois le quitter immédiatement.

- Vous m'aimez encore ! Weasley... Vous n'aimez pas Weasley comme vous m'aimez !

Je serre mes poings au maximum alors qu'il se jette un sort pour se déshabiller complètement. Il s'approche de moi et je peux voir tout son désir. J'en tremble ! Il me sourit de cette façon sensuelle, non, je ne dois pas me faire avoir !

- Weasley n'arrive pas à vous faire trembler comme moi, n'est ce pas ? Vous faire trembler au point que vous seriez presque à tomber sous le coup du désir, sans même vous touchez.

Je ferme les yeux avec force pour ne pas le regarder s'approcher. Je sens alors ma main être prise par lui et être posé sur son pénis. Il n'a pas le droit !

- Est ce que Weasley vous désir autant que moi ?

Il m'embrasse et je sens de nouveau mes larmes couler sur mes joues. Il est odieux à faire ça !

- Est ce qu'il embrasse aussi bien que moi ?

Il pose sa paume sur mon membre déjà bien érigé et il me caressa doucement.

- Est ce que tu désires autant Weasley que tu me désires ?

Je ferme les poings plus encore pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le droit. Pas le droit !

Il pose sa main sur mon cœur qui bat la chamade et je suis obligé d'ouvrir les yeux pour croiser les siens beaucoup trop noirs pour ma santé. Il me fixe de ses yeux remplis de désir avant de me demander tout doucement, murmurant, susurrant, je ne sais comment qualifier sa façon de s'adresser à moi, tout juste divin, et j'en ai peur.

- Est ce que vous l'aimez réellement plus que moi ?

Je me décide à enfin lui parler. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules avant de lui donner un grand coup de genou dans les parties sensibles. Je le vois s'écrouler sur le sol. Ses sorts se rompent en un bruit sonore et j'ouvre la porte tout en lançant derrière moi :

- Ron, lui, ne me prend pas pour sa pute personnelle, que voulez-vous, j'aime ne pas être qu'un jouet sexuel Professeur.

* * *

_Voilà la suite qui a assez tardé, pardon._  
_Reviews ?_  
_Bisous !_  
_Zekiro_


	6. POV Severus : Lorsque le Choixpeau s'en

**Sans commentaire, j'ai pas posté depuis super longtemps ! --' Plus encore avec Contract Mauditmais en ce moment j'ai pas le temps de recopier la suite. Je le ferais sûrement dans le courant du Week-end. Ze vous aime !**

**Réponse à ma review que je ne peux plus vraiment qualifier d'anonyme :**

_Lukas Black :_**_ Oui Harry ne se laisse pas faire. Bon garçon ! XD Sev' va en baver. Cette histoire est loin d'être encore finie. *niark niark*_**

**Remerciement encore : ^^**

_Foret Interdite :** Un énorme remerciement à toi pour corriger tout mes chapitres. Tu es vraiment géniale. Je t'embrasse bien fort. ^^**_**_  
_**

**Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

**Punition**

**Chapitre 6 : Lorsque le Choixpeau s'en mêle.**

**POV Severus**

_« Ron, lui, ne me prend pas pour sa pute personnelle, que voulez-vous, j'aime ne pas être qu'un jouet sexuel Professeur. »_

Cela me fait mal, presque autant que le coup que j'ai reçu de sa part. Je ne l'ai pas suffisamment marqué. Et... Peut-être finalement a-t-il raison et que c'est de là que vient le problème. Je lui ai fais l'amour et je ne l'ai pas baisé. Oui, le désir partira définitivement lorsque je l'aurais baisé. Et alors là, je pourrais revivre une vie parfaitement normale, sans Gryffondor aux yeux verts et cheveux en bataille. Bientôt je serais débarrassé à vie de lui. Il ne me reste plus qu'a réussir à le baiser. Mais comme il m'aime toujours...

_« Ron, lui, ne me prend pas pour sa pute personnelle, que voulez-vous, j'aime ne pas être qu'un jouet sexuel Professeur. »_

Dans cette phrase, il n'avait pas avoué un amour pour le jeune Weasley. Mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que leur relation est très récente. Je l'ai finalement peut-être un peu marqué, mais si peu.

_« Ron, lui, ne me prend pas pour sa pute personnelle, que voulez-vous, j'aime ne pas être qu'un jouet sexuel Professeur. »_

Et Weasley qui le prend dans ses bras, maintenant, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde a l'air de trouver ce nouveau couple magnifique. Seul Monsieur Zabini a l'air d'accord avec moi, Harry et Weasley ne vont pas bien ensemble. Trop proches. Un amour impossible !

_« Ron, lui, ne me prend pas pour sa pute personnelle, que voulez-vous, j'aime ne pas être qu'un jouet sexuel Professeur. »_

Et pourtant... Et si...

- Severus, vous m'avez l'air préoccupé, me fait Minerva.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure à cette pensée. Oui, en effet, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, mais à qui la faute ? J'entends alors la voix du Choixpeau dans ma tête. Je regarde Harr... - Merde il s'appelle Potter, pourquoi je l'appelle toujours par son prénom ! - Potter pour voir s'il ne reçoit pas lui aussi le message. Non, aucune réaction.

_« Severus Snape vous n'êtes qu'un pur con mais c'est ça que j'aime chez vous ! »_

Je lève un sourcil avant de répondre mentalement :

_« Parfait, j'adore me faire insulter toutes les heures ! »_

_« Mais quand nous cherchons la guerre, il ne faut pas s'étonner de la trouver. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler. Je voulais vous rappeler d'un dialogue dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous souvenez-vous ? »_

Je ne cherche pas longtemps et met le doigt sur ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je répète, ses phrases toujours dans ma mémoire :

_« "Si je meurs demain, personne ne s'en inquiétera, on vivra mieux". Je connais quelqu'un qui en serait triste. Voulez-vous savoir qui ? Non, j'en étais certain. Je vais tout de même vous donnez un indice. C'est la personne que vous auriez blessée le plus. Celle qui pensait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vous pardonner. Faites comme je sais que vous le ferez, mais faites-le vite. Faites et ne vous inquiétez plus. Les larmes sont normales parfois. Cela n'est pas faiblesse. Cela est normal. Vivez heureux. »_

_« Je vois que le Maître des Potions apprend vite. Parfait. Je suppose que vous savez de qui je parlais en vous disant, la personne que vous auriez blessée plus. »_

_« Pourquoi parlez-vous de Potter ? »_

Je peux presque voir le sourire de ce sale bout de tissu. Je le hais !

_« Vous ne vous dégoûtez même pas un peu Severus ? Même pas un peu ? Vous avez pourtant jeté un élève qui vous aimait et, de plus, était vierge lorsque vous l'avez pris avec passion, pour reprendre ses mots. »_

_« Vous essayez de me faire culpabiliser ? »_

_« Non, je sais que cela ne servira à rien. Je vais même vous aidez à avoir l'occasion de le baiser. Vous allez bien suivre ce que je vous dis, compris ? »_

J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Le Choixpeau veut m'aider à me débarrasser de Potter indéfiniment et de le baiser ? J'ai bien entendu ?

_« Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez cher Choixpeau.»_

_« Parfait ! Lors de la répétition de ce soir, vous allez faire la scène où Harry et vous, vous vous retrouvez dans la voiture et que vous... vous êtes censés le faire. Harry va être réticent et Monsieur Weasley en parfait petit ami... risque de ne pas apprécier, vous allez lui murmurer certaines choses, prenez note... »_

Lors de la répétition du soir, Miss Granger nous demande de jouer la scène que le Choixpeau m'avait révélée. Ainsi, je me retrouve avec Potter en boxer, en sueur, dans la voiture. Il me regarde avec des yeux inquiets comme Rose devrait le faire pour Jack. Je n'aime pas que l'on fasse toujours semblant.

Je fais délibérément des erreurs suffisantes pour que Miss Granger nous demande de recommencer indéfiniment avant de demander une pause et nous invitant à répéter que tous les deux alors que les autres s'allongeraient un peu. Parfait ! Je resserre mon étreinte sur Potter et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu me manques. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire ça.

Harry ne se démonte pas. Et merde ! Je ne dois pas lui révéler que je regrette de lui avoir fait l'amour et non de l'avoir rejeter.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre connard, j'ai plus à vous croire. Et si je le pouvais, je ne vous approcherais pas.

- Mais tu ne le peux pas. Et avoue que si tu le pouvais tu ne le ferais pas. Un amour ça ne s'oublie pas facilement.

Harry a un sourire, mais non le sourire amical, réconfortant dont il a d'habitude, non ce sourire rempli d'amertume. Ce sourire affecté par une grande souffrance. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, un peu.

- Et les blessures non plus. N'est ce pas Severus ?

Et Harry appuie ses paroles en me donnant un coup dans mon entre-jambe. Pas de chance pour lui, le Choixpeau m'ayant prévenu, j'ai esquivé l'attaque.

- Je suis avec Ron maintenant, ne t'approche plus de moi.

- Pourquoi vouvoyer et tutoyer une fois sur deux ? Tu n'arrives pas à voir en moi ton amant d'une nuit ou l'horrible professeur ? Pourtant, tu devais savoir que c'était la même personne.

Harry frémit en entendant mes conjectures. Conjectures qui s'avèrent bien évidemment justes, puisque c'est le Choixpeau qui m'a tout avoué. Je touche le flan d'Harry de mon index et lui susurre à l'oreille :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est difficile de te voir avec Weasley.

- Lâche-moi.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point tu me manques.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Tu me manque tellement que je suis obligé de seulement devoir t'imaginer dans mes draps. Tu n'es plus là. Seulement un jour. Un jour, une nuit sans toi et tu me manques.

- Lâche-moi par pitié !

- Tu me manques beaucoup trop. Ton corps, ton cœur me manquent. Ton souffle, tes mains. Tu me manques tellement !

- MAIS LÂCHE-MOI MAINTENANT !!!

J'arrête mes gestes qui étaient devenus plus entreprenants. Il me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés avant de prendre mes lèvres avec force. Il me relâche et me gifle magistralement avant de sortir de la voiture, de courir avec ses affaires à la main et de s'éloigner le plus possible de moi.

_« Cela a déjà beaucoup avancé.»_ fit la voix du Choixpeau une nouvelle fois dans mon crâne.

_« Je ne trouve PAS ! Et puis, je pensais que vous deviez chanter dans mon esprit ! »_

_« Vous préférez que je chante ? »_

Je sais avoir un rictus ironique sur le visage avant de répliquer :

_« Bien sûr chanter,_  
_Vous pourrez ainsi narrer,_  
_La facilité que j'ai eue,_  
_Pour retrouver le joli petit cul,_  
_De mon amant d'une nuit,_  
_Qui est partit sans ses habits !_  
_Allez-y chanter,_  
_J'ai envie de rigoler,_  
_Allez-y narrer_  
_Cette histoire qui va finir par me tuer ! »_

_« Très beaux vers Severus ! »_

Non mais il se fout de ma gueule le bout de tissus moisi ! Je suis pas d'humeur, donc vaudrait mieux ne pas me chauffer ! Je ronge mon frein et continue mentalement :

_« Si vous admirez mes vers,_  
_Vous verrez bientôt l'Enfer,_  
_Car je suis certain que pour vous,_  
_Le feu vous rendra fou,_  
_Il ne restera plus rien du Choixpeau,_  
_Qui verra vite la mort de près ! »_

_« La fin ne rime pas ! Il faut que cela rime ! »_

_« JE VOUS EMMERDE ! »_

_« On ne parle pas, même mentalement, à un Choixpeau de mille ans ! Tu as suivi mes conseils et tu verras que cela payera. Crois-moi, je ne me suis jamais trompé._  
_Et si tu veux tout savoir,_  
_J'ose même croire,_  
_Que tout pourra être arrangé,_  
_Avant la fin de ce mois de Janvier._  
_Je dis oser,_  
_Car je veux seulement ne donner,_  
_Aucun faux espoir à un homme acharné._  
_Blesser est bon n'est ce pas,_  
_Mais parfois on regrette ça._  
_Avez-vous senti la culpabilité,_  
_Dans certains moments_  
_Très récents ?_  
_Monsieur Potter est notre Sauveur,_  
_Mais maintenant, qui aura assez de cœur,_  
_Pour le sauver à son tour,_  
_Et cela à cause de son grand amour ?_  
_La seule chose que tous détestaient_  
_Est que l'on ne sait jamais,_  
_Les sens cachés,_  
_Quand je commence à chanter. »_

Je reste ébahi devant la mélodie lente, pure, triste avec ces mots. Le Choixpeau. On peut le dire fou, on peut le dire stupide mais on ne peut simplement pas le dire inintéressant ou bout de tissu qui ne sert à rien. Ses vers font souvent l'unanimité devant tous. Ils sont toujours d'une justesse étonnante et ils ne prennent jamais partie. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne critique pas, j'ai été le premier à le savoir avec sa rime, Severus Snape le bourreau sans cœur, avait-il dit. Mais je sais qu'il a raison. Je ne suis qu'un sans-cœur. Et jamais j'en aurais un. J'ai blessé et je n'ai jamais été réellement blessé en retour. Les Maraudeurs, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'ai fait. J'ai réellement blessé, eux, ce n'était qu'humiliation. Blessé dans son amour propre, mais rien de plus.

- Professeur ? Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas Miss Granger. Il est parti avec ses affaires en courant. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue plus tôt ? Il est sûrement passé devant vous !

Miss Granger secoua négativement de la tête.

- Il est toujours dans la Salle Sur Demande, mais elle doit être en train de le cacher parfaitement. L'envie d'isolement d'Harry doit être bien plus forte que nos envies de le retrouver combinées.  
J'opine avant d'entendre, une nouvelle fois, la voix du Choixpeau.

_« Demande à tout le monde de sortir. Il est l'heure de finir la répétition. »_

- Je pense que tout le monde doit aller se coucher, Miss Granger. Nous avons tous cours demain. Et de bonne heure. Je vais essayer de retrouver Monsieur Potter et...

- NON ! VOUS NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE LUI ! hurla Ron

_« Il est au courant. Faites attention. »_

- Monsieur Weasley, je ne lui ferais aucun mal. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à votre petit-ami, vous pourrez de toute façon dire que c'est moi, preuve à l'appui – je ne suis pas assez naïf ou Gryffondor pour faire quoi que ce soit. Sortez tous MAINTENANT !

_« J'applaudis. Non, vraiment, très doué pour trouver de bonnes excuses. Ce parcours d'espion vous sert beaucoup à ce que je vois. »_

Tout le monde sort et je peux enfin grimacer. Bien évidemment, il a fallu que Potter dise tout à son nouveau petit ami ! Je hais ce Morveux au cul parfait.

- POTTER VEUILLEZ ME FAIRE L'HONNEUR DE VOIR VOS CHARMANTES PETITES FE...

_« A éviter. »_

- DE VENIR !

_« Mal rattrapé mon cher.»_

_« Je vous emmerde le Choixpeau ! »_

_« Pff ! Pensez : "Pour le salut de tous reviens-moi Harry." »_

Je me concentre donc sur les paroles du Choixpeau. Je ferme les yeux et énonce dans mon esprit la phrase du Choixpeau. "Pour le salut de tous reviens-moi Harry. Pour le salut de tous reviens-moi Harry. Pour le salut de tous reviens-moi Harry. Pour le salut de tous reviens-moi Harry. Pour le salut de tous reviens-moi Harry. Pour le salut de tous reviens-moi Harry."

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Harry endormit sur un lit, enroulé en boule, en boxer. Je souris doucement avant de m'approcher de lui.

_« Porte-le dans tes bras après un léger bisou sur le front et ramène-le dans son dortoir. »_

Je m'exécute et fais tout ce que le Choixpeau m'a dit de faire. Je rends Potter à Weasley et laisse le rouquin câliner son - mon amant - petit ami. Je rentre vite dans mes appartements afin de vomir. Bientôt tout sera fini. Bientôt j'aurais retrouvé Harry. Harry sera dans mon lit. Plus Potter, non, Harry pour l'instant.

* * *

_Voulez-vous toujours la suite ? _  
_Reviews ?_  
_Bisous ? _  
_Câlins ?_  
_J'ai besoin de chaleur, fait froid !!!!! XD_  
_Bisous !_  
_Zekiro._


	7. POV Harry : Va en enfer

**Voilà la suite. J'espère ne pas avoir troooop tardé. Je vous aime tous et merci de bien vouloir me faire un câlin Pacifica Snape Riddle Malfoy.**  
**Pas de reviews anonymes ! :'( XD)**  
**Enjoys avec cette suite qui vous fera hurler à la lune ! (mmh... Désolé Rem) ;)**

* * *

**Punition**

**Chapitre 7 : Va en enfer !**

**POV Harry**

Je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Ron. Je vois tout les garçons du dortoir qui nous regardent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. SUPER ! Dean s'approche de Seamus et lui dit doucement :

- Ils sont mignons hein ? Tu... t'aimerais pas vivre ça toi ?

Seamus me regarde avant de m'adresser un signe. Dean sursaute et rougit, et oui je suis réveillé ! Pas Ron sur qui je me suis endormi, mais moi parfaitement ! Et justement... pourquoi je suis sur Ron ? Je me souviens de m'être fait encore avoir par Snape avant de demander à la Salle Sur Demande de me cacher et de m'endormir. Je soupire. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

_« Il t'a ramené ici. »_

Je ne sursaute même pas en reconnaissant la voix du Choixpeau dans mon crâne. Snape, Severus, il m'a ramené. Il n'a pas profité de ma faiblesse. Il m'a ramené à Ron. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai tellement dans la peau ?! Je ferme les yeux et me love contre Ron faisant semblant de replonger dans le sommeil alors que je commence une conversation avec le Choixpeau.

_« Pourquoi m'a t-il ramené ? »_

_« Permets-tu que je chante la réponse ? »_

Je mets ma tête dans le cou de Ron afin de grimacer en paix. Les chansons du Choixpeau sont toujours philosophiques et on ne comprend pas toujours.

_« Parfait !_

_Ta question était de savoir pourquoi,_  
_Il dirait que tu as perdu ta foi._  
_Mais où est passé,_  
_La voix toujours révoltée ?_  
_N'est tu pas énervé ?_  
_N'est tu pas offensé ?_  
_Il ne t'a pas laissé !_  
_Lui faire confiance encore,_  
_C'est cela que te dicte ton cœur._  
_Mais vas-tu l'écouter ?_  
_Vas-tu faire preuve de lâcheté ?_  
_Vas-tu lui faire payer ?_  
_Je te connais._  
_Le Gryffondor qui n'a jamais peur,_  
_Celui qui a un grand cœur._  
_Le Gryffondor blessé_  
_Est celui qui va baiser.»_

Je reste stupéfait. Qu'est ce que le Choixpeau insinue par là ?! Je regarde le calendrier sur la table de chevet de Ron et vois le jour que l'on est. Aujourd'hui on a sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

_« Et devine qui va vous accompagner ? »_ m'interroge le tissu magique.

Je me fige. Non, Sev ne va pas...

_« Oh si ! »_ s'exclame le Choixpeau.

_« Et... Et alors ? »_

_« Alors je te conseille de prendre ta cape d'invisibilité et de rester là-bas jusqu'à vingt trois heures. Tu connais le bar Gay, la Luciole ? Tu t'y rends et je promets que tu auras la surprise de ta vie ! Oh, vas-y avec Ron Weasley. Lui aussi en sera ravi ! »_

Je fronce mes sourcils alors que Ron bouge contre moi. Le Choixpeau chantonne dans ma tête :

_« Je veux que tu ais,_  
_La vengeance que tu méritais._  
_Vas-y fonce ! »_

- Harry ? Tu as bien dormi ?

Je regarde mon petit ami officiel et opine en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de sourire. Il me sourit lui aussi et on entend des soupirs jaloux derrière nous. On est les meilleurs acteurs du monde ! J'entre-lasse mes doigts aux siens avant de souffler contre son oreille :

- Tu fais confiance au Choixpeau ?

- C'est une entité, il n'est pas censé avoir de jugement. J'ai suffisamment entendu Hermione le dire pour la croire, il n'a pas de réelle opinion. On peut le croire sans hésiter ! Il est en quelque sorte obligé d'influencer les sorciers à aller vers le droit chemin.

- Et si le droit chemin s'appelle La Luciole ?

Ron lève ses sourcils étonnés avant de m'embrasser doucement et de me serrer plus encore contre lui en chuchotant :

- Il veut que tu ailles à la boîte Gay ?

- Ouaip et avec toi !

- Ok. Ne disons pas non au Choixpeau. Je suppose que cela veut dire cape d'invisibilité et poirotage ?!

- Exactement mon amour !

On se sourit et se lève pour s'habiller. Cette journée sera longue !

La fin de journée terminée, Ron et moi attendons que la Luciole ouvre ses portes. Enfin, au bout de trois heures, on peut entrer au même instant qu'un homme qui titubait déjà. Lorsque l'homme passe l'entrée, un silence de mort l'attendit avant qu'une chanson commence sous les rires de tous :

_« Il est des nôtres,_  
_Il a bu son verre comme les autres,_  
_C'est un ivrogne,_  
_Ça se voit rien qu'a sa trogne !_  
_Ami Marcel,_  
_Ami Marcel,_  
_Lève ton verre,_  
_Et surtout ne le renverse pas,_  
_Ami Marcel,_  
_Ami Marcel,_  
_Lève ton verre,_  
_Et surtout ne le renverse pas,_  
_De frontibus,_  
_De frontibus_  
_Au nasibus_  
_Au nasibus,_  
_Du ventarium,_  
_Du ventarium,_  
_Au pissarium,_  
_Au pissarium_  
_et glou et glou et glou_  
_et glou et glou et glou_  
_et glou et glou et glou_  
_et glou et glou et glou ! »_

Je regarde Ron perplexe. Dès que l'on passe à côté de l'entrée, une musique nous correspondant commençait et apparemment tout le monde attend les nouveaux venus. Je passe malheureusement et on peut entendre :

_« D'accord, il existait,_  
_D'autres façons de se quitter._  
_Quelques éclats de verre auraient peut-être pu nous aider._  
_Dans ce silence amer,_  
_J'ai décidé de pardonner._  
_Les erreurs que l'on peut faire,_  
_À trop s'aimer._  
_Je t'ai volé ce sang qu'on n'aurait pas dû partager._  
_À bout de mots, de rêve, je vais crier :_  
_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._  
_Comme un fou, comme un soldat,_  
_Comme une star de cinéma._  
_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._  
_Comme un loup, comme un roi,_  
_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas,_  
_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça._  
_D'accord je t'ai confié tous mes sourires, tous mes secrets._  
_Même ceux, dont seul un frère est le gardien inavoué._  
_Dans cette maison de pierre,_  
_Satan nous regardait danser,_  
_J'ai tant voulu la guerre de corps qui se faisaient la paix._  
_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._  
_Comme un fou, comme un soldat,_  
_Comme une star de cinéma._  
_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._  
_Comme un loup, comme un roi,_  
_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas,_  
_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça. »_

Je sursaute en sentant la cape être tirée. Évidemment on s'est fait repéré. Mais le pire est que c'est Severus qui nous a enlevé la cape, alors que je me retourne vers lui et que la chanson continue, puisque je ne bouge pas.

_« Je t'aime, Je t'aime._  
_Comme un fou, comme un soldat,_  
_Comme une star de cinéma._  
_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime,_  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime._  
_Comme un loup, comme un roi,_  
_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas,_  
_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça. »_

Ron s'avance et me pousse étant maintenant là pour que sa chanson démarre. Justement, elle commence ! Mais seul le refrain se fait entendre alors que Ron sursaute :

_« J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur,_  
_Mais je n'ai plus les mots,_  
_J'aimerai tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur,_  
_Mais ces mots sonnent faux_  
_Je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois,_  
_Bébé pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas,_  
_Tu sais j'aimerai tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur,_  
_Mais je n'ai plus les mots.»_

Ron rougit avant de trébucher en mettant ainsi Snape -Severus- à l'emplacement idéal pour que sa chanson commence. Bien évidemment tout notre remue-ménage a attiré toute l'attention et tout le monde nous regarde et est très pressé d'entendre la chanson de Severus. Justement je lui lance un bref sort de confusion pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Je veux entendre sa chanson en entier !

_« 4 mots sur un piano,_  
_Ce que j'ai laissés,_  
_Quatre c'est autant de trop, je sais compter._  
_Quatre vents sur un passé, mes rêves envolés._  
_Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ?_  
_Ne le saurais-je jamais ?_  
_Cas très banal, cliché, dénouement funeste._  
_Trois moins deux qui s'en vont, ça fait moi qui reste._  
_Caresses, égards et baisers, je n'ai pas su faire._  
_Le partager me soufflait Lucifer._  
_Depuis je rêve d'enfer._  
_Moi j'aurais tout fait pour lui, pour un simple mot,_  
_Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ?_  
_Il était mon vent, mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau,_  
_Était-il trop beau, ou suis-je trop sot ?_  
_N'aime-t-on jamais assez ?_  
_Quatre jours, belles à pleurer, maigre résumé._  
_Cartes jouées mais la reine s'est cachée._  
_Quatre millions de silences, de regrets qui dansent._  
_Les questions, les soupirs et les sentences._  
_Je préférais mes absences._  
_Moi j'aurais tout fait pour lui, pour boire à son eau._  
_Que lui donne l'autre que je n'offrirais ?_  
_Il était mon vent, mes ailes, ma vie en plus beau,_  
_Était-il trop beau, ou bien nous trop sot ?_  
_N'aime-t-on jamais assez. »_

Je sursaute en entendant ma voix, la mienne ! Elle chante la suite, alors que l'horreur se peint sur le visage de Severus.

_« Vous étiez ma vie comme la nuit et le jour._  
_Vous deux, noués, filiez mon parfait amour._  
_Un matin vous m'avez condamné à choisir,_  
_Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux,_  
_Je vous laisse adieux,_  
_Choisir serait nous trahir. »_

La voix masculine, celle de Severus chantant magnifiquement bien ! Reprend :

_« Mais qu'aurait donc cet autre que je n'ai ?_  
_Ne le saurais-je jamais ?_  
_Le partager me soufflait Lucifer._  
_Depuis je rêve d'enfer. »_

La chanson est finie. Je m'approche de Severus sous les regards ahuris et lui fous une gifle magistrale, nos deux chansons se mélangeant dans un horrible capharnaüm. Enfin, je vais avec Ron au bar et commande des boissons. Je le vois, lui, qui commence à danser avec des jeunes hommes. Je m'en fous ! Je me tourne vers Ron et le vois se mordant la lèvre inférieure en regardant Blaise Zabini dansant, seul. Je souris et lui susurre à l'oreille :

- Va le voir. On oublie nous deux. Avec Se... Snape, ça fonctionne pas !

- Ok. Merci pour tout Harry.

Je lui souris alors qu'il va voir Blaise et l'embrasse. Le métis me regarde et Ron secoue négativement de la tête avant de tout lui expliquer avec de grands gestes. Enfin Blaise opine et l'embrasse avec force en l'emmenant dans un coin sombre. J'arrête de les fixer et le barman commence à me parler :

- Un autre verre jeune homme ?

- J'ai l'air si désespéré que ça ?

Il rit, il est beau. Bien fait à ce que je peux voir de là mais... mon cœur est à cet enculé.

- Vous avez l'air morose.

- Hum... je m'en doute.

- Un problème avec votre petit-ami, m'interroge-t-il intéressé.

- Je ne veux aucun ragot sur le grand Harry Potter.

Le barman opine avant de dévoiler une rangée de dents blanches.

- Cela veut dire oui. Je suis certain que votre ami va se rendre compte de son erreur. Et... je ne dirais rien ! Secret professionnel.

Je me laisse à rire avec lui mais reste évasif sur ce qui s'est passé avec Severus. Et surtout, je ne dis pas le nom de mon "ami".

- Laissez-moi réfléchir jeune homme, me dit-il. Votre ami vous a donc rejeté et je suppose que c'est après avoir bien profité de vous. Ainsi vous avez fait semblant de sortir avec votre meilleur ami, celui qui a embrassé le métis et je suppose donc à juste titre que l'homme que vous avez giflé, le Grand Severus Snape, est le profiteur de votre personne.

Je souris et opine. Finalement cela m'a fait du bien de tout lui dire !

- En tout cas, très joli remix de Quatre mots sur un piano.

Je ris et prend un autre verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Je sens alors un mouvement à ma droite et vois... Severus, bien évidemment !

- Vous êtes trop jeune pour boire Potter.

- Je pensais pourtant que dix sept ans été l'âge autorisé. Pff ! Après tout je crois que le plaisir de l'alcool est censé être moins grave que le plaisir de chair. J'irai me confesser !

Le barman rit en prenant un verre et trinque avec moi. Severus me lance un regard noir et un autre au barman.

- Vous êtes un inconscient Potter ! Raconter votre vie à tous et...

- Ta gueule.

Soudain le barman arrête de rire. Mouis, j'ai peut-être abusé en parlant ainsi à mon cher et grand amour. Je m'en fous ! L'alcool me rend moi maître de mes pensées et de mes actes. Même si j'en reste encore conscient.

- Pot...

- C'est pas comme ça que tu m'appelais avant.

- Potter arrêtez maintenant !

- Non !

Je me retourne vers lui avant de mettre ma main sur son entre-jambe. Bien évidemment il est bien réveillé. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire en bougeant mes doigts. Je l'entends commencer à haleter avant de gémir.

- En cet instant, tu as envie de m'appeler Potter Sev' ?

- Harry... S'il te plaît...

Je le lâche et passe une langue sur mes lèvres avant de boire ma boisson. Je lui prends le bras et l'emmène dehors. Il me regarde de ses yeux lubriques. Il me colle au mur avant de me mordre le lobe de l'oreille, de le sucer. Il commence à déboutonner son pantalon et j'essaye de le rejeter. Non, je ne dois pas ! Je me sens dessoûler doucement. Il attrape ma main et je hurle :

- Lâche-moi merde !

- Non ! Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde !

- NON ! Lâche-moi par pitié !

Severus secoue sa tête négativement avant de prendre mes lèvres sauvagement. Il ne va pas me violer ?

- Lorsque je t'aurais baisé, je serais débarrassé de toi pour toujours. Je ne te voudrais plus. Mon corps te voudra plus. Retire-toi de moi.

Je le regarde effrayé. Non, je ne veux pas ! La colère s'empare de moi et ma magie le repousse assez pour que je puisse prendre ma baguette et lui lancer un sort d'entrave. Je le colle au mur, face contre la paroi lisse. Je lui murmure à l'oreille alors que j'ouvre ma braguette et que je lui baisse le pantalon :

- À chacun son tour amour. Et avec ça, va en enfer !

* * *

_Voilà voilà. A-t-on envie de me tuer ? Je vois des mains se lever ! Alors je fais le compte... Soixante, à désolé, Soixante et un... Plus encore ? Ah bah oui, deux mains chacun ça fait beaucoup.... --'_  
_Reviews ?_  
_Suites ?_  
_Zekiro._


	8. POV Severus : Briser un ange

**Voilà la suite que tout le monde attendait avec impatience ! (ne faites pas semblant, je le sais ! XD) Pour répondre aux questions, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres encore. Pas mal je pense. Il faut que na na fasse ça, puis après qu'il se passe ça et ça et encore ça... mouis pas mal de chapitres encore ! (j'espère que ça vous dérange pas que c'est pas bientôt fini)**  
**Après je demande un grand pardon à mon Sevou pour la scène CHOQUANTE de cette suite donc pour les âmes sensibles… préparez vos mouchoirs ou descendez un peu le chapitre, quand vous voyez : OH MON DIEU ! PROFESSEUR ! QUI ? MON DIEU, QUI ? Vous êtes arrivé à destination et vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture. XD Même si pour le coup vous ne comprendrez pas pourquoi Sev' est si gentil avec Harry… Bon, pas grave ! Y'aura explication dans d'autres chapitres.**  
**Bon c'est pas comme ça mais… Enjoys mes ami(e)s ! ;)**

**Et encore un grand merci à **_Forêt Interdite._

* * *

**Punition**

**Chapitre 8 : Briser un ange**

**POV Severus**

- Chacun son tour amour. Et avec ça, va en enfer !

Non, il ne va pas me faire ça ? J'essaye de me débattre mais je suis entravé. J'essaye de hurler mais rien. Il a dû me lancer un sort de silence. Je me sens ridicule, honteux, moi, face au mur froid, le cul en arrière prêt à me faire violer. Je sens des larmes couler sur mon visage. Je ne devrais pas. C'est juste ce qui devait arriver. J'avais mal compris le Choixpeau. Il avait dit : je te donnerais l'occasion de baiser Potter, non que j'allais le baiser. Et finalement, c'est moi qui vais me faire avoir.

Je sens une bouche sur mon épaule dénudée. D'un sort il m'a tout enlevé. J'ai froid. Tellement glacé, mais pas seulement à cause de la température extérieure. Je vais me faire violer. Je l'ai peut-être mérité finalement. Moi qui avais dit que personne ne le méritait, j'ai menti. Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça devait finir. Qu'il me prenne avec haine. Même si je ne le veux pas.

Une langue chaude sur ma peau me fait frissonner et soudain quelque chose de bien trop gros me déchire les reins. Et des pleurs. Un rythme effréné, mais ses pleurs. Mes larmes se sont figées pour mieux s'écouler en entendant ses sanglots. Je l'ai brisé. C'est le juste retour des choses. Le retour fait mal, tue presque, mais le retour est mérité.

Mon corps se cogne contre la paroi lisse et je gémis de douleur. Finalement j'ai retrouvé ma voix ! J'essaye de tourner la tête et je peux le voir les yeux fermés avec violence, les larmes coulant sur son si beau visage. Je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué ce si bel ange en le brisant. J'ai brisé un ange.

Finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes il éjacule en moi avant de se redresser et de retirer le sort d'entrave. Je tombe au sol. Harry me regarde de ses yeux noyés de larmes avant de siffler tout bas :

- J'espère que cela t'as plu. Moi pas. Tu avais sali ma première fois. Chacun son tour. Chacun son tour Snape !

Je le regarde et essaye de me remettre debout pour le réconforter. Je suis con, je devrais lui en vouloir du sang, de mon sang qui s'échappe de mon anus, mais c'est ce que j'ai voulu. J'ai voulu de la sauvagerie. J'ai voulu de lui et je l'ai brisé. Finalement, qui était le plus pathétique d'entre nous ? Peut-être pas lui.

- Adieu.

Et il part. Et je n'ai rien pu dire. Je le regarde s'éloigner sans moi, partir avec peut-être encore la trace de mon contact sur lui. Le sien est gravé en moi. Me laver me servira à rien. Je me sens sali mais pas pour ce qu'il pense. Je ne suis pas sali parce qu'il m'a fait mais plutôt par le retour. J'ai brisé un ange et l'ange est devenu un homme. Un homme avec ses faiblesses, ses défauts, un être mortel, un être qui devait se dégoûter. L'ange est mort. Et c'est moi qui l'ai tué ! Je suis un monstre, ou quelque chose assez proche de cela.

- OH MON DIEU ! PROFESSEUR ! QUI ? MON DIEU, QUI ?!

Je regarde Blaise qui s'approche de moi sans faire un geste. Je ne suis pas beau à voir. Qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Il se retourne vers la boîte et je vois Weasley. Oh non ! Je mets mes mains devant mon visage et je m'entends sangloter. Cela arrive si peu de fois ! La dernière fois avait été le jour où ma mère était morte, lorsque j'avais sept ans. Il y a vingt sept ans que je n'ai pas laissé une larme couler sur mes joues. Il est arrivé et tout à basculé. Et j'en pleure. Je me hais tellement !

- On va vous aider Professeur. C'est moi qui ai gardé la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, je vais vous mettre dessous et on va vous lancer Mobilicorpus d'accord ?

J'opine à Weasley et je le vois lever sa baguette vers moi et mon corps est plus léger. Il met la cape de Harry sur moi et je commence à pleurer silencieusement. Son odeur. Elle est tout de lui. Et cette cape sent tellement son odeur. Il m'a violé. Et moi... je l'aime. Oh, oui maintenant je le comprends. Tellement. Je l'aime bien plus que les mots ne peuvent exprimer ce que je ressens. Je me suis fais violer par l'homme que j'aime. Par cet ange que j'ai sali par mon comportement et par le geste qu'il a dû faire pour m'ouvrir les yeux. Dans mon esprit je commence à essayer de trouver des solutions. Des solutions qui se résument toujours par ma mort. Lorsque je serais mort, l'ange retrouvera peut-être ses ailes à nouveaux ? Peut-être que le blanc virginal pourrait être la couleur de sa robe. Son âme ne serait plus d'un noir ou d'un gris sali. J'en suis certain. Mes larmes se calment et je soupire doucement. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir et avant je lui avouerais mon amour. Je lui dirais qu'il est pour moi toute ma vie. Que pour moi il est la lumière, le soleil dont les humains ont besoin. Je lui dirais que pour moi il est bien plus pur que ce qu'il croit. Je lui dirais qu'il faut pardonner l'homme amer et sans cœur que je suis pour ne voir que l'homme éperdument amoureux de l'un de ses élèves. Je lui dirais que je suis désolé. Je vais lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Je vais lui faire comprendre que mes derniers mots ne sont pas mensonges. Que je suis heureux de mourir en ayant pour dernière vision cet amant de deux nuits. Que j'ai été l'homme le plus comblé de tous à être possédé pour ma première fois cet amant magnifique qu'il est. Et que même si je n'avais pas voulu de cela ainsi, que j'étais heureux que ce soit lui qui ait eu ma première fois. Je ne me sens pas comme Roméo & Juliette mais je crois qu'ils ont eu raison en quelque sorte. Sans amour, on meurt. Et je ne suis pas comme Rose. Je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre loin de mon amour, même si cette existence est pour lui, même si c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Et j'espère de toute mon âme que Harry sera comme Rose et non comme Juliette. Se tuer pour moi serait ridicule de plus que ma mort pourrait porter son nom. Pas que je lui en veux pour quoi que ce soit ! Je vais mourir, j'en suis heureux. Je pourrais retrouver ma meilleure amie et son horrible mari. Mais après tout, sans eux deux je n'aurais jamais connu ce si court bonheur avec leur fils. Je l'aime. Et il me manque. Dans mon corps il reste encore une trace de lui et j'en suis heureux. Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait prit. Je lui ai prit sa vie alors pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose de moi ? Je l'ai mérité et je mérite la mort que je me planifie. Seulement une balle en pleine poitrine. Seulement l'arme qu'aura Pansy Parkinson dans la main. Je me jetterais sur cette balle et j'en mourrais doucement. J'aurais le temps de lui avouer mon amour et toutes mes folies avant de partir de ce monde avec son visage heureux en dernière image. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans lui maintenant ? Je l'ai dans la peau et je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir.

- Nous sommes arrivés Professeur Snape, me fait remarquer Weasley, Monsieur Ron Weasley, en enlevant la cape de Harry. Son odeur me manque.

- Bien, je... Je vais... J'y vais.

À peine je fini cette phrase que Monsieur Zabini fait un mouvement de la baguette me rendant mes vêtements. Je le regarde et il s'approche de Monsieur Weasley prêt à l'embrasser avant de se retourner vers moi et de lancer à son amour :

- Je m'occupe de lui. Toi essaye de retrouver Potter. On se revoit demain Ron.

Le rouquin opine avant de partir vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je vois le regard triste du Serpentard. Je m'arrête et il se stoppe lui aussi. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux afin de lui dire :

- Cours le rattraper et embrasse-le idiot !

Il n'hésite même pas avant de courir vers son Gryffondor et de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec passion. Une larme coule sur ma joue et je m'empresse de l'effacer. Monsieur Zabini revient vers moi et me fait :

- Pardonnez-moi professeur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour vous de nous voir moi et Ron ainsi, n'est ce pas ?

Il ne dit pas les mots viol, seul, bonheur pourtant je les aurais mis moi. J'aurais dit sans sourciller : Après ce viol vous ne devez pas apprécier de nous voir avec Ron en plein bonheur alors que vous vous êtes seul. Oui, je suis seul. Mais je suis moins brisé que celui qui m'a violé. Alors, je m'en fous. Je m'en fous de tout.

- Savez-vous qui vous a fait cela professeur ?

- Oui.

Monsieur Zabini s'arrête dans son élan. Oui, il ne devait pas penser que je savais qui m'avait fait cela. Mais si et je ne dirais pas un mot à ce sujet. Je défi Zabini du regard et il secoue sa tête avant de lever un sourcil alors que nous entrons dans mes appartements :

- Vous ne voulez pas me dire qui n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne dirai rien à personne.

- Pourquoi ? me demande t-il

- Tout simplement parce que… parce que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute.

Monsieur Zabini qui avait commencé à me faire couler un bain s'arrête dans ses gestes. Il retourne son visage furieux vers moi et je sens mon sang bouillir. Il n'a pas à être furieux contre moi, je suis toujours le professeur ici !

- Comment osez-vous dire ça ! Il vous a violé et vous ne voulez rien dire ?! Il est à Poudlard c'est ça ?! Je vous hais ! J'ai promis à Draco qu'il ne vous arriverait jamais rien ! J'ai promis, je dois savoir !

Je le regarde incrédule. Pourquoi avoir promis ça à Draco ?

- Il vous prend considère son père ! Malheureusement il ne peut pas être partout à la fois et comme sa petite amie refuse qu'il aille en boîte pour vous surveiller, c'est moi qui devait le faire ! Et j'ai tout foiré ! On vous a fait le pire outrage et j'ai rien pu faire ! Je vous hais !!!

Je me lève et prend Zabini dans mes bras alors qu'il se débat et tape contre mes épaules. Il pleure de rage avant de se calmer et de me regarder, gêné. Il murmure :

- J'aime Ron. Draco est comme mon frère et… j'ai promis que la deuxième personne qu'il aimait le plus soit toujours hors danger, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Dites-moi qui vous a fait ça. Et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui arrive d'ennui.

- Je peux répondre à ta deuxième interrogation mais je ne te dirai rien sur son identité.

Zabini opine avant de souffler :

- C'est tout ce que j'aurais n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Dites. Pourquoi vous le protégez ?

- Parce que je l'aime.

Zabini relève sa tête vers moi et je peux voir sa perplexité. Je me sens honteux, oui, personne ne devrait tellement aimer qu'il sent avoir sali celui qui l'avait violé. Pourtant je sais que j'ai sali Harry lorsqu'il m'a… eu. Chacun son tour a-t-il dit, mais il a faux. Je l'ai sali deux fois. Et de deux manières différentes et toutes deux mesquines au possible. J'ai été un pur monstre. Je suis un pur monstre.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-il fait ça ?

- Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Monsieur Weasley saurait de qui je parle !

- C'est Harry n'est ce pas ?

Je lève ma tête soudain et je croise le regard déterminé et sûr de mon élève. Je secoue ma tête avec violence de droite à gauche, il ne doit pas savoir.

- C'est Harry. Ne paniquez pas Professeur, je ne dirai rien à personne. Je ne dirai rien à Ron non plus. Juste entre vous et moi. Ok ?

J'opine et il me déshabille d'un coup de baguette et m'aide à me laver avant de me donner les potions dont j'ai besoin. Lorsque je m'allonge parmi mes draps je soupire de bien être avant de lui dire, sérieux :

- Vous feriez un bon médicomage Monsieur Zabini. Rentrez bien dans votre dortoir. Je peux me débrouiller maintenant. Ne m'obligez pas à vous mettre une retenue.

Zabini sourit avant de se lever et de partir. Je soupire et me rappelle de la chanson de Harry :

_« Je t'aime, Je t'aime._  
_Comme un fou, comme un soldat,_  
_Comme une star de cinéma._  
_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime,_  
_Je t'aime, je t'aime._  
_Comme un loup, comme un roi,_  
_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas,_  
_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça.»_

Dorénavant cela ne doit plus être le même refrain. Il ne peut m'aimer encore après ce que l'on a fait. Je n'arrive pas à dormir alors que sa voix me chante encore et encore ce refrain. Moi aussi je l'aime comme un fou comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma, comme un loup comme un roi et surtout comme un homme que je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis un monstre car seul un monstre peut détruire un ange.

_« J'ai tout raté. »_

Voilà ma dernière pensée avant de dormir.

* * *

_J'adore ces chapitres-là donc je les ai vite postés et puis cela n'arrive pas souvent et j'avoue être de bonne humeur !^^_  
_Voili Voilou j'espère que cela a plu ? J'ai eu droit à quelques larmes ? XD_  
_Zekiro._


	9. POV Harry : Souffrir

**Voilà une suite assez courte et assez noire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous rassure ça fini super bien ! XD (je sais que cela n'a pas l'air évident avec mes suites. --') Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster très souvent en ce moment car j'ai mon brevet blanc. **

**Ma revieweuse pas anonyme voilà ta réponse :**

_Lukas Black :__** J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas. En ce moment je lis pleins de fictions assez noires alors je me suis un peu éclaté. XD Bonne lecture !**_

_**Enjoys ! ;)  
**_

* * *

**Punition**

**Chapitre 9 : Souffrir**

**POV Harry  
**

Je suis qu'un connard. Personne ne mérite ce traitement. Et j'ai osé faire ça, je ne suis qu'un bâtard, un connard mais pardessus tout un violeur. Azkaban et les Détraqueurs, ça serait une punition bien trop indulgente pour mon acte. Je me dégoûte. Un monstre n'est même pas moi. Et lorsque Ron m'a demandé où j'étais passé, j'ai pleuré. Je suis qu'un salaud. C'est pas à moi de verser des larmes. Et j'ai cours de potion avec Snape, aujourd'hui, en première heure. Hier je n'ai rien fais. Je suis resté au lit et je n'ai rien voulu dire à Ron. Mais je suis certain qu'il sait. Il a retrouvé Snape - Severus, je peux au moins l'appeler ainsi après ... ça - et il l'a ramené à Poudlard avec l'aide de Blaise. Lui, il le sait. Je reconnais les regards qu'il me lance. Ce d'un profond tristesse. Et puis à chaque fois que je lui lance un regard, il détourne le sien vers Severus. Le message est clair, il sait tout. Il n'a rien dit à Ron, mais je suis certain qu'il s'en doute. Hermione aussi. Cela se voit seulement aux larmes qu'elle a essayé de retenir. Draco a tout dût lui dire sur le problème Fourchelang se qui avait entrainé que je sois dans le lit du parrain du platine avant de violer mon cher amant. Bien sûr Severus a dût se plaindre au blond en l'engeulant et lui disant qu'il aurait pu le prévenir que le sortilège n'était pas une de ses inventions. Et donc Hermione pleure la nuit en se lamantant surement du faite d'avoir un ami violeur. Sauf si c'était pour autre chose ...

- Harry, tente Hermione en posant un bras sur mon bras. Je voulais t'expliquer mes pleures et ...

- C'est à cause de cette histoire avec Severus et moi c'est ça ? Je m'en veux tellement Miony ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire ça mais ... j'étais tellement en colère contre lui parce qu'il m'avait jeté après m'avoir dépucelé que hier ... à cette putain de boite gay ... oui j'ai pas résisté. Je me sens comme un monstre ! J'en suis un ! Seul un monstre peut violer la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde !

Hermione me regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Ah bah non, c'est pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Oups !

- Tu as fais quoi ?!

- Heu ... Tu voulais me dire quoi Miony ? J'interroge gêné.

- Je suis enceinte mais ton problème est bien plus gros que le mien !

Je regarde le ventre de mon amie ahuri. Y'a le bébé de la fouine dans le ventre de MON amie ?! Je vais le tuer ! Hermione doit voir la lueur dans mon regard car elle lance en sifflant, menaçante :

- Tu touches à Draco et c'est à moi que tu auras affaire et je te rappelle que j'ai bien plus de connaissance que toi dans les sortilèges et enchantements. Fais gaffe à ton petit cul mon cher ! Maintenant dis moi plutôt ce que tu as fais avec ta bite !

Dire que je suis choqué par les paroles de mon amie serait un euphémisme. Comment peut elle utiliser des mots si cru ? La grossesse la rend t'elle perverse et totalement sans aucune barrière du langage ? Mon Hermy allait partir pour neuf mois ? Non, pitié qu'on me rende ma Gryffon maternelle avec un coeur et des paroles réconfortantes !

- J'ai ... j'ai en quelque sorte violé mon amant d'une nuit appelé Severus Snape actuel professeur de potion à Poudlard et je me dégoûte totalement et je veux me tuer et ...

- Ose te tuer et je ferais un massacre. Tu ne veux pas avoir de mort sur la conscience n'est ce pas ?

Je secoue négativement de la tête avant qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Elle est enceinte de combien de temps pour être d'un coup maternel et affective et cinq secondes avant prête à mordre ? Et moi qui ne pense qu'aux états d'âmes de ma meilleure amie au lieu de lui. Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais !

- Je ne me suiciderais pas Hermione. Je le promets. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Miony relève sa tête brune avant de poser une main sur son ventre gonflé. Elle le caresse d'un doigt avant de souffler :

- On va voir comment il réagit en cour, on attend et on avisera. Harry, l'aimes tu ? Vraiment !

- Plus que tout au monde. J'ai été pris de folie ! Ce n'est pas une excuse mais ... c'est arrivé.

Hermione opine et on va en cour après avoir mangé à la Grande Salle. Nous entrons en cour de potion, moi, Ron et Hermione avant de nous assoir à nos places, Ron aux côtés de Blaise et moi cherchant une place. Je vois alors Draco se lever pour me laisser la sienne près d'Hermione. Je le regarde et siffle en Fourchelang :

- Pas la peine. Je vais m'assoir au premier rang, je n'ai plus que ce choix. Merci quand même.

Draco se rassit au près de sa petite amie et opine. Je vois alors Hermione lui chuchoter quelques paroles avant que Draco l'attire à elle et la prenne dans ses bras. Il l'a relâche et toujours son ventre d'un index. Il semble heureux du bébé qui naitra de leur union.

A peine je m'assois au premier rang que la porte de la salle s'ouvre. Mais non comme d'habitude avec un bruit de fracas, mais doucement, presque craintivement. Je lève mes yeux vers ceux onyx de mon amant de deux nuits. Je sens alors des larmes me brûler les yeux. Je serre furieusement ma mâchoire et les empêche de couler. La culpabilité ne me sauvera pas.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 321, fait la voix quelque peu brisé de Severus.

A-t-il pleuré à cause de moi ? Combien de fois s'est-il lavé pour effacer toute trace de moi ? Combien de fois m'a t-il maudit ? Combien de larmes ont coulés ? Combien de cauchemars l'ont assaillit dans la nuit après moi ? Combien de suppliques a t-il émie avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience de la tristesse et du désespoir ? Combien de fois a-t-il revécu notre dernière rencontre ? Combien d'insultes sont sortit de ses lèvres pour venir jusqu'à moi et essayer de me toucher ?

Je prends un parchemin et prends quelques notes avant d'aller chercher les ingrédients demandés. Je le sens, ses yeux sur moi. Pourquoi ? Je tourne ma tête et croise ses onyx, je frissonne et me souviens de l'étroitesse de son antre. Je me redresse et part en courant du cours pour vider le peu que mon estomac avait bien voulu accepter. Je me glisse le long de la porte de la cabine des toilettes et recommence à sangloter. Quels horribles pensées, je me dégoûte ! J'entends alors le choixpeau dans mon crâne :

« Pourquoi t'en veux tu ? Tu ne devrais pas. Si, tu devrais mais pas à ne plus supporter de le regarder. C'était une erreur, tu n'as même pas aimé le faire ! J'étais dans ton esprit et ... »

Je regarde le plafond et cri de toutes mes forces :

- TU ÉTAIS LA ET TU NE M'AS PAS EMPÊCHE DE FAIRE ÇA ENCULÉ ! VAS TE FAIRE METTRE ET ME SOÛLE PLUS AVEC TES PAROLES A LA CON ! JE L'AIME, JE L'AIME A M'EN TUER ET JE L'AI ... MAIS QU'AI-je fais ?

Je m'étais redressé lorsque j'avais commencé à hurler mais maintenant je m'effondre de nouveau. C'est anormal de souffrir de cette façon. Comment on peut laisser quelqu'un faire ça, rester en spectateur et presque applaudir lorsque tout est fini et qu'il ne restait plus que la haine envers nous ? Comment ?

- Harry ! Harry réponds moi, c'est Draco ! Ouvre la porte, je t'en supplie ! Siffle une voix en Fourchelang.

Je regarde ma baguette et fais apparaitre une lame de rasoir grâce à elle. Je touche la lame et la fait passer sur mon poignet avant de laisser le sang rougir ma peau et le sol. Se scarifier, j'ai toujours été contre. J'ai toujours trouvé cela totalement idiot. Mais qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Je vois le sang couler jusqu'à Draco. Oui, j'entends son souffle se couper avant d'hurler en Fourchelang, de toutes ses forces :

- HARRY OUVRE LA PORTE ! FAIS PAS DE CONNERIE !

- Trop tard Dray. La connerie est faites. Tu n'as pas retrouvé un Snape titubant samedi ?

- Harry, s'il te plait. Tout peut s'arranger.

Je ris doucement. Un rire fou, oui je sais que je deviens fou et j'avais promis à Hermione. J'ai promis de ne pas me tuer, mais pas de ne pas me faire mal. Cette douleur n'est rien comparé à celle que j'ai dû faire à mon unique amour et la blessure à mon coeur.

- Harry, on arrangera tout, je t'en supplie, ouvre la porte ou sinon je devrais demander à Severus de venir.

Je me fige et ouvre finalement la porte. Draco se jette sur moi, guérit mon poignet d'un sort avant de me gifler. J'ai raté un épisode !

- La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça, j'irai chercher Severus tout de suite ! Entendu ?!

- Bien. La prochaine fois je ne le ferais pas devant toi.

- Harry ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Hurle Draco en me prenant par le col de ma robe.

- J'ai fais bien pire que ce que tu peux t'imaginer ! J'ai le droit de me punir !

- JE SAIS CE QUE TU AS FAIS TRIPLE IDIOT ! Sale Gryffondor qui ne veut l'aide de personnes.

Je regarde Draco étrangement. Cette dernière phrase, murmure, pourquoi était-elle là ? Je ne comprends pas. Draco me fait me lever et m'enlace gentiment. Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue et la tape affectueusement. Il rit devant mon air, que je devine hébété.

- Je dois bien faire attention au parrain de mon bébé non ? Enfin, si tu veux bien être le parrain de mon bébé Harry.

Je prends Draco dans mes bras et c'est ainsi que Severus nous trouve. Il serre des poings et s'en va. Je regarde le couloir vide. Il est partit. Il est partit sans moi, je l'ai sali, je l'ai trahis et maintenant, il croit que je l'ai trompé. Je rouvre la porte de la cabine et vomi de nouveau. Je m'entends sangloter et je fais apparaitre une lame et avant que Draco puisse m'arrêter, je recoupe mon poignet. Je le vois partir dans le couloir et revenir peu de temps après avec Severus. Je souris en regardant le sang s'échapper et couler le long de mon bras et de ma main. Severus demande à Draco de partir et il essaye de me retirer la lame de la main. Il lance plusieurs _accio_ mais je les contre. Il hurle après moi et je souris plus encore. Il me parle. Il hurle sur moi, c'est bon. C'est magnifique sa colère contre moi, cette haine qui, j'ai pensé, ne me serait même plus destiné. La haine est tout ce qui me reste de lui. Avec ce goût horrible sur ma langue. Comme le souvenir de cette nuit où j'ai tout perdu. Mon amour, ma vie et mon coeur. Je l'ai détrui. Je l'ai brisé.

Je serre la lame dans ma main et soupire en sentant qu'elle m'entaille la main. J'ai mal, tellement mal que j'ai envie de pleurer de douleur, mais ce n'est rien. Rien comparé à la douleur de mon coeur.

- Lâchez ça Potter !

- Regarde moi.

Voilà, c'est dit. Je ne supporte pas qu'il regarde mon poignet ensanglanté, le mur derrière moi, ses pieds, tout sauf moi. Je le vois soupirer avant de souffler :

- Lâche ça.

- Regarde moi, je t'en supplie, je sanglote en me mettant à genoux et en voyant ses yeux remonter jusqu'au plafond pour ne pas me voir.

Mes larmes coulent seuls sur mes joues et je le vois faire demi-tour. Je le regarde commencer à partir avant de lui lancer, haineux :

- ME LAISSE PAS COMME ÇA ! JE TE HAIS SEVERUS SNAPE !!! JE TE HAIS PLUS QUE TOUT, SALE CONNARD REVIENS ! REVIENS MERDE ! REVIENS ! JE ...

Je le vois alors partir en courant. Je me retourne vers la cuvette et vomi de nouveau. Malheureusement je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac et plus rien ne peux sortir. Je suis secoué de spasmes violents et je recommence à pleurer.

- Je t'aime.

Je soupire avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Oh oui, je l'aime.

* * *

_Alors ? _

_Qui a pleuré ? XD_

_Bisous !_

_Zekiro  
_


	10. POV Severus : Être père

**Encore une suite suuuuuper courte ! Mais bon ... comme ça je l'ai vite posté. --' Les suivantes seront plus longues normalement.**

**Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré autant**_ Tania-sama_** et désolé pour tes tablettes de chocolats en moins et tes mouchoirs. Normalement cette suite ne te fera pas pleuré. Je la trouve pas vraiment triste. **

**Réponses à meS reviewS anonymeS ! (oui trop fière d'en avoir deux XD)**

_Lukas Black :__** Oui c'était un peu noire mais justifié donc cela allait. Après Harry ne fera plus de connerie comme ça et c'est avec cette suite que tu comprendras pourquoi. (ou la suivante ^^) Et oui cela finira bien, je le promets, une main sur le coeur ! XD**_

_minimay :__** Mais je ne suis pas humaine ! Je suis un lutin imagae ! Un lutin avec une imagination ****surprenante et qui adooore écrire ! XD Merci pour mon brevet. Je stresse pas, je suis assez confiante. J'ai toujours de bonne note alors ...**** tout devrait bien se passer. Bonne lecture. ^^**_

**Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

**Punition**

**Chapitre 10 : Être père**

**POV Harry **

« ME LAISSE PAS COMME ÇA ! JE TE HAIS SEVERUS SNAPE !!! JE TE HAIS PLUS QUE TOUT, SALE CONNARD REVIENS ! REVIENS MERDE ! REVIENS ! JE ...»

Dire que je me hais serait un euphémisme. Il a raison de me haïr. Je vois Draco et secoue ma tête de gauche à droite. Qu'avais-je voulus ? Qu'il me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux pour me murmurer « je t'aime » avant de réclamer un baiser. Je me sens nauséeux. J'ai mal au coeur et je retourne sur mes pas. Je lève ma baguette et lance un sort sur la forme près de la cuvette des toilettes. Ainsi ses poignets seront guéris. Je m'approche de lui avant de lui lancer un _Mobilicorpus_ et de l'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'explique à Pomfresh de ne pas lui laisser sa baguette et elle opine sans me demander la raison.

- Professeur, vous m'avez appelé ?

Je me retourne pour voir Miss Granger. Je regarde son ventre et ait un rictus. Elle suit mon regard et rougit. Je lève un sourcil en lui disant d'une voix froide :

- Je pensais que vous étiez prudente.

- A-vrai-dire c'était pas vraiment un accident. J'avoue l'avoir assez voulu, mais lorsque je suis tombée enceinte j'ai eu soudainement peur que Draco ne veuille pas du bébé.

J'opine en comprenant mieux son état. Je m'étais dis aussi qu'en parfaite je-sais-tout elle avait dût se lancer plusieurs sorts pour être certaine qu'elle ne finirait pas enceinte. Je vois alors Miss Granger rougir avant de grimacer et de me demander timidement :

- Et vous ? Lorsque ... avec Harry la première fois vous vous êtes protégés ?

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer. Oh, je me disais aussi que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Je grogne et elle rougit plus encore et baisse les yeux. Elle sait quelque chose.

- Je trouve que Harry réagit un peu au quart de tour. C'est dans son caractère mais, on ne sait jamais.

Miss Granger lève sa baguette vers le corps endormis de mon amant de deux nuits et lui lance un sort qui fit émaner de son corps une lumière bleuté. Je la vois être si écarlate qu'elle pourrait luire dans la nuit. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et son regard se retourne vers moi. Elle croasse :

- Félicitation, vous allez avoir un bébé.

Je vais être papa. Elle lève sa baguette vers moi et me lance le même sort et la lumière est rose cette fois. Elle soupire de soulagement et je comprends, j'ai mis en cloque Harry, mais lui non. Il est enceint de moi, moi pas. Je l'ai sali et je lui ait brisé sa vie en le rendant enceint. Je dois mourir. Et vite ! Bientôt, ce sera la fin de l'année et se sera le spectacle. Oui, je vais me prendre la balle de Pansy en pleine poitrine à ce moment là. Un Serpentard doit mourir de façon théâtral, sous les feux des projecteurs. Ce n'est pas drôle sinon !

Je vais être papa. Non, je ne le serais pas. Je mourrais avant de voir le visage de ce monstre. Ce petit monstre qui me ressemblera peut-être un peu. J'espère qu'il aura les yeux émeraudes de son deuxième père. J'espère qu'il aura son nez, son teint, son caractère qui est finalement plus facile à vivre que le mien. J'espère que ses cheveux auront la texture de ceux de Harry, j'espère ... j'espère finalement qu'il ne me ressemble pas. Si il me ressemble, il sera hideux, il sera faible et couard. Il ne sera pas le bon petit Gryffondor ! Je veux, oui je l'exige, qu'il soit comme Harry. Quelqu'un de fidèle, de gentil, de courageux, une personne magnifique tout comme le père qui l'aura porté. J'espère que Harry ne verra rien en lui qui pourrait lui rappeler le salaud qui l'a engrossé. J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'ils vivent tout deux heureux. J'espère que personne ne se souciera de moi et qu'ils m'oublieront.

Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir et maintenant ce n'est plus que pour Harry, mais aussi pour mon tendre bébé. Mon enfant qui ne me connaitra pas. Harry lui dira surement que j'étais un homme très peu recommandable, que j'étais un homme qui l'avait trahis et lui avait mentit et qui finalement s'était tué pour ne pas faire face à la réalité. Finalement, Harry lui dirait la vérité. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, car je ne veux pas que mon enfant essaye de me connaitre à travers les personnes qui seront encore qui est Severus Snape. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'idéalise alors que je ne suis pas grand chose. Je ne suis qu'un ex-mangemort, qu'un homme qui a commit tellement de meurtre qu'il ne peut plus les compter, un homme brisé. Tellement qu'il dit merde au monde.

- Professeur ?

J'en ai oublié Miss Granger ! Cela ne me ressemble pas.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Vous devriez en parler avec Harry. Vaux mieux qu'il sache ça de vous que de Pomfresh ou moi. Il sortira de l'infirmerie avant ce soir et nous aurons besoin de vous deux pour répéter. Essayez de ne pas vous entre-tués, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

- Vous savez tout n'est ce pas Miss Granger ?

Elle avait commencé à partir mais en entendant mon accusation, elle s'est arrêté. Elle se retourne et je vois la rage sur son visage. Elle est enceinte de combien de temps pour changer aussi soudainement ?

- Oh oui je sais tout Professeur ! Et je suis enragé à l'idée de devoir vous parlez à tout les deux normalement ! Vous êtes de purs idiots Harry et vous. Si vous n'aviez pas essayé de seulement baiser Harry, rien ne se serait passé ! Et si Harry n'avait pas été enceint il aurait mieux pût contrôler sa colère et il ne vous aurait pas ... aurait pas ... pardonnez moi Professeur.

Je la vois commencer à sangloter. Draco va me tuer ! Je m'approche d'elle et je la prends doucement dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je la berce avant de lui dire alors que sa tête repose toujours sur mon torse :

- Tout est de ma faute Miss Granger, mais bientôt tout sera fini. Vous verrez. Connaissez vous l'histoire du corbeau et du chat ?

- C'est l'histoire d'un corbeau un peu trop curieux, un peu trop stupide. Il aimait voleter jusqu'à ce que ses ailes le fasse souffrir. Il aimait l'aventure et ne faisait pas tellement attention au danger. Un jour, alors qu'il s'amusait comme à son habitude, il croisa un chat magnifique. Ses yeux émeraudes le rendait muer devant leur beauté. Il était tombé amoureux de son prédateur. Il avait cru povoir s'échapper de son aventure, mais tout les jours, il revenait le revoir. Quel oiseau stupide, car de plus en plus il se rapprochait du chat. Un chat un peu trop curieux, un peu trop stupide. Un chat qui tomba bien vite amoureux du corbeau, amoureux de sa proie. Un chien passa près du chat et le corbeau ne pouvant survivre sans son amour alla se jeter entre ses crocs. Le chat n'était pas mort bien évidemment, et tout le monde se demandait se qui était passé dans la tête de l'animal volant. A-vrai-dire, le volatile avait juste attendu le chien pour être délivré de son amour du Chat qu'il avait cru non réciproque.

Je prends les épaules de Miss Granger dans mes mains avant de la décoller doucement de mon torse. Ses joues sont trempés de larmes que je ne comprends pas particulièrement. Cette histoire est belle. Le Corbeau a eu le courage de se tuer pour le Chat. Je vais faire la même chose. Une seule chose avait été idiote dans cette histoire, le Chat aimait le Corbeau. Et le volatile ne l'avait pas compris. Mais moi, j'ai tout raté et Harry ne m'aime plus. On pourrait dire qu'un vrai amour ne s'oublie pas comme ça, mais lorsque ce vrai amour a réellement blessé, on peut l'oublier. Il m'a oublié.

- Je suis impressionné Miss Granger. Et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je ne devrais plus l'être, vous savez toujours tout. Mais vous m'avez tout de même narrer le texte comme si vous le connaissiez par coeur.

- On l'a étudié vendredi en cours. Harry pleurait à la fin de cette histoire. Il semblait si touché par la mort du Corbeau. Il était prêt à insulter le Chat de ne pas avoir rejoins son âme sœur.

J'opine avant de soupirer. Ils ont étudié ce récit un jour avant mon viol. Ce serait presque drôle si ce n'était pas aussi ridicule. Je soupire et Miss Granger me quitte avant de me lancer :

- Restez un peu avec lui. Et dites lui pour le bébé.

Elle part me laissant avec Harry. J'attends une heure avant que la potion de sommeil sans rêve ne quitte le corps d'Harry et qu'il se réveille. Il ouvre un œil, me voit et le referme. Je soupire avant de déclarer :

- J'ai à te parlé. Fais pas l'idiot !

- Dégage. Je crois avoir été assez clair et ... où est ma baguette ?!

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Et oui il ne pourra pas s'ouvrir les poignets ! Dire que je suis fier de moi est un euphémisme. Je trouve qu'il y en a pas mal en ce moment, d'euphémisme.

- Vous êtes qu'un connard, où avez vous mis ma baguette !!!

Il est énervé, autant lui dire maintenant. Il voudra me tuer et après ... bah tant pis !

- Tu es enceint et les sorciers n'ont pas le droit d'avorter.

Il arrête d'hurler instantanément avant de me fixer de ses yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes. Je l'ai peut-être dis un peu soudainement. J'en ai marre de paniquer ! Je fais toujours n'importe quoi !

- Je ... Je suis quoi ?!

- Tu es enceint de moi.

* * *

_Voilà la suite ! :D_

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours. XD_

_Bisous_

_Zekiro  
_


	11. POV Harry : Ami etou Ennemi

**Coucou tout le monde. Voilà la suite tant attendu. ^^ J'ai mis longtemps à poster, mais j'avais plus d'idée. (ouais je sais, c'est franchement bête de plus avoir d'inspi --')**

**Allez rep aux reviews anonymes :**

_Nounou :** Merci pour ta review. ^^ Voila la suite.**_

_Lukas Black :** J'avoue avoir eu l'image d'un Harry avec la mâchoire décroché à l'annonce de Sev' ! XD Pour ce qu'il en ait d'Hermy, je pense qu'elle est un peu débordée donc qu'elle pige pas direct. Mais ça va arriver ! XD Bon la suite j'arrête de tchater ! ^^ (pour la fiction Princess Princess, j'ai pas d'inspi en ce moment. Je reprendrais après ! ^^ Je te préviendrais en rep d'une de tes reviews.)**  
_

**Enjoys my friends ! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Punition**

**Chapitre 11 : Ami et/ou Ennemi**

**POV Harry **

Enceint. Enceint de lui. J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule d'un coup. C'est horrible ! Comment je peux être enceint, comment ? Bon je sais comment on tombe enceint mais ... je suis un homme ! Ce droit n'est pas censé m'être permis. De plus, je n'ai plus le droit de me faire souffrir maintenant ! Je dois être un homme équilibré physiquement et moralement. Je crois bien qu'il l'a comprit, le salaud !

- Je ne veux plus que tu te scarifie, ce n'est pas bon, pour toi et pour le bébé.

Il a l'air tellement calme. Comme si le fait de m'avoir engrossé n'était rien. Il semble résigné. Tout d'un coup l'histoire du Corbeau et du Chat me revient en tête. Le Corbeau était résigné à mourir. Je lance une œillade à Severus avant de secouer de la tête. Se tuer est trop lâche. Il ne le fera pas. Même si il est de Serpentard.

- Avoue que cela t'arrange, je siffle en Fourchelang.  
- Arrête de réagir comme un saleté de gamin gâté ! Merde ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'agir comme ça ! Tu es pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire, me répond t-il dans le même langage.

Je soupire et acquiesce. Je ne suis pas le seul concerné, mais j'ai l'impression que lui, il ne se sent pas réellement dans l'histoire non plus. Comme si il savait que finalement, tout serait bientôt terminé. Mais cela ne finira surement jamais. Si mon bébé ressemble à Severus, je me maudirais à chaque fois que je le verrais. Il sera né de notre première union, mais cela ne change pas grand chose. Depuis combien de temps je suis enceint ? Un peu plus de deux mois maintenant. Et dans trois mois, l'école est fini pour de bon. Je serais enceint de cinq mois, tout le monde sorcier pourra constaté de mon état. SUPER ! Ok, je pense que je vais mettre mon cher bébé au monde, que je vais le confier à Hermy et que je vais sauté du haut de la tour d'Astronomie ! Non, pauvre gamin qui n'a rien demandé. Ne pas vivre sans son papa-maman, c'est dégueulasse et je sais ce que cela fait. Non, je vais assumer. Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais comment pourrais-je faire face à ce bébé si il ressemble trop à Severus ? Je vais à chaque fois penser au faite que je l'ai ... que j'aurais pus l'engrosser aussi !

- Bien, je dis finalement. Tu peux partir maintenant. Je ne crois pas que tu désires rester au près de moi le temps que la grossesse durera, tu peux gentiment dégager, je m'occuperais bien du bébé. N'ait de crainte, je me conduirais comme un joli et gentil petit soldat comme tout le monde semble vouloir.

Il se lève en opinant. Il ne veut pas de notre bébé ! Je sens mes larmes me piquer les yeux. Comment peut-il tourner si facilement la page ?! Il commence à partir et me lance juste avant de me quitter :

- Ce soir on a une répétition. Dans un peu moins de trois mois, le spectacle. On doit commencer à s'entrainer aux scènes les plus compliqués. Miss Granger veut aussi changer quelques répliques si j'ai bien compris. A ce soir.

Et il me quitte. Pourquoi est ce que mon coeur semble toujours aussi douloureux à chaque fois ?

_« Tu l'aime Harry.»_ Me dit une voix dans mon crâne. Il est de retour celui là ! _« Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir réagit lorsque la folie t'a pris Samedi. Mais vois tu, je connais l'avenir mon cher Gryffon et je sais ce qui devait se passer. Il devait y avoir cette scène. Pardonne le Choixpeau qui ne veut que ton bonheur.»_

Je soupire et passe un index sur mon ventre qui commence déjà à s'arrondir. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais maintenant, cela semble clair. Je trace une ligne imaginaire du haut de mon ventre, passant par le nombril, et s'arrêtant jusqu'au bas de mon ventre. Mon bébé est là. Je le sais. Je suis tellement pressé de le sentir ! C'est à cet instant que Pomfresh arrive.

- Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous êtes au courant de votre état.  
- En effet. Je suis enceint de presque trois mois. Trois mois dans quatre jours.

Madame Pomfresh semble rassuré et elle ose enfin me poser la question qui semble la taraudé depuis un certain temps.

- Pourrais-je savoir qui est le deuxième père, si bien sûr vous savez vous même qui ...  
- Je n'ai fais ça qu'avec une seule personne. Je sais donc qui est le père, mais je ne vous dirais pas qui il en ait.  
- Je comprends Monsieur Potter. Mais pour la survit du petit, il faut que le deuxième père soit relativement près du premier.  
- Est ce que si le deuxième père est dans Poudlard c'est suffisant ou, j'hésite et croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne réponde pas positivement à mon interrogation, il faut avoir un minimum de contact physique avec lui ?  
- Il faut un minimum de contact physique. Mais si il réside à Poudlard, les contacts pourront être bien moins importants. Vous ne vous entendez pas avec le deuxième père ?

Je crispe mes points et réponds à travers mes dents serrés :

- C'est compliqué.  
- Je comprends.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne pourra jamais comprendre. Comment comprendre que j'aime le père du petit, que je l'ai blessé par vengeance ? Comment comprendre que mes nausées ne sont pas entièrement dût au bébé mais aussi à moi ? Que je me dégoute de vouloir encore de son corps ? Que je veux, que je désire qu'il soit en moi et que je sois encore en lui. Il est bon. C'est tellement bon de l'avoir en moi, et il me manque plus que tout. Personne ne devrait autant aimer ! C'est comme pour la bataille finale, je veux que le temps s'arrête pour vivre avant de faire face à la réalité. Mais comme d'habitude, tout va trop vite, et j'en meurs. Je vais en mourir, ça me fait souffrir.

- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.  
- Vous n'avez pas envie d'en parler Harry. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas alimenter ma curiosité.

Je souris doucement devant le visage gêné de Pomfresh. Je soupire et lui fais signe de s'assoir à mes côtés. Cette femme est attendrissante. Elle me connait tellement bien de plus ! C'est abominable et rassurant.

- Vous êtes tenu au secret professionnel n'est ce pas ?  
- En effet.

J'opine et lui raconte tout. Sans la moindre hésitation, sans détacher mon regard de ses yeux. Elle ne semble qu'à peine gênée. Elle ne parait même pas dégoutée du faite que j'ai violé Severus et que ce soit lui le deuxième père. En réalité, ses yeux transpiraient la compassion et la tendresse. Quand j'ai fini, elle s'approche de mon ventre et pose une main dessus avant de souffler à mon bébé :

- Tes deux papas sont des purs idiots !

Je la regarde un sourcil levé et lui demande quelques explications.

- Monsieur Potter, il semble évident que vous l'aimez malgré le fait qu'il vous ait prit votre première fois et qu'il vous ait rejeté. Il est tout aussi clair que même après votre geste dût à vos sautes d'humeurs et de la grossesse, il vous aime toujours.  
- Vous vous trompez Madame. Il ne m'aime plus. Il doit être dégouté par moi. Il doit ...  
- Terriblement s'en vouloir de vous avoir fait cet enfant puisque c'est à cause de lui que vous avez accomplis ce geste qui vous dégoute.

Je la remercie de ne pas dire le vrai nom de mon acte. J'opine et elle s'en va. Je ne l'a croit pas. C'est tout simplement impossible qu'il pense que c'est parce qu'il m'a prit ma première fois et que je suis tombé enceint que je l'ai violé. J'ai agis selon un instinct animal de vengeance et je l'ai salit. Il n'y a pas d'autres choses à dire. Et mon bébé n'est surement pas en cause !

Je soupire et quitte cette infirmerie. J'en ai marre de passer ma vie là-dedans !

* * *

- HARRY ! HARRY ARRÊTE CINQ MINUTES DE VOMIR ON A BESOIN DE TOIIIIII !

Je lève les yeux sur Hermione qui est plus excité qu'une puce. Je vais la tuer si elle continue ! Pourquoi mes nausées sont plus fréquentes et plus fortes que les siennes, c'est pas juste ! Je la foudroie du regard et reprends place alors que les toilettes qui s'était matérialisés dans la Salle Sur Demande disparaissent. Hermione me jette de nouveau le sort pour protéger mon bébé si il y a une chute. Tout d'un coup le décor se change en l'arrière du bateau et Severus se retrouve accroché par des menottes à un des poteaux. L'eau nous atteint jusqu'à nos torses. Elle est chaude contrairement à ce qu'elle devrait être. Mais bizarrement on préfère ne pas se les gelés.

- Harry, annonça Severus en commençant à me dire ses répliques, trouve la clé ! C'est une petites clé en argent, regarde là-bas.

Il me montre d'un signe de tête le bureau. Je commence à le fouiller tout en maudissant mon corps de réagir à la seule présence et voix de Severus. Je fais tout ce que je suis censé faire, puis prends la hache que j'ai trouvé en cherchant de l'aide pour retirer les menottes. Je prends la hache entre mes mains et m'approche de Severus. Il regarde avec peur la lame tranchante de l'objet tout comme Jack l'aurait fait. Il me conseille sur la manière de la tenir, il me demande de m'entrainer sur une armoire avant d'essayer sur les menottes. D'un seul coup vif, je le libère. Il saute de joie et me prend dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Lorsque ses lèvres touchent les miennes, je le repousse et la Salle sur Demande fait disparaitre l'eau et le décor de la scène pour faire ré-apparaitre des toilettes. Je me jette sur la cuvette avant de vomir tripes et boyaux. J'en ai assez !

_« Ton esprit et ton corps sont en contradiction. Tu dois accepter ce que tu lui as fais si tu ne veux pas perdre toutes énergies et que le bébé en meurs.»_

Une larme coule sur ma joue alors que mon ventre se tord douloureusement. Je n'ai rien dans l'estomac. J'ai si mal.

_« Je l'ai blessé, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.» _Je réplique mentalement au Choixpeau qui, je trouve, s'incruste de plus en plus dans mes pensées.  
_« Plus tu te battras,  
Plus tu perdras,  
Plus il souffrira,  
Et alors tu ne le sauvera pas.  
L'histoire qui t'a le plus touché,  
Va se réaliser.  
Fait attention à tes aimés,  
Si tu ne veux pas les perdre à jamais.  
Ne pense pas que tu as tout gâché,  
A ce jeu,  
Vous étiez deux.  
Severus Snape est fort,  
Et toi bien plus encore.  
Il ne supporte plus déjà,  
Il attends seulement,  
Le moment.  
Malheureusement ça arrivera,  
La Balle se logera,  
Et on ne pourra pas,  
Le sauver sans toi.»_

Je me relève et la cuvette disparait pour faire apparaitre le Choixpeau. Il s'exclama :

- Écoute ce que je te dis Harry. Mais toi aussi Severus. Je t'assure que tu fais les bons choix. Mais sais tu qu'il faut aussi y croire ? Tes dernières actions sont un peu draconiennes. Après ce n'est que mon avis, mon cher.  
- Pourquoi parler en énigmes ? demande Severus en prenant le Choixpeau par sa pointe, se qui fait hurler Hermione de protestation.  
- Professeur, lâchez le Choixpeau Magique tout de suite ! Il est vieux vous savez ! Vous ne devriez pas ...  
- Taisez vous Miss Granger, on vous a pas sonné, s'exclame mon amant.

Je le regarde sévèrement et le gifle. Une marque écarlate prend vie sur sa joue.

- Ne parle pas ainsi à HERMIONE !

Il y a alors un grand silence. Ce qui ne sont pas au courant de nos relations à moi et Severus, nous regardent avec des yeux de merlan frit et ceux qui sont au courant, avec ... des yeux de merlan frit aussi. Je crois avoir jeté un froid tout d'un coup. Severus me prend par le col et hurle à mon visage :

- Depuis quand as tu le droit de me donner des ordres ! Toi qui semble tellement retissant à seulement me dire un mot ! Toi le grand Gryffondor qui a la lâcheté de se scarifier pour ne pas voir la réalité, toi ...  
- Ta gueule ! Moi au moins j'ai le courage d'essayer de faire quelque chose ! J'ai arrêté de me faire mal et tu sais pour quoi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas mis dans cet état je ne t'aurais même pas ...

Et là Severus me fout une gifle qui m'envoie valser. Je touche ma joue brûlante avant de le voir s'enfuir. Je l'ai horriblement blessé. Mais pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à m'en vouloir. Cela arrivera. Très bientôt même ! Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant j'en rage. C'est tout !

_« Je suis désolé que tout ce passe si mal Harry. Mais tu verras au final ... »  
« Au final il y aura du malheur partout. Je n'oserais même plus me voir dans un miroir tout ça parce que je l'aime.»_

Tout d'un coup un souvenir me vient à l'esprit. La chanson qui s'est fait entendre lorsque je suis entré dans la bar gay.

_« Tu l'aime et il le sait. En tout cas, il sait que tu l'aimais à ce moment là. Je pense pourtant qu'il ne se souvient pas vraiment de ce détail.»_

Oui je m'en souviens parfaitement, moi :

_« D'accord, il existait,_

_D'autres façons de se quitter._

_Quelques éclats de verre aurait peut-être pu nous aider._

_Dans ce silence amer,_

_J'ai décidé de pardonner._

_Les erreurs que l'on peut faire,_

_A trop s'aimer._

_Je t'ai volé ce sang qu'on aurait pas dû partager._

_A bout de mots, de rêve, je vais crier :_

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._

_Comme un fou, comme un soldat,_

_Comme une star de cinéma._

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._

_Comme un loup, comme un roi,_

_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas,_

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça._

_D'accord je t'ai confié tous mes sourires, tous mes secrets._

_Même ceux, dont seul un frère est le gardien inavoué._

_Dans cette maison de pierre,_

_Satan nous regardait danser,_

_J'ai tant voulu la guerre de corps qui se faisaient la paix._

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._

_Comme un fou, comme un soldat,_

_Comme une star de cinéma._

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._

_Comme un loup, comme un roi,_

_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas,_

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça._

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._

_Comme un fou, comme un soldat,_

_Comme une star de cinéma._

_Je t'aime, Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime,_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime._

_Comme un loup, comme un roi,_

_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas,_

_Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça.»_

Oui je me souviens aussi de la chanson que son passage à fait. Quatre mots sur un piano, une façon remixé. Je me souviens de la gifle que je lui ai foutus avant de le violer à l'arrière du bar.

Je me souviens de tout.

_« Je suis certain que lui aussi.»_

Je soupire et touche mon ventre, une larme unique sur ma joue alors que tous quitte la Salle Sur Demande, me laissant seul.

_« Il doit se souvenir surtout de mon geste.»  
« Il doit se souvenir aussi du dégout que tu as manifester ensuite, dût à ton geste. Tu n'as pas tout perdu.»  
« Pourquoi semble tu dans mon camp ? » _Je demande inquiet.  
_« Je ne suis dans le camp de personne. Je suis dans celui de l'avenir et de la réalité. Je sais ce qui va se passer, et j'aiderais à ce que cela se fasse.»_

Ainsi, il n'est pas un soutien. Mais aussi un ennemi.

* * *

_Alors ? Je sais que cela faisais longgggggggggtemps ! _

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue. Je vous aime tous vous savez !_

_Gros kissouille et à bientôt !_

_Zekiro  
_


	12. POV Severus : Chanson

**Je sais c'est très très court ! ^^ Bon j'espère que cela vous plait au moins.**

**Réponse à ma review anonyme :**

_Nounou :__** Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira beaucoup.**_

**Enjoys ! ;)  
**

* * *

**Punition**

**Chapitre 12 : Chanson  
**

_« Ne parle pas ainsi à HERMIONE ! Ta gueule ! Moi au moins j'ai le courage d'essayer de faire quelque chose ! J'ai arrêté de me faire mal et tu sais pour quoi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas mis dans cet état je ne t'aurais même pas ... »_

C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Mais en même temps, c'est si dûr d'attendre le spectacle. Cette satané de représentation, elle ne pourra pas être dans un peu moins de temps ? Si à chaque fois que l'on se croise, que l'on se touche, on se maudit d'être ici pour enfin hurler et se gifler, on est pas sortit du chaudron ! De plus que mes rêves ne se calme pas. Je commence même à fixer sans arrêt son ventre pour vérifier que personne ose le toucher. Cela fait une semaine que l'accident dans la Salle sur Demande est arrivé, et je ne suis toujours pas revenu dans cette salle.

_« Justement il est dans ton devoir d'y aller ! Si tu n'y va pas, tu ne pourras jamais bien calculer l'angle d'impact de la balle pour pouvoir mourir tranquillement.»_ siffle apparemment excédé le Choixpeau.

_« Énervé contre moi mon cher ? Surement à cause de ma manière `brutale´ de vous avoir pris.»_

J'entends le bout de tissus mité grogner dans mon crâne. Assez dérangeant et troublante sensation.

_« Te souviens-tu plutôt de la chanson d'Harry dans le bar ? »_

_« Bien sûr mon doux Choixpeau à l'humeur massacrante.»_ je réponds juste pour l'énerver un peu plus.

_« Comparé à toi, je suis surement d'excellente humeur.»_

Je serre mes poings et tous les verres sur la table des professeurs, dans la grande Salle, explosent. Dumbledore est le seul à ne pas sursauter. Tous le reste des professeurs se retournent vers moi avec une mine inquiète. Je soupire bruyamment avant de leur grogner :

- Ces élèves savent vraiment pourrir la vie de leur enseignant même en dehors des cours.

- Severus si vous avez besoin de parler, commence le professeur Mcgonagall.

- Si j'avais le besoin de partager quoi que ce soit, ce ne serait pas avec vous ma chère.

Je me lève après avoir lancer un regard glacial à mon mentor. Si il n'avait pas enchanté ce satané Choixpeau rien ne se serait passé ! Il faut bien qu'il y ait un fautif dans cette histoire, un fautif autre que moi. Je suis égoïste, mais tant pis.

Je sors de la Grande Salle et entend des bruits inquiétant. Quelqu'un vomis ? Je presse mes pas dans les couloirs pour trouver l'élève qui semble se vider. Je grimace car c'est bien entendu Harry qui est penché, une de ses mains sur le mur, l'autre sur son ventre, vomissant tripes et boyaux une fois de plus.

Je lance un sort pour que sa nausée disparait avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur le sol. Il se retourne soulagé et lorsqu'il me voit, se retourne contre le mur afin de vomir une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'est pas la grossesse qui le fait vomir. Mon sort est infaillible. Je m'approcha d'Harry et met une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa nuque. Je le sens frissonner avant de vomir une nouvelle fois. Enfin, essayer, car rien ne peux sortir de son estomac vidé. Je soupire et lui lance un sort pour remplir son estomac et un autre pour empêcher qu'il vomisse. Un autre sort qui cette fois inclus les nausées de grossesses et toutes les autres.

- Merci, vous pouvez rentrer dans vos cachots maintenant Professeur.

Je grogne légèrement avant de le pousser contre mon torse. Je le sens se débattre un peu avant de tomber de fatigue contre moi. Je passe un bras sous ses genoux et le sens s'accrocher à mon cou. Il se serre contre moi, sa bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer dans la noirceur de l'inconscience. Je sais ce qu'il ressens. Je l'ai ressentit plusieurs fois. Peut-être un peu moins fort, car la grossesse ne doit pas tout arranger.

Je l'emmène chez moi et l'allonge dans mon lit. Au contact du matelas, Harry m'attrape le poignet et ses yeux remplis de larmes me brisent de l'intérieur.

- Ne me laisse pas seul. J'en ai tellement marre. Ne me laisse pas dans ton lit seul.

Je le regarde et je sais que la surprise doit être inscrite sur mon visage. Je m'assis sur mon lit avant de secouer négativement de la tête.

- Je ne peux rester avec toi.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu as peur de me sauter dessus, c'est ça ?!

Je touche ses cheveux avant de les caresser de façon rassurante. La grossesse le fait vraiment devenir émotif. Plus que d'habitude.

- Tout est de ma faute. Dors maintenant.

- Si tu restes avec moi le temps que Morphée m'ouvre ses bras, me dit-il.

Et je capitule. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je chantonne alors qu'il s'endort.

- The Human's misfortunes,

Are made of love and death,

And I failed.

The loss of a loved one,

Is horrible,

But it's you by your eyes,

You catch me,

You fight me,

And I lost my life,

For your eyes.

You snapped by your words.

And I wouldn't change that for the world.

You took my life. **(1)**

Je baisse les yeux vers Harry et le vois profondément endormis. Je passe une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi et me baisse pour l'embrasser. Je ne serais jamais dans la vie de ce bébé, pourtant, je l'aime déjà. C'est horrible puisque j'ai dans le projet de quitter ce monde. Et je le quitterais. Coûte que coûte.

Je me lève et va en cour. J'ai raté celui des premières années et secondes années Poufsouffle/Serdaigle. Manque plus que les sixièmes années Gryffondor/Serpentard et les troisièmes années Gryffondor/Serpentard et j'aurais fini ma journée ! Je suis même plus que pressé que tout soit fini. Pas pour retomber tête à tête avec un certain Gryffondor, car je suppose qu'il aura quitté mon appartement. Dieu soit loué si cela est fait !

Je crois que dieu m'ignore profondément.

- Il est grand temps qu'on parle Severus. Pour ma grossesse j'ai besoin d'un minimum de contact physique avec le deuxième père. Je ne demande pas de grandes embrassades, mais juste un peu. Je me sens fatigué, ma magie ne suit plus. Je dois prendre un peu de la tienne et ...

- Sale inconscient c'est pour ça que tu vomis tripes et boyaux ! Ton corps ne peux plus supporter le bébé car tu n'as plus suffisamment de magie pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Tu aurais dût me le dire bien avant ! Imagine si tu avais perdu le bébé et ...

- Cela t'aurais arrangé, hein ?

Je sursaute et pour la première fois que je suis rentré dans mes appartements, je pose mes yeux sur lui. Il a un regard remplit d'une telle mélancolie !

- C'est mon bébé aussi. Comment peux tu seulement croire que je ne le veux pas.

Il lève ses yeux vers les miens et je me noie dans des émeraudes brillants de larmes. Qu'ai-je fais pour qu'il soit au bord des larmes ? Je suis franchement quelqu'un de mauvais pour faire du mal sans m'en rendre compte !

- Ha ... Harry. Qu'est ce qui a ?

- J'ai besoin de ta magie.

J'opine et lui enlève sa robe de sorcier et lève son tee-shirt. Je m'approche de son ventre sous ses yeux ronds et l'embrasse doucement en laissant ma magie prendre forme, sortir de moi et se loger dans l'abdomen. Je le sens qui me repousse avant de me regarder avec des yeux paniqués.

- Qu'as tu fais ?! J'ai déjà vu une âme sortir du corps de quelqu'un, ça ressemblait à ...

- J'ai laissé un bout de ma magie se former en une sphère qui sort de mon corps pour entrer dans celui du bébé. Aucune âme n'est mis en jeu.

Il opine et je recommence mon manège en chuchotant :

- Prends ma magie Bébé. Prends ma vie et mon âme. Vie mon Bébé grâce à ça et arrête de piller la magie de ton papa porteur. Prends seulement ma magie mon ange. Prends moi mon Bébé.

Je sens Harry frissonner et je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il siffle en fourchelang :

- Que va t'ont faire pour le bébé ? Quand il naitra, je veux dire.

Je baisse les yeux avant de soupirer dans le même langage, la pure réalité :

- J'ai tout prévu. N'ai de crainte.

Cela est vrai. J'ai prévu ma mort. J'ai prévu ce qu'Harry pourrait dire à notre enfant. J'ai prévu l'assistance magique le temps que je ne serais plus là. J'ai prévu le besoin de chaleur, j'ai vraiment tout prévu. Il ne risque rien. Il ne risque plus rien maintenant. Je l'ai mis en cloque, c'est tout ce que je peux faire qu'il puisse aller bien après.

- Je devrais rentrer dans la salle commune maintenant.

Harry remet en place son tee-shirt puis sa robe de sorcier avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sens alors son regard voyager sur mon corps et je me maudis de ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Mon corps commence même à réagir après tout ce qui s'est passé !

- Reviens si tu sens que tu ne tiendras plus. Quelque soit l'heure, le moment. Même en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, fais le ! Promets le moi.

Harry semble hésiter avant d'opiner.

- Je te le promets.

- Va t'en maintenant. Rentre dans ta salle commune avant le couvre feu.

Harry sourit légèrement avant de souffler :

- Au moins quelque chose qui ne changera jamais.

Et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il s'en va. Je pus entendre alors qu'il fermait la porte :

- You snapped by your words. And I wouldn't change that for the world. You took my life.

**

* * *

**

**(1)**

Traduction de la chanson pour les cent pour cent non bilingue. (bon je suis certaine que y'a pleins de fautes de sintaxe mais je suis qu'une petite collégienne ! ^^)

Les malheurs humains,

Sont faits d'amour et de mort,

Et j'ai échoué.

La perte d'un être cher,

Est horrible,

Mais c'est toi, par tes yeux,

Tu me rattrape (catch veut aussi dire attraper simplement.)

Tu me bats. (du verbe battre = frapper)

Et j'ai perdu ma vie,

Pour tes yeux.

Tu me claques de tes mots, ( c'est plus claquer par des paroles durs. Je sais pas comment bien le traduire)

Et je ne voudrais changer ça pour rien au monde.

Tu as pris ma vie.

_Cela vous a plus ? J'espère ! Bisous ! ^^_

_Zekiro  
_


	13. POV Harry : Cinq mois

**Voilà la suite tant attendu. (sans veux d'être partit aussi longtemps)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Nounou :__** Merci. Apprécie cette suite je l'espère.**_

_Lukas Black :** Plus en amour ? Bien sûr que si ! *pleurniche* J'ai mal fais ? J'espère que non. C'est bientôt la fin en tout cas. Y'a ce chapitre, après un autre, après un autre et je pense qu'après ce sera l'épilogue ou peut-être que ce sera fini. Je verrais ou je vous demanderais. :D **_

**Enjoys ! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Punition**

**Chapitre 13 : Cinq mois.**

Je regarde mon ventre. Cinq mois de grossesses maintenant. Je suis crevé. Plus qu'un mois de cours. La représentation sera dans quelques semaines. Trois à-vrai-dire. Nous sommes dans la Salle Sur Demande et je me sens assez mal. Je n'ai plus ma bonne réserve de magie. Si Severus s'en rend compte, il va me tuer. Mais je dois lui demander sa magie et maintenant ! Si je ne le fais pas, je vais perdre les bébés et je mourrais surement avec eux. Je soupire et m'approche de Severus, la tête baissé.

Hermione me sourit et hurle dans la salle :

- Allez, on reprend ! Harry tu veux bien ...

Elle se stoppe en voyant mon visage que je devienne blafard. Severus se met à genoux, monte ma robe de sorcier et mon tee-shirt et, devant les yeux exorbités de tout le monde, me donne sa magie. Je vois Draco qui détourne les yeux avec politesse trouvant ce geste tendre et intime. Hermione, elle rougit légèrement. Neville a eut un hoquet de surprise, Gregory et Vincent ont ouvert bêtement la bouche et puis c'était fini.

Severus se relève et me fusille du regard. Je me sens ridicule. J'aurais dût lui dire bien avant. Il pose une main sur mon ventre et lui parle :

- Faites un signe quand votre idiot de père refuse de me demander ma magie. Je ne veux pas vous perdre mes petits anges.

Severus rejoint Hermione et fait comme elle voulait. Il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Mais une chose me dérangeait énormément en ce moment. Severus avait l'air d'étudier la façon dont tenait Pansy son pistolet, où elle tirait et comment la balle se logeait dans le sol. Il cherche surement un angle pour pouvoir être certain d'éviter la balle. Pour éviter un accident. Oui, c'était surement ça.

Pourtant mon coeur se glace à chaque fois qu'il regarde le pistolet. Mon ventre gronde et mes bébés s'agitent dans tout les sens à chaque instant. Ce n'était pas à cause du bruit que pourrait faire le coup de feu, puisqu'on avait mis un sort sur mon ventre pour que le bruit ne nuise pas à mes bébés. A mes deux magnifiques jumeaux. Moi qui avait refusé de connaitre le sexe, j'avais craqué et j'avais appris par la même occasion que le premier bébé avait caché son frère tout ce temps et que c'était des jumeaux venant d'une même cellule œuf. Autrement dit des vrais jumeaux et à leur façon dont ils étaient placés dans mon ventre, ils devaient être des "jumeaux miroirs".

- Harry c'est à toi. Action !

Je cours vers Severus et on s'embrasse tandis que Pansy pointe le pistolet vers nous, légèrement à droite cependant. Assez pour nous rater de peu. Je vois toujours les yeux de Severus voyager du pistolet à l'impact en bougeant doucement ses lèvres.

Il me prend la main et ma protège de son corps légèrement avant de m'emmener parmi l'eau qui nous montait jusqu'à la taille. La Salle sur Demande montre le décor des scènes suivantes. C'est parfait et deux heures plus tard, Hermione nous saute dessus, satisfaite. Draco grimace avant de la prendre par la taille et de toucher le ventre légèrement plus gonflé que moi de mon amie. Elle embrasse et se blottit dans ses bras. Le tableau est magnifique et c'est à cet instant que je suis malheureux. Je suis terriblement seul. L'homme que j'aime est de plus en plus distant et il semble résolu à faire quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Je soupire et salue tout le monde avant de partir jusqu'au cachot. A cinq mois, j'avais l'obligation de dormir dans le même lit que le deuxième père, génial ! Je rage toujours. On ne se supporte plus. Et à chaque fois qu'on va se coucher, on s'arrange pour être le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Mais inlassablement, au réveil, je suis toujours la tête sur son torse. Ses mains à lui sur ma taille ou mon ventre. C'est insupportable. Être aussi proche tout en étant aussi loin. Je suis blessé à chaque instant.

Je rentre dans les appartements de Severus et prend mes livres pour étudier une nouvelle fois. J'ai bientôt mes ASPICs. Je dois parfaitement être au point.

Je prends mon livre sur les histoires et les contes. Je relis Le corbeau et le chat. Cette histoire me touche à chaque fois. Je laisse mes yeux trainer sur les lignes :

**« C'est l'histoire d'un corbeau un peu trop curieux, un peu trop stupide. Il aimait voleter jusqu'à ce que ses ailes le fasse souffrir. Il aimait l'aventure et ne faisait pas tellement attention au danger. Un jour, alors qu'il s'amusait comme à son habitude, il croisa un chat magnifique. Ses yeux émeraudes le rendait muer devant leur beauté. Il était tombé amoureux de son prédateur. Il avait cru pouvoir s'échapper de son aventure, mais tout les jours, il revenait le revoir. Quel oiseau stupide, car de plus en plus il se rapprochait du chat. Un chat un peu trop curieux, un peu trop stupide. Un chat qui tomba bien vite amoureux du corbeau, amoureux de sa proie. Un chien passa près du chat et le corbeau ne pouvant survivre sans son amour alla se jeter entre ses crocs. Le chat n'était pas mort bien évidemment, et tout le monde se demandait se qui était passé dans la tête de l'animal volant. A-vrai-dire, le volatile avait juste attendu le chien pour être délivré de son amour du Chat qu'il avait cru non réciproque.»**

Je soupire et lit la suite.

**« Mais ce que semble oublié plusieurs personnes la raison du désespoir du Chat. Il se disait que sa vie ne devait pas valoir grand chose maintenant que son amour était mort. Il était prêt à abandonner ses amis, sa famille, tout pour rejoindre le Corbeau. Il l'avait perdu et maintenant son monde semblait noir. Ses espoirs résidaient dans l'attente de revoir son âme sœur. Puis un jour il apprit pourquoi le Corbeau était mort. Il attendit des jours et des jours que la peine s'en aille. Il attendit que le soleil revienne et efface les traces de son malheur. Mais rien y faisait. A chaque fois qu'il fermait ses yeux émeraudes, des onyx surgissaient derrières ses paupières. Le Chat se dit alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde.**  
**Le Chat s'approcha de ses amis, la peur au ventre, et les salua une dernière fois. Il expliqua son histoire à sa famille et adressa un dernier adieux à toutes ses personnes qui lui étaient chers. Il regarda le ciel en miaulant des dernières paroles destinés à son amour.**

**- Je viens te délivrer d'une solitude. Je viens te retrouver mon amour. Je viens te voir et j'espère que tu ne rejetteras pas l'âme qui sera tout ce que mon corps n'est déjà plus.**

**Et Le Chat vint voir le Chien et le supplia de briser son corps pour que son âme s'élève et rejoigne celui qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais quitter.»**

Une fois de plus, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je referme le livre et pense à cette histoire. Le Chat est plus courageux que le Corbeau. Lui, il avait essayé de survivre. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de blâmer le Corbeau. Même s'il est idiot d'être partis si rapidement, sans explication. Non, cette histoire est simplement loufoque et impossible. Comment peut-on se donner la mort pour ça ? Il avait attendu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Corbeau ne s'est pas donné la mort avant que le Chat tombe amoureux de lui ? Qu'est ce qui a été le déclencheur de son envie de mettre fin à sa vie ? C'est ça ce que je veux absolument savoir. Il faut avoir eut un énorme malheur avec la personne en question pour pouvoir avoir envie de réaliser cette chose.

_« Toi par exemple, tu pourrais te tuer.»_

_« Tu m'as manqué le choixpeau.»_

J'entends presque comme un soupire dans mon crâne. Puis un sourire apparait derrière mes paupières fermés. Le Choixpeau me salue dans mon esprit avant de dire, moqueur :

_« Moi ? Je t'ai manqué ? Et pourquoi jeune ami ? Mes chansons te manquent elles ? »_

J'ai un petit sourire moqueur et le taquine.

_« Si elles étaient plus clairs, je serais davantage ravis de les entendre.»_

Une porte grince et je sais que Severus est là. Je ne bouge pas d'un poil et fait semblant de lire tout en continuant mon dialogue avec le Choixpeau. Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter de parler parce que mon 'tendre' amour est là ? Je fais courir mes yeux sur les lignes et change de page à une vitesse normal. Il faut qu'il y croit.

- Potter ! Couchez vous immédiatement. Il se fait tard et pour les bé ...

- Les Bébés vont bien. Je me couche quand je veux.

Je l'entends soupirer et j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer.

_« Tu devrais peut-être être plus sympathique avec lui Harry.»_

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais sympa avec lui ! »_

J'entends le Choixpeau grogner avant de dire d'une voix quelque peu étrange comme si il me parlait mais qu'en même temps, il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas que j'entends son dialogue avec l'autre personne mais qu'il ne semble pas pleinement avec moi. C'est ... étrange comme sensation. Je ne sais pas comment bien expliquer. Il semble seulement pas avec moi en ce moment.

_« Severus t'a fais quoi ? »_

Je me fige devant sa question. Ce qu'il m'a fait ?! Mais ... a part me mettre en cloque et de m'avoir jeté après ma première fois ? Bah pas grand chose mais c'est surtout à moi que j'en veux ! Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps à ses côtés. j'ai bien trop peur de lui sauter une nouvelle fois dessus et là, ce serait la fin de ma vie. Hier lorsque je me suis réveillé dans ses bras. J'ai approché mes lèvres des siennes, je l'ai embrassé et j'étais prêt à le réveillé pour le supplier de me prendre. J'avais déjà ouvert les cuisses prêt à l'accueillir !

_« Merci pour Hier Choixpeau. Sans toi j'aurais fais une belle connerie.»_

Je sens le haussement d'épaule, si le Choixpeau en avait je suis certain que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, du choixpeau. Il répond :

_« Si je t'avais pas arrêté, il y aurait eu complication dans le programme.»_

C'est à cet instant que je me souviens que le Choixpeau n'est ni dans mon camp, ni contre moi. Il est et restera neutre. Non, il est plutôt pour le camp du destin. Je trouve cela quelque peu étrange. Il est le seul à savoir ce qui se passera et pourtant il n'aide pas à ce que tout ce passe mieux. Je réfléchis et avant que je formule une phrase dans mon crâne, le Choixpeau me dit.

_« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Non, je ne te dirais pas si au final tout se passera bien ou pas. Ait seulement confiance en moi. Même si je sais que c'est difficile puisque je ne peux pas donner de réponse à tes questionnements.»_

Je soupire et me lève pour aller dans la chambre de mon hôte. Je retire doucement mes vêtements amples, ne me laissant que mon boxer. Je soupire et m'allonge assez loin de Severus. Mais à peine, ai-je touché le matelas, que le maître des cachots me prend dans ses bras et sillonne mon ventre de caresses. Il dort. Je le ressent et les rires étouffés dans mon crâne me le prouve. Il dort et pourtant il caresse mes bébés et s'agrippe à moi. Ses gestes me font pensé à quelqu'un qui a attendu le moment d'agir depuis longtemps et qui peut enfin laisser libre cour à son geste. Je repousse ses bras et murmure.

- Non Severus. Je ne veux pas.

Les bras se referment dans le vide et se replient contre le corps de Severus. Je l'entends gémir de douleur dans son sommeil puis se retourner en soupirant mon prénom. Je me fige et espère secrètement qu'il n'est pas en train de rêver à ce que je lui avais fais quelques mois plus tôt.  
Puis mes muscles se détendent et je m'endors.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour votre grande patience. :)_

_Désolé d'avoir aussi tardé._

_Bisous._

_Zekiro.  
_


	14. POV Severus : Le Corbeau et le Chat

**C'est une HAPPY END je le rappelle. ;) Je n'aime pas vraiment les deathfics donc je n'en écris pas (souvent en tout cas). Donc je vous préviens, tout finira bien. :D**

**Je m'excuse pour cette suite toute petite. Snif ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas. *yeux de chien battu*  
**

**Réponse à ma review anonyme :**

_Nounou :__** Merci encore. ^^ J'espère que cela te plaira.**_

**Enjoys mes amis. ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Punition**

**Chapitre 14 : Le Corbeau et le Chat**

**POV : Severus Snape.  
**

Le jour J est arrivé. Enfin. Combien de fois ai-je cru craquer ? Combien de personnes peuvent dire qu'ils on voulut attenter à leur vie tellement de fois qu'ils ne peuvent plus le compter ? Sans ce saleté de Choixpeau, je me serais jeté du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Voir le ventre de Harry gonfler à travers les moins m'a blessé me rappelant ce que j'ai fais. A chaque instant que mes yeux croisent l'abdomen enflé de mon ange, mon coeur se brise. Je ne verrais pas mes bébés. Mes deux garçons étaient le fruit de mon plus grand bonheur et malheur. J'ai blessé Harry.

Et maintenant je suis là, face à la réalité. Tout Poudlard réunit dans la Salle sur Demande, le Choixpeau sur une chaise aux côtés du Directeur, les élèves, un sourire niais sur leurs visages, nous les acteurs comptant nos répliques sous les sourires heureux de Granger en coulisse.

La Salle sur demande forme devant nos yeux l'arrière du paquebot là où Harry doit arrivé en courant et que j'entre en scène. maintenant ! J'entre en scène et Harry me lance sa réplique :

- Vous vous approchez et je saute !

Contrairement à la première fois, mes pensées n'étaient pas : ` Est-ce que je le laisserais réellement sauter ? Est-ce que je n'essaierais pas de le sauver ? Si. ' Non cette fois je ne peux que penser au faite que sans lui, je mourrais, et c'est justement ce que je vais faire. Le fait que le ventre gonflé par mes jumeaux soit caché sous un ` Glamour ' me déroute. J'ai l'impression que ces derniers mois ont été un rêve, que rien ne c'est passé, pourtant j'ai tord.

- Je peux ?

Je montre ma cigarette à Harry qui opine et je jette me mégot dans l'eau, regardant mon ancien amant du coin de l'oeil. Le deuxième père de mes garçons, je l'aime tellement ! Je soupire et regarde ses yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes. Même si c'est pour la pièce, mon coeur se brise en les voyant ainsi briller d'étoiles salées.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie de sauter à mon tour pour vous repêcher.

- Vous êtes idiot, vous serez mort dès que l'eau vous frappera.

- Peut-être bien. Vous savez l'eau est très froide. Lorsque j'étais petit je suis tombé sous la glace. C'était affreux. C'est comme si des milliers de lames vous transperçaient en même temps. Mais s'il le faut...

Je marque une pose en maudissant ce qui va arriver bientôt. Bientôt il sera coucher au sol, mon corps légèrement sur le sien, quelques instants seulement en attendant que les Goyle et les Crabbe ainsi que Pansy et son maitre d'arme arrivent. Mais je toucherais son corps du miens, et ça, cela risque d'être insupportable. Même si son ventre est invisible par le ` Glamour ' il est toujours là, je le sentirais sous mes doigts.

- Rejoignez-moi.

Moi qui avait trouvé cette phrase niaise et qui n'avait vu que la beauté d'Harry, j'avais entièrement tord. Harry est magnifique bien sûr, et avec son ventre preuve de notre amour d'une nuit, il est bien plus beau encore. Mais il est caché et son habit rouge ne montre rien de son état.

- Severus Snape.

- Harry Potter. AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Comme d'habitude mon coeur bat plus vite lorsque je le vois pendre au dessus du vide et je sais que les respirations se sont bloqués au niveau des spectateurs. Je sors Harry du vide et tombe légèrement sur lui et touche son ventre à travers le vêtement et sens une pression. Harry lève les yeux vers moi et je souris faiblement étant heureux que mes bébés m'aient reconnu alors que je me relève et que Pansy arrive avec les autres.

Les scènes s'enchainent. Et finalement nous arrivons à la scène où nous devons ` faire l'amour ' devant tout le monde. Je soupire, le coeur battant. La voiture est ouverte sur un côté laissant voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur pour les spectateurs. La Salle sur Demande nous à déshabillé, nous laissant seulement nos boxers et une couverture pour nous cacher un minimum aux publics. De la sueur est sur nos corps et je regarde Harry dans les yeux avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes quelques instants. Il me replace une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de dire, d'une voix tremblante et inquiète :

- Tu tremble.

Je souris et laisse ma langue caresser ses lèvres avant de le serrer contre moi. Je caresse son ventre du bout des doigts et je le sens qui se fige. Il ne se laisse pourtant pas divertir puisqu'il continue à jouer. Et moi ? Je profite de mes derniers instants au près de mon amour. Je le dévisage et lui regarde par la fenêtre avant que la voiture se ferme à la vue de tous et que nous disparaissions derrière une trappe et que le maitre d'arme et les autres surveillent qu'il n'y a personne dans la voiture.

La scène change et je prends la main d'Harry avant de rire avec lui, tout les deux sur le pont. Un peu de sueur reste sur ses tempes. Nous nous serons tout les deux l'un contre l'autre avant de hoquer de surprise en sentant la secousse que provoque la collision de l'iceberg et le paquebot. Je regarde toujours Harry du coin de l'oeil. Je vais bientôt le perdre à tout jamais. Je respire son odeur en le prenant par la taille avant de le lâcher. On entrelace nos doigts avant de partir vers la partie du paquebot d'Harry pour prévenir les autres.

Les scènes continuent de s'enchainer jusqu'à celle précédent ma mort.

Je suis aux côtés de Pansy et regarde la barque d'Harry descendre vers l'eau. Je suis tellement impatient ! Bientôt, tout bientôt. Bientôt je rejoindrais ma place quelque part et je ne serais plus sur terre pour gâcher la vie de mon unique amour. Parce que c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal par amour. Je vais mourir par amour. Si on me l'avais dis plus tôt, j'aurais ri en envoyant la personne à Sainte Mangouste pour m'avoir dit une aussi grosse ânerie.

« Il est bientôt l'heure cher Ami.»

Je relève les yeux vers le Choixpeau et j'en suis certain, il me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui souris et cours vers ma destination alors que Harry à sauter de la barque pour me rejoindre.

Le décor change une fois de plus et je commence à avoir peur. C'est peut-être idiot mais je commence à mourir de peur. Que m'arrivera t-il après ?

« Je serais là avec vous, jusqu'à votre dernier souffle et plus encore Severus Snape.»

Je sens le sourire réconfortant du Choixpeau dans mon crâne et j'embrasse Harry comme un fou. Je goûte une dernière fois à ses lèvres. J'imprime dans ma mémoire ce que cela me fait, les sentiments qui bourdonnent en moi. Je me souviens alors de toute notre histoire. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue droite avant de détacher Harry de moi.

- Tu es un pur idiot Harry.

Je reprends ses lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de me détacher de nouveau. Je regarde droit dans les yeux Pansy qui dégaine son arme et vise légèrement à notre droite. Nous sommes toujours placé de cette façon. Je vais tout faire pour que la balle se loge dans un de mes organes, me tuant à petit feu pour que je puisse faire mes adieux à mon tendre amour.

Pansy appuie sur la détente et je saute à ma droite avant de tomber à la renverse. La douleur est affreuse. Le public retient son souffle et tout le monde est pétrifié. Seul Harry réagit et hurle à tout le monde d'aller chercher de l'aide. Le public doit surement pensé que cela fait partie du spectacle et les autres sont tellement catastrophé qu'ils restent bouche bée sans agir.

Harry me retourne pour me faire face. Je vois ses joues mouillé par des larmes que je ne comprends plus. Je lève une main ensanglanté et les essuies. Il me prend ma main et l'embrasse tendrement avant de laisser des sanglots sortir de sa gorge.

- Ne pleure pas mon Chat. C'est la faute du Corbeau si tout va mal.

Harry relève sa tête et m'embrasse sauvagement avant de prendre ma tête entre ses mains et de me dire :

- Oh non. Severus reste avec moi ! Je t'aime ! Je t'en supplie. Je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Pou ... Pourquoi ?

Sa voix se brise et des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux. Il ... Il m'aime ? Je tremble et Harry me prend dans ses bras.

- J'ai froid Harry. Serre moi dans tes bras.

Il me serre et je sens mon âme me quitter doucement. J'ai de plus en plus froid et je sens un voile noir passé devant mes yeux. Non ! Non je veux voir Harry. Le voir jusqu'à ce que ma vie s'échappe entièrement de mon corps. Ma prière est entendu puisque ma vue revient parfaitement. Je sens des fourmillements dans mon corps. Je n'ai plus mal.

- J'ai ... Je n'ai pas mal. Harry, ne pleure pas. Occupe toi ... Nos ... Bébés.

Harry secoue sa tête avant de pleurer de plus belle.

- Sans toi je ne pourrais pas ! Ne meurt pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Le Chat s'est tué pour le Corbeau ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi à mon tour ! Sev' ... Severus, je t'en supplie. Ne meurt pas mon ange !

- Si j'avais su ... Je ... t'aime.

Il me sourit, m'embrasse et tout devient noir.

* * *

_Je rappelle que c'est une HAPPY END ! ^^_

_Est ce que cette suite qui a mit du temps à arriver vous a plu ?_

_Je l'espère._

_Bisous et à très bientôt je l'espère._

_Zekiro. ;)_


	15. HORS POV : Onyx et émeraudes

**Je pense que c'est la dernière suite. (mouis 15 chapitres ! Je suis fière, c'est mon record pour l'instant ^^) Je vous remercie donc de m'avoir tous suivis ! Vous êtes tous adorable ! Je remercie donc aussi ma chère **_Foret Interdite_** qui me corrige. (8 premiers chapitres pour l'instant ^^) Mais vous aussi tout mes lecteurs ! J'ai eu énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fiction. Elle a été ma plus longue pour l'instant et je n'ai jamais voulus l'abandonner malgré mes quelques retards parfois. Vous m'avez toujours été fidèle et j'ai été très heureuse d'être suivis parfois du début jusqu'à la fin ou des nouveaux venus ! Je ne peux même pas décrire ma gaité face à cela. Je vous dis donc à tous : MERCI !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_calimero :_ **_Et voilà le fruit de ton attente. J'espère de tout coeur que cela te plaira. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. :)_**

_Lukas Black :_ _**Tu es surement la personne (anonyme ^^) qui m'a suivit le plus longtemps ! Tu es resté tout ce temps, je te dédie donc cette suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira aussi. Merci.**_

_Minimay :_ _**Je suis désolé d'avoir écrit la suite que maintenant. Je suis certaine que tu n'auras pas le temps de lire cette suite avant ton départ, je te souhaite donc un bon voyage en corse et j'espère que tu liras cela à ton retour. Je t'embrasse. Et merci pour tout.**_

_nounou : **Voici la suite. J'espère quelle te plaira comme toujours. :)**_

**Enjoys ! ;)**

* * *

**Punition**

**Chapitre 14 : Onyx et émeraudes.**

**Hors POV !**

Harry regarda son âme sœur avant de le secouer. Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux et son visage était ravagé par une horreur bien trop visible. Son coeur allait et venait dans sa cage toraxique à un rythme effréné et il ne sentait plus celui de Severus sous ses doigts. C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et posa une main sur son épaule avant de souffler :

- On ne peux plus rien pour lui Harry. Laisse le ... laisse le partir.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione avant d'hurler à son amie toute sa tristesse et sa haine. Tout d'un coup, il eut une lumière aveuglante qui éblouit toute la salle. Elle sortait d'Harry et plus précisément de son ventre. Des jais de magie se dirigeaient vers le corps du professeur de potion, étendu là, sur le sol. La magie entra par la bouche de l'homme et ressortit par des yeux. Cela allait et venait à un rythme doux et lent accompagnant les sillons sur le sol.

Le sang et les larmes se mélangeait et Harry releva la tête en sentant toute sa magie quitter peu à peu son corps. Il était près à donner toute sa magie pour sauver son amour. Il était près à donner sa vie, aussi. Il ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur le torse de Severus qui se retrouva sans chemise à sa demande. Severus était torse-nu et les mains de son amour reposaient sur ses pectoraux.  
Le public regardait avec angoisse les gestes lents d'Harry. Ceux qui connaissaient ` Le Titanic ' se demandaient pourquoi Severus avait été touché par la balle du pistolet. Normalement, Jack ne mourrait pas ainsi ! Et ceux qui ignoraient tout à propos du film de référence, regardaient avec avidité les gestes du Gryffondor.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour. Il les caressa alors que sa magie prenait une forme sphérique avant de venir dans le corps de Severus. Harry se sentait épuisé mais il voulait tout essayer. Il voulait absolument retrouver son Corbeau. Sans lui, à quoi bon continuer de marcher sur cette route appelé vie ? Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait supporter le rejet, puisqu'il pourrait voir Severus à chaque fois qu'il emmènerait ses garçons voir leur deuxième pères, puisqu'il avait l'air de vouloir les connaitre.

Un nouveau flot de désespoir prit Harry. Ses garçons ne connaitraient donc jamais leur père ? Severus avait prévu de les abandonner. Une rage intense prit possession de lui alors que ce sentiment d'abandon prenait forme dans son esprit. Severus les avait abandonner. Et il le ramènerait de force, juste pour lui faire payer !

La magie qui avait été douce, ce fit dur et ravagea le corps inerte du maitre des cachots. Les organes abîmés par la balle du pistolet frémirent, les tissus se reconstruisaient doucement avant de totalement se guérir. Les organes se remirent en marche, le coeur battit une première fois doucement, avant de re-pomper avec plus d'assurance. Le cerveau qui n'avait pas été oxygéné qu'un temps peu important, se remit en marche rapidement.

Severus se sentit revivre. Il avait conscience tout d'un coup de son environnement malgré le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il fit un grand effort lorsqu'il entendit Harry s'exclamer en le secouant une nouvelle fois :

- Si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant, je jure que je pourrirais ta mort Severus Snape ! Je t'aime ! Tu ... Tu m'entends ?!

Harry avait peur que la réponse soit non. Il avait peur que Severus ne lui dise plus jamais un seul mot, que sa voix rauque se fasse entendre. Il avait peur de ne plus sentir ses doigts sur lui, il mourrait d'angoisse à la pensée de l'avoir perdu et qu'il ne serait plus qu'un nom sur une pierre au milieu de champs. Il ne voulait pas être mains dans la main avec ses fils et que chaque année, ils déposent une gerbe de fleur devant la pierre. Non, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas le supporter.

Severus se sentit revenir entièrement. Il fronça ses sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement, il avait sa tête dans les cheveux du brun qui l'écrasait dans son étreinte. Mais le public avait vu que l'homme était réveillé. Ils ont tous applaudis, ce qui fit lever la tête d'Harry qui croisa le regard de Severus. Il le prit au niveau de la nuque, l'aida à se relever avant de le gifler et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Harry s'agrippa à son professeur avec force, comme un noyé à sa boué, comme un koala à son arbre, comme un amant perdu à son tendre amour. Harry le regarda dans les yeux avant de plonger sa tête dans le torse de son professeur.

- Plus ... plus jamais !

- Non mon amour, plus jamais.

Harry sourit contre la peau de son amant et Hermione décida de faire tomber les rideaux sur eux deux. On entendit donc sa voix, en voix off, résonner dans la salle :

- Severus Snape et Harry Potter ont donc eu la chance de survivre à l'iceberg. Ils avaient échappé à la mort glacé dans l'eau. Ils ont donc fait tout ce que Harry et Severus s'étaient promis. Les balades à cheval, les manèges à en vomir et ils moururent tout deux très vieux, dans un lit, étroitement enlacé, leur enfants et petits-enfants n'ayant jamais comprit pourquoi ils avaient tellement besoin de l'autre. Ils s'éteignirent dans le plus beau des silences qui fut brisé pour un seul et ultime « je t'aime ».

Harry, derrière le rideau, ignora parfaitement les applaudissements du public. Il resta seulement dans les bras de son amour avant de crisper sa mâchoire en sentant un liquide se répandre sur le sol. Severus sursauta et regarda le sol. Il toucha le ventre d'Harry qui grimaçait et c'est sa voix, très peu contrôlé et étranglé, qui résonna dans le nouveau silence de la salle :

- Harry a perdu les eaux ! Il ... il va accouché ?!!!!

Le décor du spectacle s'évanouit et c'est Madame Pomfresh qui reprit le flanbeau. Elle lança quelques sorts à Harry avant de grimacer. Elle demanda à Severus de lui communiquer tout de suite de sa magie, car c'était ça qui avait déclanché l'accouchement deux mois prématurément. Harry s'était épuisé en sauvant Severus. Il avait prit un très gros risque.

Pomfresh lança quelques sorts sur Harry et le déshabilla d'un autre. Comme prévu, le sexe d'Harry avait changé pour l'accouchement. C'était surtout pour ça que les bébés avaient autant besoin de magie. Le changement était rude.

Severus resta bouche bée devant l'évidence, Harry avait perdu de sa virilité ! Severus préféra ne pas regarder et plutôt assister Harry dans l'accouchement même si grâce aux sorts de Pomfresh, il n'aurait pas mal.

Harry regarda Severus droit dans les yeux, faisant tout ce que Pomfresh lui ordonnait de faire. Il poussait quand il le fallait. Ils restèrent des heures durant ainsi. Severus à tenir la main de son amour pour lui donner en permanence sa magie, Harry poussant et respirant à grande goulée, Pomfresh transpirant en sortant les bébés.

Dix heures plus tard, les deux garçons nommé Jack et Ianto, furent né à deux minutes d'intervalles. Ianto était l'ainé donc. Et on pouvait déjà voir, alors que Pomfresh les maintenait dans ce que les moldues appelait couveuse, que Jack avait son œil droit vert émeraude, l'autre onyx et que son jumeau avait le parfait opposé : son œil gauche émeraude et l'autre onyx. Ils étaient tout deux magnifiques, et c'est un Harry comblé et heureux qui s'endormit.

Severus se pencha sur la couveuse avant de souffler contre la vitre :

- Moi c'est Papa Sev'. Papa Ry' est fatigué. Il fait dodo. Faites de même mes petits anges. N'ayez de crainte, maintenant, nous ne vous lâcherons plus jamais. Je jure ne plus jamais m'enfuir et laisser Papa Ry'.

* * *

_D'après moi, cela est une bonne fin. Mais si vous voulez un épilogue ... Mais je pense tout de même que c'est une jolie fin ouverte. (courte, oui je sais ! XD)_

_J'espère donc que cette aventure avec moi vous à plu. Et j'espère vous voir avec une autre fiction (j'ai envie d'en faire avec le même couple, j'ai même l'idée : Severus Lieutenant, Harry Soldat [UA oui ^^]. Un Harry qui n'aime pas beaucoup la façon dont les personnes arrivent à être privilégié par Severus. Lui, n'ouvrira jamais les cuisses juste pour être bien au chaud, nourrit convenablement et ... Jamais ?!)_

_Reviews ?_

_Bisous._

_Zekiro.  
_


	16. HORS POV : Epilogue

**Voilà l'épilogue pour ceux qui le veulent. (si vous ne voulez pas d'épilogue, ignorez le. ^^ Il ne se passe pas grand chose d'important. XD) J'espère donc que cette fin vous plaira. *s'incline devant tout le monde* J'espère que je vous verrais dans une autre fiction de toute manière [je vais finalement faire l'école Poudlard version Pervers en premier et après je ferais l'UA armée. XD]**. **J'ai eu un plaisir sans nom d'écrire avec vous pour me soutenir. Merci pour tout.**

_sloth666 :_ _**J'ai fais exprès pour les noms. Oui, c'est tiré de Torchwood. J'adore ! ^^ J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira (si tu le veux.) Je suis heureuse en tout cas que ma fiction t'ai plus. ^^**_

_nounou :** Voici l'épilogue ! ^^**_

**Enjoys mes amis et merci encore. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews sur une fiction ! Je vous embrasse.**

**

* * *

**

Punition

**Epilogue**

**HORS POV**

- Et donc Papa et père ont été très heureux de nous avoir. Mais ... et Tata Mione, Tonton Ron, Tonton Draco et Tonton Blaise ?

- Ils vécurent eux aussi heureux malgré le fait que Tonton Draco ...

- REVIENS ICI SALE GAMINE ! SI TU NE REVIENS PAS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, JE JURE SUR MERLIN QUE JE FAIS VENIR TONTON SEV' ET MAMAN !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux platines courut en faisant tomber tout les objets précieux de la famille Malfoy, Draco courant désépéramment derrière elle, agitant sa baguette pour que les objets cassés se réparent. Un petit garçon, plus jeune que tout les autres enfants, s'appuya sur Jack et Ianto en regardant sa sœur rendre son père fou. Il soupira et demanda au Choixpeau - qui leur avait raconté l'histoire de leurs parents et Tontons - d'appeler Severus.

Le Choixpeau passa un appel entrant dans l'esprit du maitre des cachots à Poudlard et qui préparait ses prochains cours pour la rentrée. Cinq minutes plus tard, Severus Snape et Harry Potter entrèrent mains dans la main dans la demeure Malfoy pour voir un Draco hystérique et une gamine un peu trop joueuse. Severus attrapa Rose, la fillette, par le col et la passa à Harry qui la bloqua dans ses bras avant de la donner au père de la fillette.

Draco avait un regard de fou et un sourire sadique. Il se tourna vers le Choixpeau, tenant sa fille par la peau du cou, avant de demander à l'entité magique :

- Une idée de punition cher ami ?

- Je crois que ma punition se résumerait à enfermer cette fillette avec Albus Dumbledore.

Draco eut un sourire sadique plus grand encore. Et lorsque le même sourire anima les visages d'Harry et Severus, la fillette trembla de peur. Une semaine avec le vieux citronné allait la remettre en place ! Draco imagina déjà sa fille lui demander pardon en l'implorant de la reprendre.

Severus attrapa la fillette et l'emmena dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard laissant là, Harry qui se dirigea vers le Choixpeau qui répondit dans son esprit, à sa question muette.

« Il semblerait que tout le monde adore toujours votre histoire.»

« Il me semblait que vous leur avez déjà rencontré nos idioties un nombre incalculable de fois.»

Blaise sortit de la cheminée suivit par un beau rouquin au ventre gonflé. Harry releva la tête et salua le couple avant de monter les escaliers et d'aller voir Hermione. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus de sa chambre. Elle avait fait une fausse couche et depuis, elle déprimait. Draco était désespéré et n'était vraiment pas craint de ses enfants. Seule Hermione avait ce pouvoir. Elle était toujours respecté de tous.

- Coucou Harry. Alors comment se porte Severus ?

- Mieux que toi !

La jeune femme soupira avant de grimacer à l'encontre de son ami. Elle ne voulait pas entendre les paroles d'Harry. Elle avait perdu son bébé. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait dût faire une erreur quelque part ! Elle s'en voulait tellement.

- Harry. Qu'ai-je fais de mal ?

- Tu étais trop stressé par ton travail, on t'a demandé trop de chose et comme Rose et Edward sont dans leur période ` j'énerve les monde ' ton bébé n'a pas supporté. Tu n'a rien fais de mal Hermy. Et ... Severus se sent pas très bien en ce moment. Je pense qu'il va peut-être ... tu me comprends ! J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait très peur d'être aussi mal que toi si il le perdait. Il tremble dès que ton nom est prononcé et ...

- Tu penses que d'être enceinte après avoir fait une fausse couche c'est ... essayer de remplacer ?

Harry releva des yeux inquiet vers son amie. Il vit alors une lueur s'animer dans son regard. Il secoua sa tête pour montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal avant de reprendre doucement :

- Tu es ... enceinte ?

Hermione ravala un sanglot en se levant. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, vomit, avant de revenir avec un test de grossesse qui avait viré au bleu. Harry savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire.

- On va encore avoir des enfants qui naissent à quelques mois d'intervalle alors !

Hermione eut un sourire et prit Harry dans ses bras et le jeune homme toucha le ventre de son amie. Il lui demanda si elle avait mis Draco au courant et apprit que non. Il réussit en quelques heures, de finir de réparer l'âme brisé de son amie. Il était heureux de la voir s'habiller en faisant attention à son apparence avant de descendre les escaliers avec lui.

Harry s'approcha de Severus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de passer un doigt sur l'abdomen légèrement gonflé de son mari. Il sourit aux anges.

- Dray, je suis enceinte.

Tout ceux qui n'était pas au courant -tous sauf Harry- recrachèrent leur thé sur la jeune femme et une larme s'échappa des yeux de Severus et Harry maudit les hormones. Voilà que son Sev' va devenir une vrai Poufsouffle ! Il le fit cesser de pleurer.

Blaise lui, encerclait la taille de son fiancé et lui mordillait le cou après avoir fait passer sa stupeur. Maintenant la vie était belle, il n'avait plus de quoi s'inquiéter, la vie se résumait aux cours de bons parents qu'Hermione l'avait obligé à y aller, les cours en tant que professeur d'SVT dans un collège moldu et sa nouvelle petite famille. Il était simplement heureux.

Le Choixpeau regarda les petits enfants qui couraient dans le manoir Malfoy un sourire heureux sur son visage de tissus. Il alla voir sa vieille amie : la destiné. Il lui parla quelques secondes avant de regarder fixement Jack et Ianto, puis Rose et le bébé des futurs Zabini, et enfin Edward et le ventre gonflé de Severus. Il soupira en regardant le ventre d'Hermione. Deux magnifiques filles naitront dans neuf mois.

_« Je crois bien que je peux te remercier Choixpeau »_ annonça Harry dans son esprit.

_« Et finalement je l'ai eu,_  
_Et bien plus que son petit cul,_  
_Je suis tombé amoureux,_  
_Malgré le fait que j'ai faillis voir Dieu,_  
_Un ange m'est apparu,_  
_Je m'étais perdu,_  
_Bientôt trois enfants,_  
_Merci Choixpeau.»_ chantonna Severus dans son esprit.

_« Cela ne rime pas mon cher.»_ dit le Choixpeau qui récolta quelques larmes du ` froid ' maitre des cachots.

_« Merci de nous avoir puni Choixpeau.»_ s'exclama Hermione en regardant le bout de tissus droit dans les yeux puis regardant la main de Draco voyager sur son ventre.

_« Sans la punition de Snape et Harry, je n'aurais jamais eu Blaise. Sacré Choixpeau ! »_ soupira Ron

_« Pauvre Potter et Sev' quand même. Pour moi et Hermione, s'était pas aussi chiant notre punition, quoi que ... Le choixpeau m'étonnera toujours.»_ souffla Draco dans ses pensées.

_« Ron a quand même fait semblant de sortir avec Harry. Sans cela je n'aurais jamais remarqué mes sentiments pour lui. Et tout ça grâce aux batailles made in Snape-Potter ! Merci Choixpeau, merci Dumbledore d'avoir donner ce pouvoir au bout de tissus.»_ se dit Blaise.

Tout le monde remerciait le Choixpeau de ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui. L'entité se sentait fier et très heureux en cet instant. Il laissa son esprit échafauder quelques autres plans pour former les nouveaux couples qui allait arriver. Une nouvelle génération à torturer et à rendre heureux à coup de PUNITION.

* * *

_J'espère que cette suite/épilogue vous ai plus. J'ai été heureuse de l'écrire de toute manière._

_Je vous embrasse tous et espère vous revoir bientôt._

_Zekiro  
_


End file.
